Things I Understand 나는 이런 것들을 이해
by Mrs.Cool
Summary: Ji Hoo, who is working at a hospital, unexpectedly falls for a pretty, mysterious patient. Woo Bin discovers he is engaged to another warlord's daughter. Both girls are unprepared for the lifestyle and friendship of the F4.
1. A Couple of Innocents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Over Flowers or it's Korean characters. If by some miracle a TV producer is reading this, I would LOVE to help develop the American version :D (ignore the delusion, normal readers)**

**Chapter One:** A Couple of Innocents

It was 10 o'clock on a Saturday night in Seoul, South Korea, and Woo Bin was restless. This meant he wanted to be out partying at some lavish night club, flirting with older women and drinking too much. It was a very different scene from where he was now, hanging out in the F4's private game room, watching two of his bestfriends and their significant others play video games.

"Just look at us," said Woo Bin, sliding up next to Ji Hoo, who was quietly rifling through the CD collection. "We're completely left out, while the four of them can't stop smiling at each other."

Ji Hoo gave him a vacant expression and stayed quiet, scanning the two couples, Jun Pyo and Jan Di, and Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, cheering on each other at the racing game on the screen. Vacant as it was, Woo Bin knew what he was thinking having known Ji Hoo since they were children. He was agreeing but decided that it wasn't all that important.

"Maybe it's time to find us a couple of innocents. They seem to be the way to go."

"Woo Bin, are you saying you're looking for a wife?" asked Ji Hoo. Woo Bin made a noise and Ji Hoo smiled.

"Yes!" Jun Pyo exclaimed, leaping up from the couch and throwing down the controller. He had obviously won the game, and Yi Jeong looked annoyed but in good spirits. "Ga Eul, you should've taken a note from Jan Di and found a winner instead of dating this loser."

Ge Eul blushed and grinned shyly at Yi Jeong. "I'm perfectly happy with who I'm dating."

"That's my girl," Yi Jeong smirked.

"Jun Pyo! Stop playing around, we have to go," Jan Di shouted at him, kicking his leg. "Mother-in-law is forcing me to go shopping early tomorrow. She wasn't satisfied with the dress I wore for the Shinwa University Banquet. I've been her paperdoll since we got married." The last part was followed by a sigh, and Jun Pyo laughed.

"What? You prefer her sabotaging our relationship instead?"

"No, but—"

"Ok, then don't disappoint the old hag."

Woo Bin snickered. Everyone caught eyes with each other and amusingly listened to Jan Di and Jun Pyo go at it. Finally, they told everyone goodbye and left laughing and playfully arguing loudly.

"I'm taking Ga Eul home," Yi Jeong announced, sliding his arm around Ga Eul. "See you two later."

"Bye," Ga Eul sweetly waved and smiled.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were left in quietness. It was known through the F4 that Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were closer, and Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo were the same, but when they were all together, things felt correct, complete. They would always be best friends, the F4, no matter what happened, but for the past few months, there had been so many changes taking place within their group. Woo Bin really enjoyed the company of Jan Di and Ga Eul, but he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with anymore change occurring.

"I should leave too," said Ji Hoo. "Another early morning at the hospital."

"But the night's still young. Let's go to a club."

Woo Bin knew he would refuse. Ji Hoo hated dance clubs, didn't prefer drinking, and didn't seem all that interested in talking to women. The only girl he surrounded himself with was Jan Di, his best friend other than the F4.

"Go have fun," replied Ji Hoo, patting him on the shoulder before leaving.

Woo Bin listened.

He went out and did the usual, drinking late into the night and flirting with girls, swearing to all of them that they should be models. He called for some of his father's men to bring him home, and when he stumbled through the door to his mansion, no one was waiting for him to ask where he had been.

While he lie there in bed, fully clothed and sweating, he vaguely wished for a funny, tough wife like Jan Di or a smart, adorable girlfriend like Ga Eul who would scold him for drinking so much and coming home too late. Goodness, all of his friends had it good these days. Even Ji Hoo kept busy.

But unlike the rest of them, even Jun Pyo, Woo Bin couldn't just be with any girl who he fell in love with. There was the matter of his lifestyle. Not the lavish, flower reputation he had as one of the Flower 4, but the other reputation. The one that was becoming more prominent as he grew older and his father grew more threatening among other warlords and gangsters.

He would need a girl to understand that this was a part of his life that was dangerous for the both of them. He doubted any girl like Jan Di or Ga Eul would accept this and fall into his arms to be his girlfriend or wife.

It wasn't the best time to think about things like this, he mused, rolling over to lie on his side. Not when he was full of alcohol and had lipstick smears hidden in places on his body. No, he had a lot of single life left.

**Author: Just a small intro chapter. Things start happening in the next chapter, led by Ji Hoo. I am obsessed with this drama and the Japanese version as well. Unhealthily obsessed lol. While Gu Jun Pyo (and Domyouji) is my favorite character, I wish that Ji Hoo got to have a love too. Same with Woo Bin. Several chapters to follow. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. The Wounded Bird

**Author's note: Again, another intro chapter to get you into the mindset of the character, this time, Ji Hoo. The action happens more toward the end of the chapter, and this is where the story takes off. You'll see more of the F4 and everyone after this. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Chapter 2:** The Wounded Bird

Ji Hoo woke to classical music floating out of his alarm clock and echoing melodic throughout his bedroom. He rose out of bed, stretched, and went through his daily routine of immaculate self grooming. Old habits died hard. As much as he had changed, this was one main thing he kept of his old self. Behind his plain medical clothing—there was no use for designer clothing at the hospital—he still cared about his flower status.

While he was leaving, housekeeping arrived.

"Master Yoon, sorry," said the head housekeeper, bowing to him.

"Good morning," he greeted them politely and let them in. They all kept their heads down as they entered.

In the past, they were only allowed to clean his house when he was out because of his autism. He never saw them, and they never saw him. This was still the case, but it was simply because he was busy with medical school and now work. He had gotten a lot better thanks to Jan Di, but in the rare times he did run into housekeeping, they all seemed terrified and apologetic. He wasn't sure how to assure them that he didn't mind.

He debated about taking his car, motorcycle, or the bus to the hospital, and decided on the bus. He could sit in the back and get some more sleep in.

After years of getting up early because of medical school, he still wasn't use to it. The sun was barely up by the time the bus picked him up and he fell asleep automatically.

When his work watch beeped, he knew he was nearing the hospital. He wasn't quite sure how he had ended up a doctor. Originally, he had gone through the trouble to help Jan Di follow her dream and protect her while Jun Pyo studied abroad.

Although it was wrong of him, he had hoped that the distance would again draw Jan Di to him and away from his best friend, but it hadn't. He loved her, but it was one of those things he would have to fight to accept for the rest of his life, that she chose someone else. The engagement was painful to him, but he managed a smile. The wedding was less painful, but a strong feeling of loneliness filled his heart as he watched the procession and took part in festivities. Seo Hyun had gotten married just a year before Jan Di and Jun Pyo. Those were two weddings he always imagined he'd be the groom for.

But even when Jan Di married, he graduated medical school and had recently started working as a resident at Seoul's largest hospital. His grandfather's clinic would be Jan Di's someday, but the hospital was his. He enjoyed the chaos, when so much of his life had been the complete opposite. Working at the hospital, more than anything, was helping his autism.

When he stepped off the bus and strolled to the entrance of the ER, he breathed in the fresh morning air and listened to the listless birds chirp happily. Then, another noise, the sound of something or someone wounded, caught his ear.

He turned slowly and saw a young girl, no older than 20, dragging herself around the corner towards him. She was whimpering, and clutching her wrists. Her hands and arms were covered in blood.

When she was about to collapse, he caught her.

"Oppa," she cried, her voice slurred and muddled by her tears. She clung to him with urgency but more blood flowed. Her eyes struggled to stay open.

"Ms., please stay awake," he ordered her, then shouted for help. Nothing. No one.

"Oppa," she cried again weakly before passing out.

Blood rushed through his veins. He picked her up and ran through the ER doors, shouting for assistance.

Dr. Kim, Ji Hoo's mentor while in medical school, emerged and several nurses came to his aid. They put the girl on the stretcher and immediately tore down the hall.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Kim, as they ran alongside the stretcher.

"I don't know. I was walking into the hospital when she came," Ji Hoo explained as calmly as he could, but he was shaking. This reminded him too much of watching Jun Pyo get hit by the car that almost cost him his life and precious memories. "She was holding her wrist and crying."

He saw it now, how she had cut both of them deeply, blood crawling up her arms. The nurses were quickly wrapping them up with gauze as they moved. They put her into a designated area and began their work with machines and IVs.

"I think she took some drugs too because her speech was slurred when she tried to talk."

"What did she say?" Dr. Kim pressed him.

"She called me oppa. That was it."

"Dr. Yoon, do you know this girl?"

Ji Hoo looked at the young girl, her face angelic as the nurses prepared to pump her stomach and slow her bleeding wrists. Why would she do this to herself? Why would she walk to the hospital to get cured if she wanted to die? Where were her parents? Her friends? Where was her protector?

"No," said Ji Hoo. "I've never seen her before."

**Author's Note: I'm trying hard to keep Baek Seung Jo from creeping into the story since that's who Kim Hyun Joong played in *Playful Kiss* (also a doctor), but it's pretty difficult. Also, I've made a large error in time. Ji Hoo should still be in medical school, but I have him in his first year as a doctor and Jan Di is still in medical school, one year behind. I ask that you please go along with this because this is how I'm envisioning the story. Thank you and please REVIEW! **


	3. Time to Sacrifice

**Chapter Three:** Time to Sacrifice

"Prince Song?"

Woo Bin felt the tap on his leg several times before he groaned and sat up in bed. The two maids standing before him were already prepared. One was holding out a glass of water, while the other stayed bowed before him.

He took the glass of water and gulped it down. The maid waited until he was finished to speak.

"Prince Song, your father has requested that you meet him in his study."

"My father?"

She nodded nervously. "He's waiting for you now."

He dismissed them and slowly climbed out of bed, stripping down to nothing. Like the night previously, he had gone out alone and had partied too much. He took a hot shower, trying to wake himself up further and ease the tension in his muscles, but it was going to take more than that. His body was sore and his head pounded more so than usual after a night of clubbing. He remembered buying bottle after bottle from the top row of the bar, but he couldn't determine just how much he himself had actually had of it? Apparently more than enough because he hadn't woken up with a girl in his bed. That meant he had gotten too sloppy last night and the night before. Both times, he vaguely remembered stumbling through the mansion thinking about wives.

By the time he was dressed, groomed, and walking down the mansion halls to see his father, nervousness hit him harder than his hangover.

What could the man possibly want from him? It couldn't be anything pleasant. That wasn't the kind of man his father was in the least bit.

Woo Bin took a deep breath before entering the study.

"Ah, Woo Bin," his father greeted him.

"Morning, Father." Woo Bin bowed politely.

His father poured himself a glass of expensive whiskey. "Did you have a good time last night?"

Woo Bin was careful in answering that. It could've potentially turned into a lecture on proving that he was ready to take over the family business, and he wasn't prepared for what that entailed. Not after he and his friends had become good people.

"Gu Jun Pyo and the boys. How are they these days?"

"Very successful. We're meeting today for lunch."

"Then you can tell them the good news."

Puzzlement must've shown on Woo Bin's face because his father took a sip of his whiskey and became grave.

"Son, right now, you are Prince Song, but one day, you will be very powerful just as I am. That power sometimes comes with sacrifice. I had to make it, and so did my father before me."

The man downed his whiskey and helped himself to more. "Your father has made many enemies these past few months. I want to create an alliance with the Im family, and to do so, my son, you will need to make a sacrifice."

Woo Bin's head began to pound harder. This was worse than an initiation. This was—

"Im has a daughter who's around your age, one year younger. Her name is Hye Rim, and from what I'm told, she's a very beautiful girl. You are engaged to her, and the two of you will marry in 3 months time."

"Father," Woo Bin heard himself choke out.

"She will make a suitable wife for you, and we will have allies against our enemies. It's ok to continue your lifestyle. Keep your women, and continue to enjoy yourself as you please, but be kind to your wife."

How could his father tell him to cheat on a wife he didn't even have yet? And why was an alliance so important? His father was the most powerful underground lord in South Korea. Surely a few gangsters couldn't take him down.

He wanted to protest everything but felt too sick to do so. Then he remembered. This was the way it worked, even with his own parents. They had been nothing but a product of an alliance too. His friends had gotten lucky. In the end, they were able to choose who they loved and ended up with despite hardships. Had he been so naïve to believe the same would happen for him?

"Yes, Father. I will."

"Good. The marriage meeting will be tomorrow at noon. Don't be late."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is he?" Jun Pyo checked his watch for the 10th time and scanned the restaurant.<p>

"Relax," said Yi Jeong. "He just arrived."

Ji Hoo watched as a dazed Woo Bin climbed the stairs and entered into their exclusive booth.

"_Hey_," he bowed informally.

"Where were you? We called you twice," Jun Pyo chided him. "Do you think we have all the time in the world to wait for you?"

"Jun Pyo, give me a break. My father asked to speak with me before I came," replied Woo Bin.

A waitress appeared, sitting Woo Bin's usual drink down in front of him. He drank the whole thing in almost one gulp.

"Woo Bin," Yi Jeong treaded carefully, "is everything ok?"

"_Yeah_, why wouldn't it be? I had too much to drink again last night. Just a small headache."

"When are you going to grow up like the rest of us?" Jun Pyo playfully punched his arm. "Follow after Yi Jeong and find a nice girl to settle down with."

Woo Bin froze at the comment but laughed it off. "Stop picking at me. I didn't come meet you guys to get a lecture. I'm fine. "

Ji Hoo would normally believe that, but Woo Bin was acting out of character. He wasn't meeting anyone's eye or bragging to Yi Jeong about all of the women he had been with at the club, the way he usually did. Something told Ji Hoo that whatever talk he had with his father, it had unsettled him. Ji Hoo wondered if he should try to talk to him later in private about it. Woo Bin was always there for each of them when need be, willing to listen and give meaningful, mature advice.

He decided against it. If Woo Bin hadn't mentioned the problem now with all of his bestfriends together, maybe it wasn't for them to know.

Personally, Ji Hoo had his own worries. He had become obsessed with the young girl who had come to the ER yesterday morning. It was a completely different day and he had seen many patients since, but he continued to worry. Every time he wanted to ask about her, the nurses who had helped and Dr. Kim were too busy to give an update.

He was on lunch break now, and since he was Yoon Ji Hoo of the powerful F4, the hospital gave him special treatment. He had up to two hours for lunch or dinner everyday he worked. Whenever he mentioned going out to lunch or dinner with his friends, everyone became extremely understanding and willing to help his patients while he was gone. It was probably something he shouldn't appreciate considering he wanted to be treated like every other medical student and employee, but he wanted that time to spend with his friends because the opportunities were becoming rarer.

Ji Hoo was now a busy doctor, Jun Pyo was busy maintaining the country's economy, and Yi Jeong was always traveling. Woo Bin was working for his father much of the time but was the only one with time to keep up their old lifestyle. When they did have time together, Jan Di and Ga Eul were invited too. They still went on trips together and had small parties, but F4 had become the F6.

Right now, he enjoyed that it was just the four of them. It was easier without having to see Jan Di and Jun Pyo together in love, and the conversations were always reminiscent. Today, he was too distracted. How could he enjoy his food and the company of his friends when he was worrying about the state of the young girl?

As if someone had read his mind, his felt his phone vibrate. It was the hospital.

He excused himself from the table and answered the phone outside of the restaurant.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Dr. Yoon. This is Dr. Kim's assistant nurse. He thought you would be interested to know we have more information on the patient from yesterday morning. She's been moved upstairs into an empty room but is still sleeping," _the nurse explained to him over the phone.

"I'll be there soon," he replied. "Call me if anything changes."

"A-Nyung."

Ji Hoo re-entered the restaurant where his friends had finally loosened up and were laughing about something.

"Is there an emergency at the hospital?" Jun Pyo asked him.

He nodded truthfully. "I need to check in on a new patient from yesterday morning. I'm sorry."

"You're really invested in this doctor thing," commented Yi Jeong. "It's so difficult for you to play with us anymore."

"It's difficult for all of us these days," Jun Pyo huffed. "Even Woo Bin can't show up on time."

Ji Hoo noticed the return of the uneasy frown on Woo Bin's face. He wasn't sure if it was from Jun Pyo's comment or troubles from earlier.

"We'll play a lot next month, I promise, but my patients are waiting now." He bowed to them and said his goodbyes.

Ji Hoo couldn't leave the restaurant and make it to the hospital fast enough. He had to know who this girl was, the girl who wanted nothing else of her life but had dragged herself to the ER in the early hours of the morning to save herself.

What was her name? Would her parents be there by her side? Would he have to explain to them how dire the situation was when she collapsed in his arms? The unknown information had eaten at him for the rest of that day, and all of today as well. It would bother him no more. He would know in a matter of hours who that innocent face belonged to.

**Author's note: I feel like I can write the girls' voices better than the F4. I just have to make it to a certain part and it'll flow so much better. Just a few more chapters until I can get to that point. Also, when Woo Bin's dialogue is italicized, that means he's speaking English rather than Korean. Please review. Thank you. **


	4. Her Name

**Chapter Four:** Her Name

Her name was Lee Sun Hi.

According to her ID card, she was a 21 year old girl from the country. In her picture, she frowned, her hair falling flatly at her shoulders. She was standard in the picture and wasn't so pretty, not like in person. There had been another picture in her wallet along with a bus card. The bus card indicated that she had been in Seoul for at least a year, and the picture indicated that she indeed had a boyfriend.

In the picture, their cheeks were pressed together and their smiles bright. Her eyes closed when she smiled, and she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. They looked happy and in love. It had obviously come from a photo booth since the rest of the pictures had been torn away. On the back of this one, '_oppa_' was encircled by a heart.

Ji Hoo had stared at the picture for a long time. Sun Hi hadn't been referring to him outside of the ER that morning. She had been calling out for this guy.

But where was he now? Surely if his love was in some sort of trouble, vulnerable and unhealthy, he would be at her bedside instead of him.

_Maybe that wasn't fair_, Ji Hoo had thought. What if this oppa of hers had died tragically, and she was willing to kill herself to be with him even in death? Even still, why come to the hospital?

There was also the chance that he was actually her brother. Maybe they were very close. Ji Hoo threw that idea away. It would be strange for a girl to draw a heart for her brother.

So many things weren't adding up, and there were so many questions that needed to be answered. Sun Hi hadn't awakened up yet, still exhausted and weak. No one would know any further details until she did and regained strength.

Ji Hoo sat in a chair by her bedside for the second day in a row. Yesterday, after he had learned information about the girl, he had entered her room, looked at her medical chart, observed her bandages, and spent a few minutes watching her sleep. Today, he had been in there longer. She was facing him, hugging her pillow with a slight grin. A few strands of hair were matted to her forehead.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes flickered open. When she saw him through those hazy eyes, her grin spread slowly across her face. Ji Hoo froze.

"Mmm, you're a pretty oppa," she mumbled, then rolled over on her side and drifted off again.

Or so he thought.

Seconds later, she turned back over, her face still clouded with confusion. They stared at each other for a long time, though neither spoke. Slowly but surely, her haze wore off and she was awake and cohesive in thought.

"Who are you?" Her voice, which hadn't been used is three days, was raspy. Her words stretched from fatigue.

Ji Hoo sat forward in the chair. He had been caught watching her, just as he had caught Jan Di watching him play the violin so many years ago… that very first time he came to know about her.

There was nothing to do but own up to it.

"I'm Dr. Yoon," he spoke quietly. "I was put in charge of your chart yesterday."

Sun Hi looked around the room now, worry playing on her face. "Where am I?"

Before Ji Hoo could answer, she lifted her arms and observed the bandages on her wrists. Realization sank into her. Ji Hoo stood up, making his way to her chart.

"Do you know your name?" he asked.

"Lee Sun Hi."

"How old are you?"

"21."

He asked when her birthday was, and she didn't hesitate. He asked her did she know where she was. She answered that she must be at the hospital. When he asked her the leader of the country, she knew. When he asked her what city she was in, she answered correctly but became cloudy again. As for how she ended up in the hospital, she wouldn't answer. The same when he asked about her parents.

"We'll try again tomorrow. I'll call in the nurses," he told her and turned to leave.

"Wait," she called out.

He turned back around and again saw how vulnerable this girl was, small and weakened. Hadn't he felt like that when he found out his parents were gone from this world? Again, he felt anger for being the only one at her bedside.

It took her a few seconds to speak. "You're Dr. Yoon, right? You're my doctor."

It was a question of trust. Not if he was her doctor, but could she trust him. He saw it in her eyes.

"Yes, and you're my patient. I'll see you again tomorrow."

She nodded and allowed him to leave.

* * *

><p>It was almost noon, time for the dreaded marriage meeting. Woo Bin and whoever his fiancé was, were going to be paraded around during the dinner, while their parents talked about business and how suitable the two were. Woo Bin was good at this. Hye Rim was good at that. Etc. etc.<p>

The night before, he had spent some time talking with Yi Jeong in his pottery studio. It was mainly to distract him from going out. His father would come down harshly if he met his future in-laws with a hangover. He had several times to tell Yi Jeong about the marriage, but didn't quite know how. It would've ruined the night anyway.

The meeting was being held in one of hotels owned by Jun Pyo's sister's husband. They knew him there, and he was satisfied that they recognized him and greeted him appropriately when he walked past. Apparently Im Hye Rim and her family were staying at the hotel from out of the country. Woo Bin wasn't too sure. His father hadn't given him many details.

They were going to have dinner in one of the secluded areas in the hotel restaurant. Woo Bin entered and gave the name of his reservation even though it was unnecessary. On the way, he scanned the room for beautiful women. Maybe keeping one of them in mind would help him make it through the meeting.

He saw her sitting at the bar drinking a blue cocktail. Her legs long and sleek, her calves accented by her stiletto heels, the blue dress tight fitting, all of it was toying with his male instinct. Her long hair was dyed almond brown, and her bangs were cut smartly and straight across her forehead. Her diamond rings and bracelets glittered as she rose the glass to her mouth and took long sips. She was beyond sexy. If this had been a long time ago, he and Yi Jeong would've bet on who could get her upstairs into one of the suites faster.

He _had_ to talk to her. Anything else could wait. Even obligations to his father.

Without hesitation, he approached her. There was never a woman who said no to Song Woo Bin, and it certainly wasn't going to happen today.

"_Yo, yo_," he said, sliding up next to her smoothly.

The girl turned to him and grinned flirtatiously, apparently liking what she saw. "_Yo_."

"I misplaced your phone number from last time. You should give it to me again."

The woman sexily licked the cocktail remaining on her lips. "I've never given you my phone number. Trust me, I'd remember."

"Well then give it to me now."

"I'd love to, but you see, my father is a very important man, and I'm waiting for him to arrive. When he does, you might not want to be around."

A rich woman who had a controlling father or husband? This made it all the more fun.

"I'll tell you what. I'll have you back before Father arrives." He then leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Or maybe I won't."

She grinned all the more mischievous and rose from her stool. "You talk a lot of game, but it's another thing to actually prove it."

"Then perhaps we can finish our discussion upstairs in one of the suites. I'll pay for your drink." He pulled out his large wad of money and flashed it. The woman didn't look impressed. Instead she reached into her tiny handbag and slid out five 100 dollar bills, placing them under her cocktail glass. The bartender bowed graciously, and Woo Bin tucked his money back into his jacket.

"I can pay for myself," she replied to him, linking her arm in his, "But as for that discussion, I'll join you, but I don't think we'll do much talking."

Twenty minutes later, both Woo Bin and the woman walked back into the restaurant, straightening their clothes and flattening their hair coolly. Neither one of them mentioned a phone number or name. It was no longer important to either one of them, but they were both incredibly pleased. Woo Bin had plenty on his mind to get him through the meeting now.

"I'll see you around," he said, feeling as though he had to be diplomatic to the woman he was about to throw away.

"Or maybe you won't," the woman replied. She was distracted and searching for someone.

"Woo Bin!" said a husky voice. His father.

"Hye Rim!" said another man.

Both Woo Bin and the woman looked up.

"Father," they both spoke, then exchanged surprised looks.

"Hye Rim?" Woo Bin whispered to her under his breath.

"Song Woo Bin?" she did the same, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Great! You two have found each other," his father beamed at both of them.

The sexy woman was gone in an instant. Now, before him was a sweet girl smiling ear-to-ear at her father. She bowed happily, and her voice was suddenly high-pitched and youthful, no longer sultry. "Hello, Father. I've been waiting a long time, and Song Woo Bin found me. I wanted to show him some of the artwork in the lobby."

Woo Bin looked incredulously at the girl. Wow could she put on an act. Unfortunately, he couldn't. He frowned while he greeted his future father-in-law. Neither the man nor his own father took notice. He was definitely annoyed. Hye Rim wasn't sexy or sweet. She was a con artist.

* * *

><p>The meeting went like Woo Bin thought it would go. Bragging here, bragging there, and forcing him and Hye Rim to believe that their marriage would be nothing but prosperity and happiness for both families and for themselves. Hye Rim's mother hadn't joined the dinner. She was still in Japan, where the family had lived for the past 12 years. Woo Bin's mother never came to things like this. She was probably relaxing on some island somewhere without a care in the world.<p>

Hye Rim was pleasant and shy acting during the whole ordeal. He couldn't believe this was the girl with whom he had sex with over an hour ago.

After the meeting, they all said their goodbyes, and their fathers advised them to exchange numbers to say goodbye to each other properly. They were all grins until the men left them.

"You may be my husband someday, but I won't be your wife," Hye Rim spat at him as soon as their fathers were out of earshot.

"What do you even mean?" Woo Bin glared at her, dropping the act as well.

"I mean I'm not going to stop living my life just because I'm being forced to marry you. You live yours, and I'll live mine, and we keep the two away from each other."

"You'll be nothing but troublesome to me, and I don't trust you anymore than I trust your father. But fine, I'll go through with it. Just keep up your appearances and your acting and don't go where you're not needed."

"Don't tell me what to do, Song Woo Bin," she muttered, drawing close to him. He felt a slight tingle as her sexiness returned. "As I showed you upstairs earlier, I prefer to take control for myself."

She stormed off without another word, and he let her go.

So that was Im Hye Rim, the person who he was going to marry against his will in three months. He wasn't going to be able to throw her away at all. Not that he had been given an option anyway. Apparently she was under the impression that she would be calling the shots. This was going to be worse than he thought.

**Author's Note: I've noticed that I've turned Woo Bin into an alcoholic, which was not my intention :P Definitely less drinking/hangovers/bar scenes for him in future chapters. I know that in Hana Yori Dango, Akira has a youthful mother and two sisters, but since they never brought that up in Korean BOF, I'm going to run with my own thing. Another thing, although Sun Hi is 21, she looks very youthful, but very pretty. Hye Rim, on the other hand, can be mistaken for being older than she looks. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I need those to write better. **


	5. Questions

**Author's Note: This chapter is only Ji Hoo. Woo Bin will be next. **

**Chapter Five**: Questions

The next day, it seemed as though the hospital itself was keeping Ji Hoo from checking in on Lee Sun Hi. His morning was filled with patient after patient, and whenever he neared Sun Hi's room, a nurse would emerge or someone would call out his name, and his chance would be lost.

The few times that he could get a glimpse into the room, Sun Hi was lying in bed, staring out of the window or sleeping. He didn't know where this small obsession had come from, but he worried so often about her. Now, he was strategically placed at the desk directly across from her room, looking at medical charts and sneaking glances into her room. He could see that lunch had been brought to her from the cafeteria. She didn't look too hungry and was pushing food around on her plate with her chopsticks.

He wouldn't have any of that. It was important for her to eat healthy and gain her strength. A girl that small needed to eat twice of what was on her tray.

He had just started for her room when he heard a familiar voice call out, "Sunbae!"

Ji Hoo whipped around and saw Jan Di bouncing towards him with a wide smile.

"Jan Di." He smiled brightly. "What brings you here?"

"Husband Jun Pyo is slaving away at the office, and since I had the day off, he insisted I spent some time with Ji Hoo sunbae. And bring him lunch."

She flashed the colorful lunch box, and his stomach suddenly felt very empty.

"Thank you. I'll finish here quickly and meet you outside."

"Ok." She hurried off, and he watched her go. The minute she was out of sight, he looked back at Sun Hi's room. The girl was staring back at him. She blinked and then ladled a spoon of soup into her mouth.

Ji Hoo sighed and finished filling out the chart.

* * *

><p>Outside, he laughed and ate lunch with Jan Di, who had so many stories about married life with Jun Pyo. Most of them were complaints, but if anyone actually knew her, they knew that her complaints were code for her undying love towards her husband.<p>

He was relieved to know that she was truly happy with his friend, but he missed the days where he was allowed to come to her rescue.

She was almost finished with medical school, just one more month until her big exam, and then she would be free and ready to start at the clinic. Ji Hoo had practically given up music professionally to go into medicine to be by her side and take care of his grandfather's clinic until it could be opened for the public again. He had absolutely no reason to be a doctor, but here he was working as a resident at the hospital and nowhere near being by her side. The point? Only recently had he realized that he choose this path because in every patient, he saw Jan Di.

Now, there was an exception.

Jan Di was a light in Ji Hoo's life and had been for a very long time, but now there was Sun Hi, a girl who had been dying a few days ago in his arms. When he looked at her, he didn't see Jan Di. He saw a completely separate entity and that had to mean something.

"Sunbae, is something on your mind?"

He hadn't realized how distracted he was, one minute hanging on Jan Di's every word and the next, completely disconnected. He didn't like the feeling. The last time he acted like this, it had been with Seo Huyn after he had met and gotten to know Jan Di.

"No. Very surprised how good this lunch is. Did the maids make this?"

"I can still cook for myself, you know," Jan Di laughed. "Not that I want Mother-in-Law knowing I still act like a peasant."

"Still, Jan Di has changed," he replied. It was true. She was still the confident, funny, hardworking person he knew her to be, but she was more mature, accepting of what came with being married into Shinwa. She was no longer a girl, but a woman, and was ready to help Jun Pyo in continuing the positive change made in Shinwa Group. Still, she had the same dreams as before, becoming a doctor and working at Ji Hoo's grandfather's clinic he had inherited.

She frowned slightly. "I hope in a good way."

"Definitely in a good way. Nothing could change you for the worst."

"Thank you." She studied him for a moment, a grin playing on her face. "You know, something seems a little different about you too. Has something interesting been going on?"

Ji Hoo wished he could explain that it was _someone _interesting, a girl who didn't seem to have an ally in the world. He instantly wondered if she had finished her meal, and urgency pressed on him to finish lunch and go back inside to check on her.

Before he could say anything, Jan Di's cell rang. It was her mother, asking if she could come by and visit with them. He was partly relieved, but partly sad that their lunch date had to end. He rarely ever got to spend time alone with her anymore, but it was probably for the better. She was not only his friend, but a married woman. Not only married, but married to his best friend. How many times did he have to remind himself?

They said their goodbyes, and he prepared to get back to work. Today, he was going to get more answers out of Sun Hi.

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo took a deep breath before entering into Sun Hi's hospital room. Her lunch tray had already been taken away, and she was back to her activity of staring out of the window.<p>

"Afternoon, Ms. Lee. How are you feeling today?"

She turned in his direction and flashed him a slight, pathetic grin. "Afternoon, Dr. Yoon. I'm…ok."

Her eyes dropped from his and she turned back to the window. He followed her gaze but saw nothing interesting.

"Are you ready to answer some more questions today?"

He thought he saw worry play over her face, but she nodded. "Ok."

He closed the door and sat on a chair beside the bed. She watched him so intensely, and he noted that she still seemed a little out of sorts.

"What is your name?"

"Lee Sun Hi." Her voice was quiet.

"How old are you?"

"21 years old."

He asked her some of the same questions he did the previous day, and once again, the girl didn't hesitate to answer correctly. Now, it was time for the real questions.

"Is there any family in Seoul or in the country that we could contact for you?"

Sun Hi waited a long time before answering. In fact, he almost gave up and was going to ask another question.

"Dr. Yoon, both of my parents are deceased. I have an aunt, but…" she trailed off and took a couple of deep breaths. "But I don't have contact with her anymore. She wouldn't be the person to call."

"Who can we call?" he asked.

She shook her head. He saw that tears had appeared in her eyes but weren't ready to fall. "I'm not ready to answer that."

He made a note to find out more information about this aunt of hers. Surely with his connections, he could do it. Or was that sort of thing prohibited? He was still unsure of what he could do here being Yoon Ji Hoo as opposed to being Dr. Yoon. Either way, he was going to try.

Now was the serious question, the one he needed answered more than anything. "Do you remember what happened the morning you came to the hospital?"

Sun Hi pulled the blankets close to her and hugged herself. She seemed to debate something for a long time, but he maintained patient, standing there ready to absorb everything.

She looked out the window again and began to speak. "I tried to kill myself, but then I changed my mind. I wanted to live. To try following my dreams once more."

He sensed caution in her voice. Sure, she _had _tried to kill herself, but she was lying about something. She was keeping information.

"What changed your mind?" Perhaps he was steering away from protocol, away from appropriate questions, but he _had _to know.

"I don't know, I—"and then she shut down. "I'm sorry, Dr. Yoon, but I told you all I can. I tried to kill myself because I was sad, but it was stupid, and I want to live now. So, please, help me get better so you can help more deserving patients."

She tried to smile, but all he saw was pain. He wanted to urge her forward with more explanation, but she was done with questions. Everything else would be a lie she forced in her mind to become true. He would continue to watch over her and get her healthy again until she left. As for now, he had all of the important knowledge that the hospital needed to know.

"How was your lunch?" he asked conversationally.

"It tasted ok." She seemed to be relieved of his change in focus. "Some of it was bland, but it _is _hospital food. How was lunch with your girlfriend?"

Ji Hoo was taken by surprise. "Girlfriend?"

Sun Hi nodded. "The girl in the hallway who brought you food. You looked very happy to see her. I didn't know doctors smiled."

Ji Hoo smiled at the comment. Sun Hi's face went hazy for a moment before she blinked a few times and hugged her blanket tighter.

"She's not my girlfriend, just a good friend. She's married to my best friend."

"He lets her bring you lunch boxes? Must be a really nice, trusting guy."

This was such a big shift in her personality. One minute, staring out the window solemnly and speaking cautiously, and the next, chatting with him as if he were a friend. It was improvement, but usually it didn't happen this fast. She would tire from this sudden exertion, but where was it coming from?

"He's actually nothing of the sort, "Ji Hoo admitted.

"Then you must be those things, right Dr. Yoon?" There it was again, that testing of his trustworthiness she had done the day before.

"Sun Hi, you can trust me as your doctor. Get some rest, eat well, and take the medicine I give you. It's very important that you do that. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'll be a good patient."

Only when he left the room and continued his rounds did he regret not asking her about the picture with the boy in her wallet. She had made absolutely no mention of it. Perhaps it was an old picture that she was unable to get rid of. The picture felt like a key to so many things, and until now, there was never a lock that couldn't be opened to him. Maybe he could bring it up another time, when she was healthier.

Either way, he was determined to do as she asked, get her healthy and back to the life she wanted to reclaim. He would not fail her as her doctor.

**Author's note: The next chapter will be Woo Bin's point of view. The next time we will see Ji Hoo and Sun Hi, we will be hearing from her. I think it will be interesting to see what all 4 characters I'm focusing on are thinking of one another so occasionally, you will hear from Sun Hi and Hye Rim as well as JH and WB. If the story feels as though it is moving too slow, I'm sorry. I actually feel like I'm rushing some of it. There's some good stuff to get to, but please be patient and hang on. Thanks and please review! **


	6. The Women in a Man's Life

**Author's note:** **this is taking place the same day as the previous chapter with Ji Hoo. If you've forgotten it, refresh by re-reading it.**

**Chapter 6: The Women in a Man's Life**

"I'm leaving now. See you soon," Woo Bin told Yi Jeong through the phone.

He hung up with his best friend and trotted down the stairs of his family's mansion. Outside, one of his father's cars pulled up in front of the door. He squinted into the backseat to see who it was although the windows were tinted. The driver stepped out to open the car door for whoever the passenger was, and he saw the legs of his mother emerge. "Woo Bin, sweetheart," she squeaked.

She was dressed in a red designer dress that matched her lipstick with a large black hat and dark sunglasses. On each of her arms were several shopping bags. Several maids rushed from the house and took them from her. The driver opened the trunk, and he carried the rest of baggage inside.

"Mother," said Woo Bin bowing.

Woo Bin's mother had married his father, who was several years older, when she was only 16 years old. He rarely saw them together at the same time. His father was always out doing business, and his mother was always traveling and shopping to spend her husband's money. She treated Woo Bin more like a brother than a son, which both amused and embarrassed him.

One very small perk about his arranged marriage was that Hye Rim was only a year younger than him. But it was a very, _very_ small one.

"You've gotten more and more handsome. Guess where I was this time," she smiled behind her sunglasses.

"Where?"

"Paris! I know, I've been there a thousand times, but the clothes are just so pretty. You should take your new fiancée there. Hye Rim is very stylish," she giggled.

Woo Bin was taken aback. "You've met her?"

His mother smirked and knocked on the tinted window. Another pair of legs emerged from the car. He'd know those legs anywhere sadly.

"Im Hye Rim," he muttered when he saw her. Today she was wearing stiletto boots, a leopard printed mini skirt, and a cute black leather jacket. What a terrible coincidence that he happened to be wearing his brand new black leather jacket as well. One marriage meeting and sexual encounter, and they were already dressing alike.

"Woo Bin Oppa," she cried out happily, bowing to him. "I've been trying to call you."

No she hadn't. She was the one who had stormed away the last time they saw each other. They had in no way exchanged phone numbers or emails, and even if they did, these things would never be used.

"I've been busy," he spoke carefully. "What brings you here?"

"She's your fiancée, silly!" His mother laughed. "Get to know her. Take her out this instant."

"Impossible. I'm meeting with Yi Jeong—"

"She can go too. Show her off to your friends. They see such plain girls now. Hurry, you two. Hye Rim, come shopping with your Mother-in-law sometime ok?" His mother left them outside while Hye Rim smiled from ear to ear, waving.

Woo Bin shoved his hands into his pockets and waited for her to drop the act. Soon enough, Hye Rim's smile turned into a frown. "I thought she'd never stop talking."

"What are you doing here? Didn't we agree to stay away from each other?" He cut to the chase. Just seeing her annoyed him.

"I _was_ staying away," she snapped. "I ran into your mother at a restaurant."

"And she just knew who you were?" asked Woo Bin smartly.

"Apparently. She approached me and started talking to me like we were sisters. Next thing I know, I'm in the car with her on the way to see if you were home. Lucky me, you were."

Woo Bin started across the drive to his sports car, and Hye Rim trailed behind, her heels clicking against the pavement.

He stopped short and glared at her. "Go away. I don't have time to deal with you."

She scoffed. "You idiot, how am I supposed to get home? Your mother drove me here and sent my driver home."

"Then walk."

They both glanced down at her 4 inch heels. She rolled her eyes and tossed her auburn hair back. "Take me home. It's the least you can do."

Now Woo Bin let out an exasperated laugh. "The least I can do for what? Why are you so annoying?"

She smirked at him. "You didn't think I was annoying in the hotel room. Or should I go tell Mother-and-father in-law that you took advantage of me early?"

Woo Bin's blood boiled. He rarely got this worked up over something. All of his life, he had learned to stay cool in most situations. In doing that, he wouldn't have to get himself in a bad situation and do something he'd regret. Right now, he could fight off a hundred men just to work off his annoyance.

"Maybe I will give you a ride. All the way to the airport so you can ride first class back to Japan. That's home, right?"

She brushed off his comment and let herself into the passenger seat of his car. A growl escaped his throat as he reluctantly climbed into the driver's seat and started up the engine.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong had called twice asking where Woo Bin was. The first time, he stalled. The second time, he told him that he wasn't going to be able to make it over to the gallery any time soon. Something had come up. He failed to mention that something meant his manipulative fiancée.<p>

Somehow, Hye Rim had tricked him by giving him directions to Seoul's shopping boulevard rather than her house. On the way, she told him that they were no longer staying at the hotel but had finally moved into their old family home. After some arguing and threats to drive off without her and her threatening to call her father and complain about Woo Bins treatment of her, he gave in. It would be the only time he would do so, he vowed.

He hadn't wanted to be a third wheel with Yi Jeong and Ga Eul at the gallery while Yi Jeong's new pottery work was being placed in the new wing of his art gallery, but he didn't like canceling. Yi Jeong wanted the F4 to see his work before anyone else, but Woo Bin had been the only one readily available. Ji Hoo was working at his beloved hospital and Jun Pyo was stuck in the office all day. Apparently Jan Di was supposed to meet Yi Jeong and Ga Eul later on as well, but her parents had called. He felt bad for disappointing his friend, but he would try to make it there if he could.

Woo Bin sat in a black armchair of their third designer clothing store while Hye Rim tried on clothes, and the two of them tried to have a conversation while he "yay" or "nayed" her selections. She hadn't liked anything at the other stores, but at this one, it seemed she wanted to try on and buy everything. He was partially doing this because despite her unfavorable personality, the girl was undeniably sexy. If she was willing to model for him, why would he protest?

Her sense of style was what he liked on his women. She chose things that accented those legs of hers, mini skirts and dresses and dangerous heels. Her auburn hair made her look exotic and sensual, and she had the air of a model when she emerged from the dressing room and stepped in front of the mirrors. According to her, it was his obligation to be here. His mother had disrupted her planned day of testing out Seoul's best restaurants and shopping boutiques. If she was going to live here, she should know where everything was.

"So this alliance, what do you think about it?" she asked as she modeled a pair of skin tight ripped jeans with her high heeled boots.

He in no way tried to hide where his focus went. Right in the places where those jeans curved.

"I think it's unnecessary. Your family has the Japanese connections although you're Korean, but I think the Song family is stronger on its own," he told her.

He watched as she wiggled around in the jeans, considered something, then turned to him, hand on her hip. "I think something is going on. My father's in a hurry to leave Japan, and he feels that moving back here and joining with your family will strengthen us in Korea."

Woo Bin didn't know if he could trust Hye Rim's father, but if what she was saying was true, then why was _his _father afraid? It sounded like the alliance was more for the Im family than his own.

"What do you think about these pants?"

"Get them." If he was going to marry her, she may as well look great in everything she wore. "But hurry up. I have somewhere to be, and you've already made me late."

"Where are you going anyway? And who is Yi Jeong?"

"Mind your own business. I said hurry up. Go in there and change."

"I'll decide when we leave." She scowled at him, and then crossed her arms. "I'm ready. I'll walk out in these."

The sales woman rang up all of the outfits, shoes, and Hye Rim's new pants. Right when the last item was being scanned, Hye Rim began her act.

"Oppa!" She squeaked in front of the woman. "That's so sweet of you to buy me all of these things!"

Woo Bin froze and looked from the bags, to the cash register, to Hye Rim, and finally the cashier. The woman was waiting expectantly for his payment. After a long moment, he bit his lip and slammed the money on the counter. It wasn't any more than he spent on himself in a day shopping for himself, but it was the principle of the matter. The girl had her own money, yet she took advantage of the situation like always.

"Oppa is so rich. He told me he'd spend on me today since I was generous to him at the hotel." She smiled at the cashier who now frowned disappointedly at Woo Bin.

"No, she's just—Hye Rim!"

She was already out the door, bags swaying on her arms. He chased after her.

"What the hell was that!"

"Thanks for the clothes, hubby," she smirked.

"Don't call me that and don't ever embarrass me the way you just did."

"Oh, come on. Don't pretend like you've never done this for your women," Hye Rim rolled her eyes. "They probably uttered the same exact words. Oppa, rich, and hotel."

Woo Bin unlocked his car, and she dropped the bags into the backseat. Both of them climbed into the car.

"Maybe, but I'm tired of your little act. My so-called sweet fiancée has also shared herself with many men, I know that much. Did you even think about how your husband might feel?"

"Did you think of how your wife might feel?"

It was clear no one was going to win that fight. They could go back and forth all day about it, and they would get the same results.

"What I'm saying," said Woo Bin, "is that this isn't Japan. I have a reputation to uphold, and it doesn't involve your antics."

"What reputation is that?"

"One that'll be ruined as soon as I marry you. Which way to your house?"

They were silent for most of the way to her home other than her directions. She lived fairly close to Ji Hoo's home, and he was surprised to learn that he had been familiar with her family house. No one had lived there for a long time, but everything had been restored to perfection. The bushes were trimmed, the gardens were thriving, and the house looked welcoming.

"Let's try not to have any more days like this," Hye Rim told him while they sat idle. "Honestly, I don't want to see you unless necessary. If we weren't engaged, it would be a different story, but we are."

Woo Bin admitted he felt the same. He thought he had finally figured out which Hye Rim was the real one. It was sexy her, not the sweet her, and he liked that side a lot better. Still, she wasn't the type to marry, especially by force. Unlike his father's advice, he would never cheat on his wife. It was the reason why he was still unmarried in the first place. Even if he did, Hye Rim wasn't the type of girl who would let him get away with it, which meant she wouldn't let him get away with a lot of things. She was different than his mother who had unknowingly walked into this lifestyle because she was young and naïve. Hye Rim was born into it and knew more than she should, just like him.

And what sort of problems would she create with his friends? They liked girls like her from far away and for a short period of time, but not to have as girlfriends and wives. Jan Di and Ga Eul would never get along with Hye Rim. Ji Hoo especially wouldn't like her. He was always able to see right through people, and he would never trust her. Yi Jeong would tolerate her, and Jun Pyo would not.

He couldn't figure out why he hadn't told them about the engagement, but now he knew that this was the reason. Hye Rim may know and understand his underground lifestyle, but she would never understand or fit in with his F4 lifestyle. She would never fit in with his friends.

Still, the time was going to come when they would find out. He wasn't ready for that. He would have to keep her out of sight until he came to terms with it.

"I agree," he replied.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo, what's up<em>," said Woo Bin, swaggering over to greet Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

"Woo Bin," said Yi Jeong. "I didn't think you would be able to come."

Ga Eul waved and smiled, "Hey, Woo Bin sunbae."

Three hours of wasted time with Hye Rim had caused him to be extremely late, but he apparently hadn't missed much. Movers were just now gingerly moving the final pieces into their places. Yi Jeong was turning a piece just right for the display while Ga Eul stared in awe at it. Yi Jeong asked her what she thought, and she smiled genuinely and told him she loved it, all of it.

Woo Bin was so happy for them. Yi Jeong had spent the past several months working on a secret collection of pottery and traveling to promote its big reveal. He had told the F4 that Ga Eul was the inspiration for every piece and each one symbolized some part of their journey together. The one he was fixing was called "Field of Yellow Flowers".

Woo Bin took a look at some pieces and marveled at them. Some of them were for sale, and others would remain in the galley. Yi Jeong had always been brilliant with his hands, a prodigy artist, but this was by far his best collection yet. Ga Eul was one perfect muse.

Yi Jeong wandered over to him, hand in his pocket.

"What do you think?"

"I think your love will get you your best opening ever."

Yi Jeong laughed. "The power of a woman, I guess."

He checked to see if Ga Eul was listening nearby, but she was already strolling down another isle, taking another look at the displays.

"It would be perfect to propose to her at the opening," whispered Yi Jeong, "and I think she expects it."

"You bought the ring a month ago. What are you waiting for?" Woo Bin whispered back.

"I want her to be surprised, and I want to do it privately. It's more special that way. Once the publicity dies down over the collection, I'm going to take her up to that field"—Yi Jeong pointed over to that piece that symbolized the yellow flowers—"and propose to her there."

"_Yeah, man_", Woo Bin punched him playfully in the arm, and Yi Jeong blushed.

The power a woman had over a man was strong, but when the man loved her, that power of that love was unbreakable. It seemed ironic that all of these pottery pieces were so fragile and could shatter in an instant. But they wouldn't. They would be handled with the highest care for the rest of their existence.

Woo Bin suddenly felt a pang of sadness. He would never be given the opportunity to have a love like that, fragile yet strong. He would never be able to mold and shape his feelings. His father had already molded everything for him, just as they had been molded for his mother when she was too young and now shaped for Hye Rim herself. Without that care, one of them, Woo Bin or Hye Rim, was bound to shatter. He had the feeling it would be him.

**Author's Note: The next chapter is already written, but I'll wait a couple of days to post it. This chapter was incredibly hard to start, but once I got going, it felt a lot easier. It's the longest chapter so far. **

**Named this chapter because we see the 2 women currently in Woo Bin's life, his mother who really hasn't been a mother, and Hye Rim, who he doesn't want and is still hiding from his friends. On the opposite end, we see Yi Jeong, former Casanova, ready to make his love for his woman, Ga Eul, known to the world. Thank you for reading! Please review. **


	7. Mysterious People

**Author's Note: This chapter is from Sun Hi's perspective, taking place a week after her and Ji Hoo's last chapter. **

**Chapter 7:** Mysterious People

Sun Hi was going to forget every single thing that happened.

She was going to forget that night, and most importantly, that morning that brought her to the hospital. It was all a blur anyway, but whenever an image threatened to come clearly to the surface, she pushed it down again. She felt so stupid having tried to kill herself. Now she would really feel ashamed when facing others. As if she didn't have enough shame to go around.

There were things that the kind nurses and the handsome Dr. Yoon didn't know about her and would never know. If they did, they'd probably kick her out of the hospital and regret ever helping her. She had thrown people away. Wouldn't they do the same to her as punishment?

Her plan was to act overly healthy and cheerful, like her normal self, and make them believe she was ready to be discharged. Before this, before Seoul, she had always been smiling and laughing. She had been friendly and proud of her life but wanted more. She couldn't remember the last time she did those things and meant it. It was easy to do so when she saw Dr. Yoon however. He was so handsome—borderline beautiful—and caring. He always stopped by to check in on her, and there was something about him that made her feel protected, like he was the only person who had her best interests at heart.

A week had gone by, and everyday, he came in at least twice, sometimes more than that. She noticed that nurses and women passing in the hallways always stared after him whenever he entered her room and left or ran off somewhere urgently. When he crossed paths of other doctors, they seemed overly polite to him although they were clearly his seniors. She thought it was odd, but he had that effect on people, she supposed. He was so generous, yet so mysterious. All she knew was that he was a young doctor who didn't wear a wedding ring. Her smiles for him were real, but her curiosity grew more and more every time she saw him. She assumed the same of him considering she hadn't answered any his important questions.

Sun Hi was not a mysterious girl in the least bit. She was plain, boring, and naïve. Her time in Seoul had proven that. Still, she couldn't let them know, especially kind Dr. Yoon, about her true circumstance.

That afternoon after lunch, Sun Hi was chatting with a young nurse who was taking her blood pressure and changing the bandages on her wrists when Dr. Yoon entered, his first time that day.

"Hello, Dr. Yoon!" Sun Hi greeted him in a cheerful voice complete with a wide smile. She was feeling very good that day, and her acting was a little easier because of it.

Dr. Yoon smiled back at her and her heart sped up, like most days when he did. His smile was so… bright? Charming? Bright _and _charming?

"Afternoon, Sun Hi. How are you feeling?"

"I feel healthier." It wasn't a lie.

"And your lunch?"

"Mmm, it was tasty today. I saved you an apple. I don't know why, but I looked at it, and thought, _Dr. Yoon might like this_." She picked it up off the table and handed it to him. Their fingers grazed one another, and she shrunk back into her bed. Such smooth skin for a man.

He took it and dropped it into his white coat pockets. "Thank you. I'll save it for later."

"Afternoon, Dr. Yoon," said the nurse quietly, bowing formally.

He acknowledged her for the first time since he had entered and for a moment, they talked about medical stuff. Sun Hi didn't understand any of it. She toyed with the loose threads on her blanket until he turned his attention back to her.

"Have you been exercising and walking through the halls?"

"I did a couple of times yesterday but felt a little weak," she told him. "I haven't gone today, but I will."

"I'd like you to do that as much as you can," replied Dr. Yoon. "Your muscles need to readjust to activity. I'll visit later on today."

He wrote something on her medical chart, grinned at her, and nodded goodbye.

"Bye, Dr. Yoon! Enjoy your apple," she called after him.

She turned toward the nurse, who was wearing an unfriendly frown.

Sun Hi sobered. "Is something wrong with me? Are the cuts not healing well?"

The nurse, who had been so nice and conversational earlier, now glared at her. "How can you be so casual with him?"

She was taken aback. "It's just Dr. Yoon. Why?"

"_Yoon_ as in Yoon Ji Hoo. Don't you know who that is?" said the nurse.

Sun Hi's brows furrowed. "Should I?"

The nurse sighed exasperatedly. "_Dr. Yoon_, Yoon Ji Hoo is apart of the F4, four of the most handsome, richest guys in the country. They've been best friends forever, and Yoon Ji Hoo was treated like a king all throughout school and still is in this hospital. He doesn't know it, but it's true. He doesn't even need to work. He could buy this hospital if he wanted. That's how rich he is. If I were him, I wouldn't even bother with this place."

"You must have the wrong Yoon. He may be handsome, but I can't see him as some elitist," Sun Hi admitted. "It can't be true."

"He's the grandson of one of our former presidents. Every other month, he takes off to go travel with his friends to some exotic place. He lives all alone in this huge house. He even dated a model when he was in high school. Ask anyone."

Sun Hi tried to picture Dr. Yoon in his medical coat drinking expensive champagne on a yacht or at a fashion show watching his model girlfriend strut down the catwalk. The image was a funny one. Maybe his friends better fit the role. She remembered what the nurse had called his group. "The F in F4, what does it stand for?"

"Flower."

Sun Hi could see that. Dr. Yoon was an impeccable flower, but she had always thought he liked to be presentable and had simply been born with perfect genes. Not that he was some famed flower elitist.

"All I'm saying is, you shouldn't be so casual with someone like that, flirting and smiling like you did. You should treat him with more respect."

Sun Hi's mouth fell open. "I wasn't flirting with him. I was being polite to my doctor."

"We're all polite to him. We all have a crush, even the aunty nurses. You're no one special." The nurse smiled mockingly at her and left.

Yoon Ji Hoo. That was Dr. Yoon's full name, a name tied to wealth and authority. Those things usually didn't translate into kindness, and that had been all he had shown her. Still, the reveal of who he was made things clearer of why people treated him the way they did in the halls. He wasn't someone to upset or to be ignored. What would happen if that wasn't the case? Had he actually earned the right to become a doctor? Was he really looking down on her every time he visited her room? She felt like something was missing from his story that allowed this to make sense. He was a mysterious one alright.

Maybe she _was _too casual with him. Until she found out the full story, it was better to respect such a person.

* * *

><p>Hours later, just as the hospital wing was quieting down and everyone was preparing for sleep, Dr. Yoon showed up at Sun Hi's room again. He looked tired, but still as handsome as ever, not a hair out of place and not a wrinkle in his clothes.<p>

His presence made her feel awkward this time, given what the nurse had told her about him earlier. She didn't want to seem inappropriate with him. What if he got the wrong idea and abandoned her as his patient? No, that couldn't happen. She was going to be formal with him from now on.

"Sun Hi, you're still awake," he said, coming over to check the machines she was hooked up to. She became very aware of the beeping sound that her brain had learned to ignore over the course of the week.

"Yes, Dr. Yoon," she bowed in bed, keeping her eyes on her hands in her lap. "I was just settling in for sleep."

"Good. I'm going home for the night, but I wanted to check in on you. Did you get in your exercise?"

"Yes, Dr. Yoon. I went for a walk twice as you ordered. I'll walk more tomorrow as well."

There was no flirting now, just seriousness. It made her nervous to act this way. What if she was doing it wrong? She was from the country, and he knew that, but she didn't want him to think that she didn't know how to behave.

He said nothing, but at one point, he leaned down to make eye contact with her. Her eyes uncontrollably fluttered up to his. Something was magnetic about him in this moment, something that made her wish she could go home with him and stay safe for the rest of her life. They stared at each other for a long time, until she forced herself to look away and recover into formality.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

She listened to his shoes against the floor as he left through the door, and then she relaxed. Seconds later, she heard them again. Dr. Yoon reappeared in the doorway. "Who told you?"

"What?"

He moved to the chair next to her bed. "Who told you about me?"

"No, no, no one told me anything," she stuttered, but the look on his face indicated that he wasn't buying it. She exhaled in defeat. "The nurse from today. She told me about your reputation and said I shouldn't be so casual with you." _Or flirt and smile with you_, Sun Hi added in her mind.

"What did she tell you about my reputation?"

"That you were an elitist with your F4 friends. I told her it couldn't be true, but she was pretty convincing. Is it true?"

He sighed. "It's true that I'm wealthy, and that I have wealthy friends, but I'm not an elitist. I gave up that life and attitude long ago. I like you being casual with me although I'm your doctor. Do what it takes to lessen your stress and grow stronger. I'm your doctor, and she's only a nurse. I know better."

Sun Hi softened. This was a guy she could trust, who could be truthful to her. It brought a warm smile to her face. She turned it into a grin when she saw how closely he was watching her. It seemed he liked to study her, and it thrilled her in ways, but it couldn't be possible. Hadn't the nurse said he dated a model when he was only in high school? If that's what type of girl he was attracted to, he couldn't even consider her a woman.

"I have to go. Promise you'll follow my advice?" he asked after awhile.

She nodded.

"Have a good night's sleep."

"You too, Dr. Yoon."

"And Sun Hi?" He turned around again at the door.

"Yes."

"The apple you gave me. It was tasty. Thank you again."

A smile, a real smile, broke out across her face again and her insides squirmed with delight. Elitist or not, Dr. Yoon, Yoon Ji Hoo, was a mystery she wouldn't mind solving.

* * *

><p><em>That night, Sun Hi dreamed she was at a lavish party, a ball of some sort. Everything was golden and majestic, and the chandelier sparkled overhead where everyone waltzed. She was standing there in a one-shouldered silvery dress that made her look beautiful and elegant. Her hair was done up, but several loose strands grazed her ears and neck. She walked gracefully in her heels, searching the room for him. When she stepped into the dancing crowd, everyone parted and moved from the dance floor, encircling her. <em>

_She heard his shoes step onto the hardwood floor, and when she looked up, Dr. Yoon had emerged from the crowd in white. He walked toward her, and they smiled at each other as he took her hand and the music started back up. They danced and people admired them from afar. She felt free as they spun around and around and he lifted her high into the air. When he brought her down, he spun her into a passionate kiss. She returned it. All was perfect. _

_Until the kiss ended and she stepped away from him. Where she had rested her arms around his neck were blood stains on his white suit coat. She found herself crying and hating herself, looking down at the blood dripping from her wrists. The crowd of admiring people were now frowning at her as she tried to stop them from bleeding while she sobbed. _

"_Oppa!" she cried to him. "Oppa!"_

_Dr. Yoon removed his stained coat and threw it aside in anger. Then he pushed her. She fell to the ground, but the music kept playing as if they were still dancing. He stepped away from her in disgust. When he spoke, his voice was not his own. _

"_Go save yourself," said the cruel voice._

Sun Hi sat up straight in bed, breathing heavily, his name caught in her throat. She looked around the room, but it was dark, calm, and undisturbed. When her heart slowed down, she hugged her pillow and cried into it.

Miles and miles away, Ji Hoo was still dreaming pleasantly in the quietness and comfort of the night. The name Sun Hi escaped from his lips as a whisper but would be heard by no one.

**Author's Note: Did you like it? I find it easier to write Ji hoo/Sun Hi because it was originally supposed to be their story only (but this is a bit of a weak chapter). Woo Bin and Hye Rim just sort of started happening along the same timeline in my mind, and I thought I would just go back and forth with it. JH/SH is more developed storyline-wise, but I've been trying to do the same for WB/HR… which is why it's going to take long periods of time before I update Woo Bin's part. His part should be up in a couple of days. I've only written part of it. PLEASE review. Seriously. Or I'll cry. :'(**


	8. Cheating

**Author's note: This takes place the same night as the last chapter. Sorry I'm posting so late. I had to get ready for a wedding and was out of town, then classes started up. Add the fact that this chapter was impossible to write, and there you have it. I give up on trying to get you guys to review (but thanks to those who have). For now, I guess all I can ask for is that you keep reading :) **

**Chapter 8**: Cheating

Woo Bin would've liked to say that he and Hye Rim were successful in keeping their distance over the next week, but it was a blatant lie. Her mother had finally flown into Seoul from Japan, and both families requested dinner with one another. Their mothers got along well enough, but Hye Rim's mother appeared to be less frivolous and more of a partner of her husband. Not so much an accessory.

They allowed their parents to carry the conversation while they tried not to make it obvious that they were ignoring each other. However, by the end of dinner, they were forced to get each other's cell phone number and pretend as if they were welcoming the idea of marriage.

After that, Hye Rim kept popping up in random places, not only one of his favorite clothing stores, but at a restaurant he had taken a date to. In fact, he and his date had sat near Hye Rim, who was there with another man, and Woo Bin had sight of her the entire time. She never noticed him, too busy smiling at the man while in conversation or drinking from her wine glass. He was older than Woo Bin, but not very handsome. He wanted to pay attention to his date, but his curiosity had taken over. Needless to say, he was relieved when they left the restaurant.

Even still, there were some places he didn't have to worry about her. Woo Bin's favorite dance club, so exclusive that not even the F4 collectively had been there, was hopping with the normal faces. Since the F4 no longer went out to nightclubs together, he began frequenting this one. People knew Prince Song there, and he was treated with the highest respect. He was in his usual booth with his men scattered in various places, watching over him in case of trouble. He had talked to a few women that night, but mainly, no one was standing out.

It was around one shot too many that he noticed a woman trying to catch his eye from another booth. She was sexy enough and no doubt wanted him to come over. It would be a short endeavor, an easy one.

He rose from his booth and swaggered over to hers. She grinned coyly, and sipped her martini as he sat down. He gave her the usual lines, and she gave the usual reactions. He bought her more drinks as they did more flirting. After she giggled for the 5th time, he made his move.

"Let's leave together," Woo Bin whispered in her ear.

"I want to dance first," she shouted over the music. "Just one song?"

She didn't just want to dance, Woo Bin thought as he often did about women like her who were so easy to pick up. She wanted to make sure that everyone saw her with him before they left. Sitting alone in a booth with him drinking top shelf alcohol wasn't enough. Flirtatious whispers in her ear weren't enough. The people at the club knew the routine and knew who he was. Her fame was going to come in the form of being Prince Song's lucky one night stand.

"Ok, one song, beautiful," he humored her, offering her his arm and leading her out onto the floor.

People parted as he came through, and like the rest, he knew the woman would be holding her head up high, pretending to be indifferent to the attention. He wasn't like Yi Jeong who made women feel special before he got what he wanted, not women like this. If they were willing to be with him for a night so easily because of money they would never see, what did he have to do but parade them around for five minutes? Five minutes of F4 fame.

One couple did not part for him. He was drunk enough that it insulted him. Sober, he was the mature F4 member, the one who kept the peace. Drunk, he was full of himself and felt entitled.

He cleared his throat to the couple. They were pressed against each other in the middle of the dance floor, kissing deeply. The man's hands were all over her body. Woo Bin scanned the girl over, understanding how the guy could be so wrapped up in her. Then, he reached her legs. Those damned legs.

"Hey!" Woo Bin shouted, fury swelling up in him.

The kissing couple broke apart. They both looked up at him, and once she realized who it was, Hye Rim quickly slid from the man's arms.

"Woo Bin Oppa." It wasn't her sweet voice, but it lacked smoothness. She was too startled.

"What do you think you're doing?" He shoved the man who was trying to put his hands all over her again.

The man chuckled, obviously drunk, and tried to shove him back. He didn't see the ten large men emerge from the darkness of the club, ready to take out whoever messed with Prince Song. "Back off. This girl is with me."

Hye Rim looked on nervous as Woo Bin grabbed the man's collar and pulled him close to his face. "That girl is my fiancée. Touch her again, and I'll break off your hands."

The guy squinted at him in the dim lights of the club. A look of recognition flooded his face. Woo Bin let him go roughly.

"I'm sorry, Prince Song. I didn't know she was your girl," said the guy soberly, turning to make an exit. He bumped into one of Woo Bin's guards, who glared at him menacingly, and pushed through them to leave.

"Hey!" Hye Rim shouted after him, but the man was gone. She turned back to Woo Bin. "Why did you do that? I was having fun!"

"We're getting married, like it or not. We may hate each other, but you won't make a fool of me. I won't stand for another guy marking my territory in front of me."

"Territory?" she spit out in disgust. She then turned her attention to the girl, who had eased herself onto Woo Bin's arm again. "You! Are you stupid? He just said we're engaged. Go away!"

"I'll go away when he tells me to," Woo Bin's date sneered.

Hye Rim moved closer to the girl, and another set of guards stepped out of the shadows and became visible. Woo Bin's guards were startled for a moment then realized that they belonged to Hye Rim.

"You have until the count of three to let go of him. I'm trained in ways you couldn't imagine, and I'll kick your skinny ass all over this club."

Woo Bin allowed himself a grin. He didn't deny that she was telling the truth for a second. If the girl didn't leave his side, things were going to get ugly fast. Woo Bin's date looked panic-stricken and ran the opposite direction.

The two of them were left alone in the middle of the club. Both bodyguards were staring on, waiting for someone, anyone to step forward and do something foolish. The music kept going, but the dance floor was almost completely cleared. This was certainly a turn of events, Woo Bin mused.

"Let's step outside," he told her. She glared at him but followed, their bodyguards trailing after them. Once outside, both of them sent the guards away.

"You wanna die?" She punched him in the arm, and he winced. "What's all this fiancée stuff?"

"Like I said, he was touching and kissing something that didn't belong to him. If I see you with a guy like that again, I won't be so nice."

She scoffed. "Hypocrite! Are you telling me you weren't going to sleep with that girl? That you didn't kiss her? Why were you on the dance floor with her?"

She had him there, but he was still so angry, and he didn't even know why. It wasn't like he was in love with her, and he _had_ been with another person too. Maybe he was just too drunk and cared more than usual.

"Look who has nothing to say. Fine, you win. Since you've ruined my night, I'm going home."

She shook her head in disgust and turned to walk away, her heels angry on the pavement.

Now it seemed kind of foolish. He had made a scene in front of everyone, including her. She already thought he was weak, and now, she probably had the wrong idea. About what, however, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Wait, Hye Rim," he called after her. She stopped but kept her back to him. "I'm sorry. I just can't see you like that with a guy. Not while we're engaged."

"Would you want to when we're married? Is that when I'll be allowed?" she turned to him, frowning. "I hate this place. I can't be myself here. I have no freedom. I should've been going home with that guy just like I wanted."

"Is that what you want? A one night stand?"

"Yeah, I do," she shouted.

He stepped closer to her admiring her figure more. She was wearing one of the dresses she had tried on for him days ago, one that had driven him crazy as soon as she came out of the dressing room with it on. Her attitude was bothersome, but her body was easy to tolerate. He only wanted to deal with one of those things tonight, and he was never one for going home empty handed.

"Then let's have a one night stand. Together."

"What?"

"Let's cheat on our fiancés and our parents," Woo Bin proposed. "With nightclub Woo Bin and nightclub Hye Rim. I want to take you home in this dress."

"Oppa, what kind of mind do you have?" she asked, a grin creeping onto her face. "We can't cheat on each other with each other."

"We already did once, remember? Let's do it again. I'm in the mood, and our fiancés ruined both of our nights."

Hye Rim thought about it for a moment, then squeezed close to him. "My place or yours?"

**Author's Note: In case you haven't noticed, Woo Bin and Hye Rim's storyline is a little naughtier that Ji Hoo and Sun Hi's storyline. I won't be including any graphic scenes, but there will be some general mention of what WB and HR are doing together so I hope I'm not offending anyone. But hey, WB **_**is**_** the Don Juan after all, and Hye Rim is not the typical girl character we see in these dramas. Even Sun Hi has secrets… some of which you will learn about very soon! In the next chapter, you'll hear from Hye Rim. **

**I'm trying to write the dialogue so that it reads like subtitles since I don't know Korean language, but some of my Americanisms are sneaking in. I don't speak Korean, but I'm currently learning and I've already had 2 lessons. I'm determined to speak intermediate Korean by this time next year. **


	9. Tricks

**Chapter 9:** Tricks

_The next morning:_

If Hye Rim was going to marry someone, it was good to know that Woo Bin liked the same stores and dance clubs she did. He was extremely good-looking and had an air about him that she liked in men. If she hadn't been forced into engagement with him, they might've even liked each other in that way.

She had been attracted to him the first day they met, but it had been her own choice. She never had the intention of keeping him around. Now she was going to be his wife, the mother of his children, tied to his family and their control for the rest of her life. How could she accept him in her heart when her heart wasn't ready to surrender to those things?

Before the marriage meeting, her father had told her more about the Song family than the little she had gathered about them over time. When she heard about Prince Song and all of his connections, she wasn't impressed. When she heard he was one year older, she certainly wasn't impressed. How was he going to take care of her when he hadn't even taken over his family's responsibilities yet? Being with him seemed pointless, but she couldn't express that to her father. Instead, she had been his charming young daughter and had gladly, but dreadfully in her mind, accepted the proposal.

Woo Bin's father was frightening, and his mother was childish. Woo Bin seemed well-balanced and mature despite this, but last night, she had seen his underground side. It was the first time she witnessed his capability of putting fear into someone else. Of course, it could've been all talk. He was obviously very drunk, so drunk that he had actually claimed her as his own, both at the nightclub and in his bedroom. At the nightclub, there were no words for how angry she had been, not only for the scene he caused but for the tacky woman on his arm belittling the situation with a smirk. In his bedroom, during their one night stand, she had been wildly thrilled by him, giving him the control she hadn't yielded to him yet.

This following morning, she was aware of the sunlight tickling her skin, aware of his warm body next to hers, and the comfort of the soft sheets that willed her back to sleep whenever she tried to wake up. Then, she became aware of something else. Someone else.

Hye Rim shot up in bed, hugging the sheets to her body. A maid was standing next to her side of the bed with a tray of water. On the opposite side of the bed was another maid with the same thing.

"Morning, Princess Im," said the maid closest to her, her eyes politely on the floor.

This was a new experience. One she would've liked to go without. The Song family seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere. How could they always recognize her? How could their _maids _even know her?

"Woo Bin Oppa," Hye Rim mumbled, pushing at his side. "Woo Bin Oppa?"

After awhile, he rolled over and stretched, smiling and well-slept. His sleepy eyes met hers, and he pulled her next to him and began to plant kisses on her face and neck.

"Hey!" she shoved him away, throwing nervous glances at his maids.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Your maids are standing in your bedroom," she whispered to him, "and they know who I am."

He looked around nonchalantly then took the glass of water being offered to him. Hye Rim watched as he gulped it all down and handed it back. "Just my morning ritual. They're harmless. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Do you want water or tea?"

"I want to leave," she hissed. "Can you please dismiss them?"

"Drink it first, then I'll dismiss them."

She glared at him before taking the glass of water. It was surprisingly refreshing, but she wasn't going to show it. The minute she handed her empty glass back to the maid, they exited the room.

"You're free to go," said Woo Bin offhandedly, crawling back under his covers.

Hye Rim simply stared at him. _He_ was dismissing _her_. She was familiar to one-night stands, but usually, she left before the man could wake, or he left before she could. Sometimes they left each other the same night. There was never this awkward moment of figuring out what to do, asking to leave or being told to leave.

"Fine, I'm leaving."

She expected her dress to be sprawled out all over the floor, but she found it sitting neatly in a chair. There was even a chance that it had been cleaned. She smelled it then wrinkled her nose. No, it hadn't been cleaned, and she smelled a mixture of smoke, alcohol, and Woo Bin's sweat and cologne. Despite this, she put the dress on quickly, tried to straighten out her hair with her fingers, and slipped out the door.

The last person Hye Rim wanted to run into was Master Song, but much to her dismay, he was at the end of the hall leading to Woo Bin's room, already in an impeccable suit and drinking a cup of coffee. Her first instinct was to flee, but he had already spotted her.

"Im Hye Rim, you're here so early."

She turned on her usual sweetness around parents, the sound of her own voice making her feel ill, and bowed miserably. "Yes, I came to see Woo Bin Oppa, but he's still sleeping. It's inappropriate to go into his room. I'll call him later."

"Nonsense! I'll have the maids wake him up. I want to have breakfast with my soon-to-be daughter," Mr. Song smiled, though it was more frightening than warm.

"No, really, Oppa needs his rest. It wouldn't be good to wake him up," she insisted as politely as she could. "Should I come for dinner later?"

Mr. Song didn't hear that part. His attention had fallen on someone else coming down the corridor behind her. "Ah, Woo Bin, you _are_ awake."

Hye Rim swung around. Woo Bin was shuffling towards them in his slippers and pajamas, yawning and stretching. When he saw them, he actually looked surprised to see her. But considering how great she was at acting, she knew it was all a show.

"Morning, Father. Oh, Hye Rim, you're here early."

"I was just telling Father-in-law that I was leaving." She tried to pass him a look to approve of this in front of the man, but he ignored it.

"Why? You came to see me, right? We should have breakfast together."

Hye Rim glared at him then smiled kindly again at his father. "No, I should let you get ready for the day. I'll come back later."

"That's unnecessary, my daughter. Woo Bin will quickly prepare himself, and I'll show you around the grounds. Come." It was an order. She sent one last pleading look at Woo Bin, who simply shrugged.

It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

><p>Mr. Song indeed showed Hye Rim around the grounds, explaining statues to her, examining and dissecting the construction of the house, telling her short stories about her father and his history together, and yelling at groundsmen who were doing a lazy job at trimming the bushes. During this time, Hye Rim's mind was elsewhere. She measured the time in her mind Woo Bin would need for a shower, to dry himself and his hair, to pick out his clothing for the day and to find them wherever the were on the property. This helped nothing. In fact, when he finally did show up, she became infuriated that he had taken so long.<p>

They ate breakfast outside on the veranda, while mostly Woo Bin and his father led conversation. Hye Rim stayed quiet but kept her smile and politeness. All she could think about was how messed up her hair probably looked and how unclean she was. This was not supposed to be the beautiful, sharp daughter of the Im family. The more she sat with them, the more she felt ashamed.

Woo Bin, on the other hand, was relaxed and was enjoying the fresh air and food on his plate. He was clearly afraid of his father. Who wouldn't be. Judging by his tone of voice and ease at the table, however, it was clear that he wasn't worried about a thing.

"Look at that pretty face. So pure," said Mr. Song. "Woo Bin, son, you are very lucky."

Hye Rim blushed and grinned.

"Yes, I know," replied Woo Bin. He seemed to find underlying humor in the situation. "One of the reasons why I started liking her so much is because of that purity. I asked myself 'how did such a beautiful girl keep herself for her future husband', but because of her personality, it's easy to understand. We will make our families proud."

His father was pleased by his comment, but Hye Rim was squirming. Luckily, the man's cell phone chirped. He excused himself for the breakfast table and disappeared into the house.

"You've barely touched your food," said Woo Bin, continuing to feast on his breakfast without care. "Is it prepared badly?"

"I'm prepared badly," she said quietly. "Woo Bin Oppa, please, take me home now."

She hated, absolutely _hated_ to be like this with him, weak and almost begging, but she had to get out of this situation. What if Mr. Song found her out and told her father? What if the maids slipped it to him?

Mr. Song reappeared, red faced and angry-looking, and Woo Bin spoke before he could take his seat again.

"Father, Hye Rim and I will leave first. Hye Rim isn't feeling too well so I'm going to take her back home to rest."

"I understand. I'll have more time for this in the future," his father replied gravely. "I'm heading into the office to take care of some business. Woo Bin, stop by once you've taken her home."

* * *

><p>"You did that on purpose," Hye Rim said quietly.<p>

They were parked in front of her house. On the way, he had quickly spoken on the phone to someone named Ji Hoo, who sounded like he had cancelled lunch plans. The phone conversation has been short, and Woo Bin had seemed slightly annoyed afterwards. She would've pestered him about who the guy was just to irritate him, but she wasn't in the mood. All because of him and what she had realized on the way home.

"What?"

She sighed. "Knowing I was wearing the same dirty dress from last night, knowing I smelled like you, that I would feel ashamed if your father knew I stayed the night. You made me stay for breakfast to embarrass me."

"Every time we meet, you find a way to embarrass or threaten me. I thought this would be a good lesson for you to learn," Woo Bin smirked.

"So even last night was a game to you?"

"No, that wasn't apart of it. I was really attracted to you last night so I suggested for us to cheat."

Last night seemed so long ago to her now, yet the memory was enough to lighten her negative mood. Whether he was husband material or not, Woo Bin put other Korean men she had slept with to shame. Both drunk and sober.

"Well you succeeded in more than one way. I'm too embarrassed for words, yet I want to do it all over again."

She and Woo Bin had a rare moment where they smiled at each other. He would make a great friend and an amazing lover, but what did he have to offer her as a husband? Song Woo Bin was her in the male form in many ways, but she was satisfied with only herself. She didn't need anyone else.

"So, will you get revenge?" he asked.

"I don't feel like revenge right now but watch your back next time. Im Hye Rim has a lot of tricks."

"I've met plenty of women with tricks, but I must say, yours seem to be the best."

Her pride was momentarily recovered, but she didn't want to show surrender to his comment. She smirked at him and got out of the car without saying goodbye.

**Author's Note: If you reached this point, thank you for reading and please review! I picture this a lot more comical than I wrote it. Imagine how embarrassed you would be if Woo Bin did this to you in front of his father! I needed something to shut Hye Rim up and get her to respect Woo Bin a little more, and I thought this would be perfect since it conflicts with the image she tries to give to their parents. I like to think that Woo Bin had no intention of embarrassing her when they first woke up, but when he saw her standing with his father, he couldn't resist an opportunity to have a little fun at her expense. We hear from Ji Hoo next! **


	10. Her Protector

**Chapter 10:** Her Protector

Ji Hoo was swimming in happiness and confidence on the inside as he worked that morning. Last night, something special had happened. He had had an intimate conversation with Lee Sun Hi in the quiet of the night. For the first time, they really looked into each other's eyes, and what he felt in that moment, he couldn't explain to anyone. All he knew was that he was stronger in some way, more determined to prove himself as a doctor to his staff and to her. That sweet, innocent girl.

That morning, he completed his shift in the emergency room and was grateful that nothing too extreme had happened. Still, this was the hardest part of his day. He had too many memories of his parents' car crash and Jun Pyo lying in the street after being hit by a car. Sometimes, he had to see the results of these things come flying through the emergency entrance on a stretcher. The faster the morning went for him there, the better.

Leading into the afternoon, right before lunch for his patients, he moved upstairs to his usual wing of the hospital. Lately, this had become the most exciting part of his day. Sun Hi was his seventh stop, and it took all of his might to not make her the first.

He approached the nurse's desk to inquire about the progress of his first three patients. The nurses greeted him just as they did everyday, overly kind and blushing as they began to brief him on his first patient. He was so strongly aware of Sun Hi's door directly behind him, but he didn't chance a look into the room as each nurse took their turn giving him information.

There was some commotion down the hall. Ji Hoo looked up from the nurse's station. Some boy in a cheap, knock-off designer suit was strolling defiantly toward the nurse's desk, several flustered nurses chasing after him.

"Sir!" They shouted after him. "Sir, wait!"

"Hey, Doctor! Doctor!" the boy called out to him rudely. Ji Hoo glanced over him. He was tall. Gu Jun Pyo tall. He carried himself as though he were the most important person in Seoul, but considering Ji Hoo knew who that actually was, he wasn't going to humor this kid.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend. She came to the hospital a week ago. Where is she?"

"Girlfriend?" asked Ji Hoo.

"Isn't that the word I used?" replied the boy loudly. "I don't have a lot of time. Please tell me which room."

"This is a hospital with sick people. Please keep your voice down." It was hard to contain his annoyance, but he had to be polite and represent his hospital well.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sun Hi in her hospital gown walking along the corridor. She looked up and smiled at him, then it faded into a worried frown.

"Oppa?"

The rude guy turned around to the sound of her voice.

"Ah, Sun Hi," said the boy. He approached her quickly, and before Ji Hoo could comprehend, he had taken hold of her shoulders and was kissing her. When he pulled away, Sun Hi was leaning away from him uncomfortably. "I've been looking for you all over the place."

Her eyebrows were knitted together with worry, and she dropped her eyes. Ji Hoo sensed something was not right. He stepped in between the two of them.

"Please don't handle her so roughly. She's very sick."

The boy chuckled arrogantly. "She wasn't sick, and she doesn't look sick now. Maybe it's all up here." He pointed to Sun Hi's head, thumping her with his finger. She flinched.

People in the hallway were staring at the scene playing out. Ji Hoo thought about the morale and reputation of the hospital. He couldn't act rash, although this boy certainly deserved a punch in the face. Why would Sun Hi be involved with a person like this? It seemed impossible.

Instead, Ji Hoo turned his attention to Sun Hi and said in a calm voice, "Sun Hi, time for you to rest."

She didn't look at him, but she entered her room. A nurse followed to help her into bed, and Ji Hoo and the boy followed. When the nurse left, Sun Hi stared at the boy so intensely, Ji Hoo felt invisible. Gone was her smiling face, her pretty flushed cheeks, and her easy laugh. Now, she looked like the day he had come into her room and tried to ask her questions. Empty.

"Rest, and then we'll go," said the boy to her, but it sounded more like an order. "You've been here too long."

He couldn't take it anymore. He would not stand by and watch her decline in health again. For someone who tried to commit suicide, nothing good could come from it. "That's not for you to decide. I'm her doctor. I'll tell her when she's well enough to be discharged. A boyfriend is not a family member. I think you should leave."

"What?" shouted the boy. "Who are you to her? No one. Don't you have other patients to attend to? Or do you only like taking care of young girls?"

"Jin Woo Ah!" Sun Hi snapped.

"I think you should leave," Ji Hoo repeated.

"Dr. Yoon please," said Sun Hi quietly. "My friend and I would like to talk privately."

It felt like a punch in the stomach hearing her say those words. It took all of Ji Hoo's power to leave the room. Jin Woo was trouble. He had no doubt about it in his mind.

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo went from swimming in happiness that morning to drowning in anger that afternoon. In fact, he was so angry that he napped in the hospital chapel during his lunch break. Whenever he was stressed, sad, or frustrated, or any other strong emotion, he liked to hide out somewhere quiet, somewhere he could shut off his brain. He usually fell asleep once he obtained this place and clarity of his mind. In high school, it had been the empty stairwell he and Jan Di shared. Now, it was the dark chapel.<p>

Before his nap, he had reluctantly called his friends to break off meeting with them for lunch. He couldn't be around them in such a sour mood. They would ignore him for the simple fact that he was being normal moody, quiet Ji Hoo, or pester him about what was on his mind. If the F4 knew the situation with Sun Hi and his anger over this Jin Woo character, he would never hear the end of it.

Instead of a decent meal, he had settled for some cafeteria rice and noodles, which he barely ate half of.

He couldn't hide for long, not these days. Eventually his phone alarm went off and he woke up, stretched, and headed back to his wing of the hospital. Now, he had to face her.

It was a long walk back and when he reached her room, she was staring out the window solemnly. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye, and he looked at her chart resisting eye contact with her.

"Dr. Yoon, sorry. I ate my apple this time." Her voice was soft.

"It's ok. I had a big lunch," he lied. He moved to her bedside to observe her wrists. His fingers tingled when they touched her, but he tried not to make this obvious.

"Dr. Yoon, I apologize for my friend earlier," said Sun Hi quietly. "He was very rude to you."

"Not just to me," replied Ji Hoo, "but to the rest of the hospital as well. He was very loud in the hallway."

Sun Hi sighed. "Dr. Yoon, please. Don't be angry. He's not a bad person."

Ji Hoo chanced a look at her now and knew immediately that she was lying. It was all in her posture, her voice, and her expression. She looked so sad, so numb. It scared him, taking him back to that first day when she avoided his questioning.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed. He had the strong urge to reach for her hand and stroke it gently but knew it was inappropriate. All the ways he wanted to express himself to her were the same.

"Sun Hi, I don't know what you and your friend talked about, but I'm worried about your progress. You are doing very well, but you're not quite there yet. When you are, you should see our hospital psychologist. Then we can discuss discharging you."

"Why? I'm not going to try to," she trailed off, and adjusted herself in the bed out of discomfort. "Dr. Yoon, I won't try to kill myself again. You gave me a second chance and so did my oppa."

"How did he do anything?" It was a sincere question, considering this oppa had been nowhere in sight when she was dying in Ji Hoo's arms at the emergency entrance.

She hesitated then grinned. It made her look tired and worn down rather than pretty and content. "No, forget it. I can see that his rudeness has given you negative feelings. You don't have to worry, Dr. Yoon. I will do whatever you ask of me so that I can get stronger."

"Will you see the hospital psychologist?"

"Yes," she said. "I want to prove to you that I'm thankful for my angel doctor."

He managed a smile, although the conversation had exhausted him. There were so many things he wanted to say, questions he wanted to ask. Almost all of them had to do with Jin Woo, but he had already almost overstepped his boundaries with her that day. He wanted her to have nothing to do with that guy, but who was he to tell her so? His job was to take care of her health, not meddle in her social and private life. He had appointed himself her protector in his own mind, but she clearly had other ideas.

He held eye contact with her for a long time, judging if he could trust her words. He knew it made her nervous, and she eventually blushed and studied her hands. It made his heart beat very quickly, and he stood up before allowing his thoughts to take over. What had happened to the calm and cool Ji Hoo?

"Will he come back?" he asked her.

"I don't know."

It was the only question he would allow himself to ask. He didn't want to think about it anymore, and he wanted her to focus on something else as well, something worth her time and health.

"There's a game night for some of the patients down the hall tonight. Maybe you would like to join them," he suggested.

"That sounds like fun. I've been so bored here," she said thoughtfully. "Will you be there?"

"No, I'm a doctor. If I'm playing games, how am I helping anyone?"

She finally smiled genuinely. "Work hard, Dr. Yoon. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo ended the night feeling uneasy but hopeful. Before he left to go home, he went down to game night, just to peak inside. The room was filled with patients of different ages playing different board games, some chatting together, and some doing very bad karaoke with spectators clapping along. One would almost believe that they were all healthy and were in any place other than the hospital.<p>

He recognized some of his own patients throughout the room, but he searched for her. He found her clapping along in the Karaoke area, a kind grin on her face as an older man sang an old song. She didn't look happy, but she looked like she was enjoying the night at that was enough for him.

Almost as if she knew he would be there, she looked toward the door and spotted him immediately. She waved at him, and he nodded at her. She looked away as quickly as she had found him and continued her clapping.

He didn't stick around after that. That one wave was enough to make him feel content about her situation. Still, something made him feel uneasy. Earlier that day, she had referred to him as an angel doctor, and it had been flattering then. Now, as he left for home, he couldn't help but feel like it was an insult. Angels were invisible protectors of great power and love, but invisible nonetheless. The last thing he wanted to be to Sun Hi was invisible.

**Author's note: I don't know anything about South Korea's hospital procedures so let's just pretend this is how it happens. Sorry it's been so long. I'm super busy, but I'm set on finishing this story. I think about it everyday :) I'll have the next 3 chapters out pretty soon. They are already written for the most part. You can look at this story as having 3 parts. The next 3 chapters will end part 1, and then we'll get into the good stuff, my favorite stuff! Please review! **


	11. Truths and Truce

**Chapter 11:** Truths/Truce

"Here are the files, Prince Song," said his secretary, handing over a manila folder. Woo Bin flipped through the contents quickly and nodded to the man.

It had been a long morning at his father's construction company, and after greed meetings and bribery, Woo Bin was ready for a break.

This would all be his someday.

The thought should've given him pleasure, but it only made him feel sick. He didn't want to make illegal deals and cut corners just to hoard more money, and he didn't want to lure enemies of the Song family into paying debts in blood from their beatings. The company wasn't all like that, but much of it was. His friends knew what kind of person his father was, what kind of person Woo Bin would have to be someday, yet they still looked to him as an equal. They never questioned his character or his sacrifices.

Lately, the F4 had been teasing him about being the least successful out of the four of them. It was all in fun, but it was true. Shinwa Group was on top and doing better than ever with Jun Pyo as its head. Yi Jeong was doing his best, most exciting work since his debut and was no doubt a name uttered in every art circle those days. Ji Hoo, even quiet, carefree Ji Hoo was showing him up as a doctor at the top hospital in Seoul and was overcoming his autism day by day. What was Woo Bin doing? Still working for his father. He wasn't even the vice president yet, just the son who would _one day _take over the company.

Still, people treated him like he had, and therefore, Woo Bin took the work seriously.

He walked to the elevator, skimming the files. When it opened, his father and Mr. Im stepped out.

"Ah, Woo Bin, I see you have the files," said his father, taking them from him.

"Yes, Father, from the Baek deal. Hello, Mr. Im," Woo Bin bowed.

"Woo Bin, my handsome son-in-law," replied Mr. Im, bowing.

He and Woo Bin's father looked thick as thieves. For the hundredth time, he wondered what their alliance was for. His father hadn't mentioned it since that very first day he learned that he was to be married.

"How is Hye Rim?" asked Woo Bin out of formality. He could care less, but it would seem strange to the men if he didn't ask, and Mr. Im would be offended.

Mr. Im sucked in air and became sullen. "Our Hye Rim is feeling very homesick today. Her mood is not so good."

Woo Bin pictured Hye Rim at home having a fit, breaking valuables and shouting at servants or pouting and whining like a child, depending on what person she had decided to be that day. He was given sick satisfaction by it but resisted cracking a smile.

"Did you not hear what your father-in-law said? No son of mine will be disrespectful," his own father suddenly snapped at him. Apparently, they had been waiting for some sort of reply.

"Father, I don't under—"

"Perhaps Hye Rim would feel better if you visited today. She has taken quite a liking to you, which is a good thing."

Great, Woo Bin thought. Why did he have to do anything?

"Oh course," he replied, thinking quickly. "I was going to go over after work. We were going to have dinner."

"Go now. Don't worry about your duties here," said his father. "Your duties to Hye Rim are your first priority right now."

Woo Bin nodded in obedience. Mr. Im strolled toward the doors while his father lingered, lowering his voice dangerously. "Son, you know your duty. Family obligation comes first. Do what I ask, and do not embarrass me. Your fiancée is waiting."

He gave him one final look of authority and left to catch up with Mr. Im.

Woo Bin swore under his breath and prepared himself to visit the evil princess.

* * *

><p>What evil princesses needed were magic crystals. Woo Bin had stopped at an expensive crystal store and was walking the isles, looking for a gift for Hye Rim.<p>

He had long decided that he was above her games. He had played a mean one on her the morning before, and she had possibly learned her lesson, but chances are she hadn't. Either way, he had come to a terrible realization in the car ride over to the store, especially after his father's small threat. They needed to stop combating each other and face reality. That was how he tried to live his life before she came along, and that was how he intended to live after her.

He didn't like her. She was annoying, rude, controlling, and fake. Her positive qualities were all in her looks and what she did with them. Still, he had better find something else redeeming in her quickly. She was going to be his wife. There was no way out. In between his drive from the company to her family house, he had decided to embark on a gift seeking journey. If he bought her something, maybe he could get through to her or at least get her to listen.

A pretty, young saleswoman approached him, smiling brightly.

"Can I help you find anything in particular, sir?"

"Yes. I'm trying to find a gift for a lady friend."

"Do you have a set price?"

Woo Bin had to think about that one. Usually, he would say no, but Hye Rim didn't deserve such a generous answer. Still, if it was cheap, he knew she wouldn't accept it. He needed her to accept it if he wanted to be heard.

"Show me what you would recommend and we can go from there," he answered.

He and the saleswoman cruised the aisles once again. She pointed out several pieces and shapes and told him a little information on each. It occurred to him that he had no idea what Hye Rim would appreciate. Did she like animals? She didn't have any pets that he knew of. He didn't want to get something that symbolized something negative for her or something that fell short. In the end, he decided in a simple, sleek crystal rose. It was long, which reminded him of her legs, and very delicate but would probably sit nicely somewhere in her bedroom. Plus, he didn't want to waste any more time on picking out something for her.

"I hope your friend enjoys the gift. But if it doesn't work out," the saleswoman grinned at him, scribbling down on the receipt. "Please call me."

Her phone number was scrawled across the top. She leaned across the counter inches from him. "Then maybe we can negotiate a refund."

"I'll be sure to keep the receipt then," replied Woo Bin, holding her gaze suggestively, before taking the gift bag and leaving the store.

He would miss things like that, he mused while climbing into his car. He would miss flirting with women, them shamelessly flirting with him. He crunched up the receipt like it held all of his joys in life and tossed it into the backseat.

* * *

><p>The Im family home was surprisingly quiet when Woo Bin arrived. The servants were all very polite and helpful, and Hye Rim's mother was pleasant and explained to him that Hye Rim had retired to her painting shed in light of her negative mood. She ordered a servant to walk him in the right direction, and he found himself traveling outside of the house into the back yard.<p>

He found Hye Rim in a large shed some yards from the house. The servant had dropped him there and left abruptly with a deep bow as if standing near the place was forbidden. Soft, melodic Japanese music was playing softly from inside. When he stepped inside, he saw paintings from wall to wall. Some of them were massive and some were small and intricate. The ones that hadn't been finished sat propped up against the wall, but even they were captivating to look at. They were all different techniques, some oil paintings, some water color, some Japanese style, and some Korean. They were cities, people, objects, animals, and undistinguishable abstract images. All of them were incredible.

In the middle of the room, Hye Rim sat on a high stool in a very different ensemble than he was used to seeing on her. Her overalls were baggy and paint splattered, she was barefoot, and her hair was held in a messy bun with one of her paint brushes. It was strange to see her life this, but she still managed to look incredibly attractive. She was stroking a brush on her canvas, almost trance-like, but he couldn't see exactly what she was painting. He almost didn't believe it was her. This image didn't fit with the sexy Hye Rim or even the innocent Hye Rim. He didn't think that someone with an obnoxious acting talent could possibly fit another talent into her personality.

The music faded to an end. He seemed to come out of a dream. Hye Rim sat down her brush and without looking at him said, "I don't like people coming into my place." Now she looked at him, glaring. "Uninvited."

Woo Bin ignored her and approached the painting to get a good look at it. It was a medium abstract painting. Whatever she had been painting with the small brush blended in too well for him to point it out. He knew nothing about art. That was Yi Jeong's area of expertise. He wondered what his best friend would say if he were to walk into the painting shed at that moment.

"You paint," Woo Bin stated. "Why didn't you mention it?"

She smirked. "Between annoying each other and sleeping together, there hasn't been much time."

"You speak so boldly. Most women here don't go around boasting such a thing."

"That's because they care what other people think. Like Woo Bin oppa, always going on about his reputation." She stood up from the stool and removed the paint brush from her hair. She slid out of her overalls in front of him, and for a brief moment of extreme attraction, he thought about picking her up over his shoulder and carrying her to a corner of the shed to give her something more to boast about. Weakening his imagination, she had short jean shorts underneath. She slipped into a pair of wedged boots and once again, looked her normal stylish, leggy self.

"Why did you come over?" she asked him. "And what's in the bag?"

Woo Bin had forgotten about the present he was swinging at his side. He looked at it and then her. "I think it's time we talked."

She studied him for a moment, then scoffed. "You're here because my father told you to come. He told you I was in a bad mood and as my fiancé, it was your duty to take care of his precious daughter."

Woo Bin laughed. "Something like that, yes."

She rolled her eyes.

"However, we do need to talk. I know we don't like each other, but it's time we face the truth."

It was quiet between them for a moment before she spoke.

"Fine. I'll hear what you have to say."

* * *

><p>They walked around the Im property, where they could be alone and out of sight from the servants and her mother. Nothing impressed him about grounds as nothing of wealth did anymore. He had seen it all. It took a while for them to get started, but eventually, he began.<p>

"It's unwanted for the both of us. We both have lives we don't want to give up. I understand that, but we know that our parents refuse to back down. Any way we look at the situation, any way we try to approach it, we will be married in three months."

She looked like she wanted to protest, but he saw her bite her tongue.

He sighed. "I know how you feel—"

"No, you don't know how I feel. When I say I'm not ready, I'm not ready."

"Yet you're ready to sleep with me, to spend my money, to annoy me. I'd say you're already acting like my wife," he snapped.

"And you're already acting like my husband, trying to calm and correct me when I try to speak my mind, inviting yourself into my painting shed, trying to control me."

"How have I tried to control you? You have the control problem. You're the one making this difficult."

"Then stand up to your father. Tell him you want nothing to do with me or my family," she shouted.

He let out a grunt of frustration. It took all of his power not to explode from anger. Why did she always have to draw that out of him?

He willed himself to calm down and then realized how he could handle this. He was going to treat her like Gu Jun Pyo. He had spent years of trying to talk reason into his best friend with the short, exploding temper.

"I don't want to control you, and I'm not going to my father. I could say all of these things to him, but none of it is important. When my father has made up his mind, there is no more discussion."

"So, what? We walk down the aisle in three months and throw our lives away?"

"Yes," said Woo Bin. "Somewhere inside, you know we have to listen to them. I noticed you haven't spoken to your father about your unhappiness. Why?"

Hye Rim stumbled on that one. She looked up at him seriously, her brows knitted together. "I can't let my father down."

Woo Bin had the feeling she was talking about more than the marriage.

They sat down on a bench and mulled over the situation. The more he thought about it, the more it made him uneasy, but it was the truth. There was nothing they could do except go through with it.

"Our parents think we get along very well and that we spend a lot of time together." He maintained his composure. "Truthfully, I know nothing about you, and you know nothing about me."

"Are you asking me to act? To keep pretending that we are learning about each other?" she asked, looking intrigued.

"No, Hye Rim. No more acting. We have to actually do it, for both our sakes."

She looked disgusted, then bored.

"Now I know you paint," he went on. "What else should I know? What about your friends? What was your social life like in Japan?"

"I've never been a friend person," she shrugged. "Girls were either too jealous or too afraid to approach me. In Japan, I had a lot of boyfriends. They were usually older than me. I'm sure I don't have to tell you the rest."

The girl was honest to him when it came to her dating adventures. Part of him was annoyed that she indeed had been with so many men, but part of him was grateful that she had experience. Had Hye Rim been a perfect, innocent girl like she pretended to be in front of parents, she might have been horrified and sad to learn that he had too much experience. Still, now that they knew this about each other, there would be no real trust in faithfulness. Although he had promised himself to never cheat on his wife, maybe she would accuse him of having a mistress. Maybe she would claim to go shopping, only to meet with another man. What would happen to the marriage then?

"What about you? What is this elusive reputation you keep warning me about?"

"Well, other than me being a Don Juan, which you know all about," he said smoothly, biting his lip. She smiled genuinely at him, in on the joke. It was the first real smile he had seen from her. "In school, I was very popular. All of my friends were. We sort of have this group."

"With Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo?" she asked. He turned to her in surprise. He didn't remember mentioning their names to her. In fact, he had been very careful to leave them out of conversation.

"How do you know their names?"

"Our first shopping date, you had plans with Yi Jeong, and you were mad that I had sidetracked you from meeting him. When you drove me home yesterday, Ji Hoo called to cancel lunch plans. You looked annoyed. Maybe he does that often."

"Yes, those are my closest friends, along with a fourth. In time, I'll introduce you." explained Woo Bin, quickly moving to the next point. He didn't want to answer any more questions about his friends. "Anyway, we should start spending real time together. It will be painful, extremely painful for the both of us, but it's the only way to take control."

"Fine, truce, but not because you talked me into it. I'm doing this for my father."

"Good enough for me. Truce."

Woo Bin picked up the small bag and handed it to her. She eyed him suspiciously as she unwrapped it. He tapped his foot impatiently and busied himself by gazing at a statute some yards away.

She opened the box and ran her fingers over the delicate crystal rose. She laughed. "Are you bribing me with this, Woo Bin oppa?"

He shrugged. "Partly, yes, if it works. If not, then it's a peace offering."

Hye Rim seemed to contemplate that for a moment, then responded with, "If it were a bribe, it would have to be something too hard to resist. I don't like flowers or crystal. Too delicate and easy to break. It would make more sense as a peace offering, but still, too delicate and easy to break."

"Ok, I'll take it back," said Woo Bin, crossing his arms coolly. "The cute saleswoman gave me her phone number just in case you didn't like it. Maybe I'll call her to return it."

"I'll keep it in my bedroom," Hye Rim sneered at him, putting the box back in the bag and holding it to her chest protectively. He smiled, feeling accomplished.

"Enough talking for today. Take me shopping," she ordered, hopping up off of the bench and strolling ahead of him toward the house. "It's one of my favorite things. Keep that in mind."

He shook his head in aggravation and followed.

* * *

><p>When Woo Bin dropped Hye Rim off from shopping, she had a lot on her mind. On one hand, he had made a lot of sense that afternoon, but on the other, she still felt trapped by him and the entire situation unfolding before her.<p>

It was true what she had said about her father. She needed to make her father happy and protect him from anything that would go against that. It was something she had vowed to do long ago. Still, she was losing freedom, and she was going to lose herself to Song Woo Bin. He had made it seem like he had a lot to lose, but as far as she was concerned, his reputation was nothing but a Shinwa flower boy with three other flower boys. She wondered why he wouldn't tell her the name of the fourth guy. He had tried to quickly cover it up, but she wasn't stupid. She saw the way he had uncomfortably changed the subject.

Like Woo Bin, Hye Rim had bodyguards. They followed her at night whenever she went out, but during the day, only one or two went with her. When she was with Woo Bin, however, there was apparently an agreement that they were no longer needed for her safety.

Her main bodyguard and lieutenant, a tall, strong Korean woman who had also been with her in Japan, was waiting at the door. She seemed have eyes and ears everywhere.

Hye Rim watched as Woo Bin's car disappeared down the drive. She turned back to her guard. "Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo, please find out who these people are. They are Woo Bin oppa's friends, and I want to know who I'm marrying."

"It should not take much, Princess Im," said the lieutenant. "Song Woo Bin's friends are extremely well-known."

**Author's Note: So I lied. There's actually one more chapter before "part 1" is over. Part 2 is where stuff starts really happening. I tried to put my own little symbolism to the "Boys Over Flowers" title, in that Hye Rim doesn't like flowers. Or anything delicate. I think this gives a little hint towards future chapters :D Thank you guys so much for reading this story and reviewing. I hope it's as enjoyable to you as it is to me writing it! The next chapter will be out soon! Thanks again and please review! **


	12. Sour Apple

**A/N: This takes places at the exact same time as the last chapter. Please refresh your memory by re-reading that one as well. Sorry! Don't hate me.**

**Chapter 12:** Sour Apple

Ji Hoo missed the bus that morning.

He drove to work in his car and grabbed a coffee in the cafeteria before beginning the long day of work. The other doctors who had began around the same time as him, yet still referred to him as a sunbae, were there as well and looked overly pleased to see that he was drinking the same bitter coffee from the exact same place as they were. He never ate with them or spent much time talking to them unless it was medical-related, and they seemed too intimidated to initiate anything.

The entire hospital was like that to him, being overly kind and observant of everything he did, but it was only because of his suffocating reputation, not his actual work effort. He had known it would be like this, and he had known it would annoy him all of his days, but that morning, he didn't mind.

Because there was one person in the hospital who knew about him and was still able to smile for all the right reasons. She would happily greet him and remember what they had talked about that night, and he could go the rest of the day knowing that she was safe, healthy, and in good spirits.

Ji Hoo almost rushed through his morning in the ER just to simply get onto her floor and check in on her. When it was time, he stalked proudly to her room and entered.

* * *

><p>The room was empty. The bed was neatly made with crisp white sheets, and the curtains were drawn, revealing a meager view of the city. There was no sign of Lee Sun Hi or anyone staying there. It would've all felt like a dream had he not seen the apple sitting on the night stand, shiny and red. He slipped it into his pocket and searched the closet. Empty.<p>

The apple bounced in his pocket as he walked to the nurse's desk. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he hid his discomfort. There had to be an explanation.

A nurse looked up from the computer and greeted him.

"Patient Lee Sun Hi. Was she moved to another room?"

The nurse became timid. "No, Dr. Yoon. She's been discharged."

Ji Hoo didn't know how long he stood there in silence, staring at the woman. All he could think about was the word _discharged. _It was impossible. Hadn't she told him the night before that she would stay? That she would visit the hospital psychologist before leaving?

"There must be a mistake," he willed himself to say. "Did they move her to a different floor? Another room?"

"Dr. Yoon, she was here longer than we should have kept her. It was time for her to go home."

"How do you know she had a home to go to?" he snapped.

The nurse sensed his frustration and signed heavily, as if she wished any other nurse could burdened with telling him the news. "Her boyfriend helped with the discharge."

"That means nothing to me."

"Dr. Yoon—"started the nurse, but he turned on his heel, ignoring her.

* * *

><p>There was a time in high school where Ji Hoo spent every waking moment in conflict with himself. He longed for solitude and freedom from his reputation, but being a part of the F4 gave him identity. He was fed up with Jun Pyo's tirades and red cards but couldn't bring himself to stand up to the guy. He thought he loved Seo Hyun but didn't trust that she loved him the same, which was why he always ended up walking away. Even when Jan Di came into the picture, he couldn't stand the sight of her, yet found himself searching for her in the crowd and around the school. He could never figure out what he wanted until it was too late. And it was always too late.<p>

It was too late with Sun Hi, he thought. Sun Hi was only a patient, and patients left hospitals eventually. That was the goal. But what he wanted was for her to stay, as long as possible. He wanted to be able to walk into that room and see her cheerfully eating her lunch on that hospital bed. He wanted to hear her call him Dr. Yoon and see her smile. She had recovered from the suicide attempt, but if she had lied about staying, would she attempt again? What if he was not there to save her this time? His head began swimming with what ifs, and he pushed it to the back of his mind as far as he could. She was gone.

For the first time in a year, he thought about quitting the hospital. It was an irrational thought, but for some reason, he felt angry with the entire establishment. He felt like it was everyone's fault, just letting her walk out the door into the unknown.

What he wanted the most was to get out of there and breathe for a moment, but he had other patients to visit first. He did so, going through the motions of his job as a caring doctor, but the minute he was finished, he picked up his phone.

He called Woo Bin first. He was the only other single guy in the group, and better yet, he had nothing else to do. Or so Ji Hoo thought.

"Sorry, Man," Woo Bin said over the phone. "I'm busy at the moment. I'm… running errands for my father right now. I'll call you tonight."

Ji Hoo called Yi Jeong next, figuring he would be at the museum and Ga Eul would be teaching still.

"I'm stuck in interviews all day for the gallery opening then taking Ga Eul to dinner. Let's meet after that," said Yi Jeong hurriedly before hanging up.

Next on his list was Jan Di, but he had to tell himself that he had to keep his distance from now on. She was married to his best friend, and he didn't want anyone to get a bad idea about her and Jun Pyo's marriage. Besides, she would see right through him and his feelings about what had happened, and he wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Just escape it.

Jun Pyo was the last resort, partly because he was the busiest out of all of them running Shinwa and largely because Jun Pyo was the one who _wouldn't_ notice that something was wrong.

He took a deep breath and called him anyway.

"Hello?"

"Jun Pyo, it's me. Ji Hoo."

"Ji Hoo! Take a lunch break. Come eat with me at the office."

* * *

><p>He was greeted warmly by Shinwa Group once he entered the building, and found Jun Pyo sitting regal in his grand office, browsing through a stack of folders. His best friend, a guy who could barely write his characters correctly in high school, was the head of a massive company and was taking it to new and challenging heights. He was both amazed of Jun Pyo's effort and scared of the day Jun Pyo would turn back into the naïve student who couldn't get through his own homework.<p>

Jun Pyo saw him enter and stood. They both bowed to each other before settling down in their seats. Also immediately, their food was wheeled in and placed on the large meeting table next to several windows overlooking the city. They were served their individual preferences, and thus began their afternoon lunch.

"You seem very busy." Ji Hoo noted, pointing to the pile of files with his chopsticks.

"Of course I am. I have to provide for my family _and_ my country. Last night I came in from London, and tomorrow morning, I have to fly to New York to finalize a deal. They won't do it with my assistants. They demand that I do it in person," he scoffed and picked at the food on his plate, deciding which part to eat first.

"Have you stopped by Yi Jeong's to see the gallery yet?"

"No, only Woo Bin had the time to go. Do you think we should visit?"

"Yi Jeong said he was in interviews all day so he wouldn't be able to show us around."

Ji Hoo didn't think this reply was strange, but he noticed the change in Jun Pyo's expression.

"You called Yi Jeong before you called me?" asked Jun Pyo. "And why were you so quick to come to the office?"

Ji Hoo fought the urge to roll his eyes. He focused on feeding himself instead while Jun Pyo rambled on.

"Since I've become married, my intuition has improved. You don't normally call the F4 on a whim. We usually have to track you down. And since you called Yi Jeong first—"

"Jun Pyo, these times are rare. Let's eat lunch quietly before I have to go back to work."

Jun Pyo watched him closely. "Ji Hoo, one day you'll have to learn to not be so quiet. One day, it might be your biggest mistake."

Ji Hoo ignored him continued eating. Ji Hoo wanted to tell him everything, about his anger, his sadness, his loneliness, about his strange care for Sun Hi. But he didn't, and he never would. He didn't truly know how, especially to someone like Jun Pyo, who eventually changed the subject about plans for Jan Di's birthday.

In his pocket, the apple weighed heavily.

* * *

><p>Later that night after work, in the privacy of his bedroom, he turned the apple in his hand over and over again. So that was it. Within a week, a dying girl who had fallen into his arms, who smiled at him freely and made him feel purposeful, had left without a trace.<p>

He could've looked for her. He could've called up any of his friends and asked them to get the information. The hospital had never given him her address, and it would be wrong for him to demand it, but he could do it.

Still, something bothered him that she hadn't talked it over with him, the person who was supposed to be her trustworthy doctor. She had looked him right in the eye and lied, only he hadn't been able to catch it.

He felt embarrassed. Patients left all the time. Sometimes patients even died. But Sun Hi made him feel something. He wanted to know her, to protect her. He wanted to be that oppa that she called out to, not that pathetic excuse, Jin Woo. He had fallen for a patient and where he should felt shame, he didn't. And maybe she had caught on, but women never really did catch on to those things. She was probably with Jin Woo, all thoughts about her Dr. Yoon washed away.

He half-heartedly tossed the apple up in the air, then bit into it with a strong crunch. He squeezed his eyes shut at the bitterness and made a face. Her last apple gift had been so sweet tasting and delicious. He had savored the bites and thought of her pleasantly. Now, he could only think of having to let go of her. If it was so easy for her to leave his life, for her to leave this apple behind for him and not wait to hear of its taste, then the fates didn't have her in mind for him. She wasn't the one who was going to stand by his side.

He finished the sour apple anyway.

**Author's Note: This chapter was impossible to write! IMPOSSIBLE. It was supposed to be posted forever ago, but I got stuck several times, hence why it's extremely short (and terrible). Either way, this was the way part 1 had to end. Part 2 will begin with the next chapter, I apologize for not posting this for months. It's been crazy for me, but I'll be back with somewhat regular updates!**

**We will see more of Jan Di, Ga Eul, and the F4 in future chapters :) Thank you so much for the awesome reviews and thank you for reading this story! I love this drama so much, and I really wanted to write this. It will be finished, you can count on that. Please reviews! Fighting! **

**Extra note:**

**I don't think I talked about it, but the reason I say that Ji Hoo is autistic and has Asperger's Syndrome is because in the English translation of BOF, autism was used to describe Ji Hoo after his parents died (even though I don't believe you can become autistic. You're usually born autistic). I also say he has Asperger's Syndrome because I read on wikipedia that the original Japanese character Rui in the manga has Asperger's Syndrome. So I'll use these terms throughout the story in regards to him whether I believe it's fully accurate or not. See you guys soon! Please review (even though this chapter was dreadful)! **


	13. White Horse

**PART TWO**

**Chapter Thirteen: **White Horse

Sun Hi hated Seoul.

She hated how expensive everything was, how the apartment complexes towered over her, how the cars zoomed by urgently, and how it was never forgiving of her. She tried to think back to a year ago, before she had seen the city for the first time, when she knew nothing of the cruel world that awaited her.

It had been a little over a week since Jin Woo had kicked her out of their—_his_—apartment and a week of her having no place to go. What was supposed to be a fresh start for them turned out to be an illusion. Her job at the small restaurant she worked at had been terminated for never calling and explaining her absence. Sun Hi had begged and begged to keep her job, but they had already given the position to someone else and promised to send the rest of her pay in the mail. Sun Hi had returned home crestfallen, and that night, Jin Woo came home in a horrible mood, resulting in a violent fight and her being tossed out with nothing. He was nice enough to toss out half of her stuff in a dufflebag and loose won from his pocket after a half hour of her banging on the door and sobbing.

That first night, she slept in the hallway by the door but he never let her in. When it was time to eat during the day, she took her bag and bought a bowl of soup with the loose won. When she returned to the apartment, she was locked out of the building. For the past week, homeless Sun Hi couldn't recall how she was surviving. She was dirty, her body was stiff, she had run out of tears, and her stomach was empty and hurting.

She had walked so much that her shoes felt uncomfortable with every step. It was embarrassing when she found herself sitting on the sidewalk of an expensive shopping and restaurant strip, but she was so tired and the food smelled so good, she swallowed her pride and took a moment to rest. Sun Hi clung to the gold ring on the chain around her neck, the one thing she had regretted not having with her in the hospital. During that time she had tried to end her life, she had felt unworthy of the ring and had taken it from around her neck and left it in a small box. Maybe now it would bring her luck.

Sun Hi closed her eyes.

_Whoever is listening, _she prayed the words as her stomach growled, _Is this punishment for all of my wrongdoings? I survived suicide. Shouldn't this be my second chance at life? I'm sorry. I'm strong enough to say that now. I have dreams, things I want to do, places I want to see. I want to grow stronger in this life. Give me a sign that says it's possible. Send me an angel, no matter which one._

There was a humming sound and a reflection of light on her face, which caused her to blink. She looked up to find the source.

A man regally dismounted from his white motorcycle, as a prince would dismount from his white horse, and carefully removed his helmet to reveal a perfect crop of hair. The reflection was coming from the sun hitting the shiny metal parts of the motorcycle.

He was really gorgeous, Sun Hi thought, her eyes following him as he got closer and closer. He walked completely past her, not even acknowledging her presence, before she noticed who the man was.

"Dr. Yoon!" she shouted stupidly before she could stop herself.

Yoon Ji Hoo stopped and turned his head. His eyes seemed to gaze over her uninterestedly, as if he had spent his entire life responding to girls calling out his name everywhere he went. Then he recognized her. She wished she had kept her mouth shut.

"Lee Sun Hi," he said. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm feeling much better. I don't want to bother you. I wanted to be polite to the great Dr. Yoon who helped me that time. So, hello."

They both casually bowed towards each other. She saw that he was observing everything about her, and she tried to relax and pretend she was in a normal situation. Her clothes were dirty from sleeping outside, and her hair wasn't properly combed, but he certainly wouldn't notice, would he? He was rich. Surely, all commoners looked that way to him. She had time to take in his expensive clothing, extremely different from the plain tie and medical coat he wore around the hospital. He must've had an off day.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" he asked.

She had to think fast. "I'm waiting… for a friend to pick me up. Don't be burdened. I'm ok. Goodbye, Dr. Yoon."

She smiled and waved at him, then turned to look the other way, pretending to be looking for a friend. After awhile, she turned back and he was gone. Sadness came over her suddenly. He hadn't been interested enough and had believed her lie. This wasn't a hospital. He didn't have to be caring and make sure she had everything she needed. She had been discharged from both the hospital and his mind. And she deserved it. After all, hadn't she lied to him about staying to see the hospital psychologist?

She decided to move on. There was no use making a spectacle of herself, and it would be too embarrassing if he came out of one of the restaurants or stores to see her still sitting there, waiting for an imaginary friend. She only took a few steps before she heard her name.

"Lee Sun Hi," Dr. Yoon called after her.

She turned to face him. He was standing outside of a restaurant, hands in his pockets.

"Would you like to join me?"

* * *

><p>It was nice and comfortable inside of the restaurant. Sun Hi took in her surroundings, but the cutest part of the surrounding was staring intently at her as their tea was brought to the table. Yoon Ji Hoo.<p>

"Thank you, Dr. Yoon. This is very kind of you," she said timidly.

"Sun Hi, answer me this one thing. Why were you sitting outside of the restaurant? Were you really waiting for a friend?" He was straight to the point.

She wanted to smile and lie, but his face was too handsome and intelligent-looking. He wasn't the type of person who wasted his time on liars.

"No. I wasn't. I'm sorry for my lie."

"What is your situation?"

Their appetizers were brought to the table, and Sun Hi's stomach growled. Ji Hoo motioned for her to help herself.

"My boyfriend kicked me out of the apartment a week ago, no explanation. I don't know anyone else in Seoul, no one that would help."

"Is there nowhere you can go?"

"My aunt lives out in the country, but if I go back, my dreams will never come true. I have to stay here and make things possible."

She knew Dr. Yoon would not understand having a dream so strong that one was willing to be homeless for it, to stay in a city where nothing good had happened to her. Everything had been handed to him, perhaps even his medical career.

"Sun Hi, you just left the hospital. You need to build up your strength. Your health comes first and then your dream," said Dr. Yoon.

"Yes, Dr. Yoon." She didn't want to argue with him, especially since he was buying her lunch. She didn't want to think about it being her last good meal.

* * *

><p>After a wonderful, fulfilling lunch, Ji Hoo told Sun Hi that he would give her a ride somewhere safe on his motorcycle. She was shy about the offer but accepted it, clinging to him as they rode through the city. She wondered if he did this for all of his patients he came across.<p>

They stopped at one of the city's most expensive hotels. Sun Hi took off her helmet and looked at the building curiously.

"Dr. Yoon, why are we here?"

"Follow me," he said nicely.

The guard at the door welcomed them into the hotel, and Sun Hi had to guard her eyes when she entered. Everything looked like it was covered in gold and sparkling diamonds. There she was in her large sweatshirt, dirty jeans, and outdated sneakers—what she had showed up to Seoul in—walking into a palace. Jin Woo may have had some kind of money now that he worked for his uncle, but he never could've afforded this place.

Ji Hoo was already at the receptionist desk. "One room please."

Sun Hi snapped out of her astonishment to realize what was going on. What was he doing? Did he expect her to pay him back a favor in exchange for buying lunch? She had to get out of here fast before there was no saying 'no'.

"Dr. Yoon, this isn't appropriate. I don't know what you are thinking, but I'm not a girl like that."

He did something then. He smiled, showing his top row of shiny white teeth, and for a second, she did want to be that kind of girl.

"The room is for you," he said. "I need my patients to get the rest they need without worrying where to go."

"I can't afford this. This is too much."

"Too much?" He asked the question as if this idea had never crossed his mind. "Don't worry about things like that. I'm taking care of a patient. Please, stay for a week or so and eat healthy. Doctor's orders."

He nodded at the hotel hostess, who seemed to understand some unspoken thing. "Goodbye, Sun Hi, and do what I've asked."

"Thank you, Dr. Yoon, but you don't—"

But he was already out the door. Sun Hi turned to the hostess, who was dangling a set of keys in front of her. She showed her to a room on the twelfth floor, and it was the most beautiful room anyone could imagine.

"If this room isn't to your liking, I can give you one of our suites," said the hostess.

"Suite? This isn't a suite?"

"No, Miss. This is simply a common room. Would you like one of our suites?"

Sun Hi looked around the elegant room, her mouth hanging open. "No, this is perfect. Thank you. Do you know Dr. Yoon?"

The hostess smiled kindly. "He is the best friend of President Gu Jun Pyo of Shinwa Group. President Gu owns this hotel."

**A/N: No telling when I'll update the next chapter because I have to switch up some things, but I'll try to get it out in a week or so. Probably 2 weeks at the most. I wonder what Hye Rim and Woo Bin are up to... ****Thank you for reading and commenting and adding the story to your favorites and alerts! It means a lot :) Please review!**


	14. All Exclusive

**Chapter 14:** All Exclusive

"So, have you ever been in love?" asked Hye Rim.

Woo Bin thought for a moment, then chuckled at a memory. "Not really love, but I did have a special person for awhile. It was one-sided apparently. She told me that my kindness was suffocating."

They were having an early dinner and were secluded in a booth. Today, Hye Rim was dressed in a simple dark green mini dress and 3 inch heeled snake skin sandals. Her hair was wavy and flowy, making the auburn color pop. The dress highlighted all of her attractive features, and it was a struggle for Woo Bin to control himself and keep from redirecting her to a hotel. Getting to know her was more important right now, especially with the increasing pressure of his father. Now, Hye Rim, her mother, and Woo Bin's mother were in talks for the wedding planning, and Woo Bin and she had been forced to go look at rings together. The engagement was real, and the wedding was happening in two months time, whether they were ready or not.

Hye Rim cackled, twisting one of her diamond rings. "Who says that? And what guy was she dating? You've never been nice to me."

"I'm being nice to you now," he pointed out, and she rolled her eyes. "She broke up with me the day before my birthday. I never even got to introduce her to my friends."

"Seems like you keep a lot of secrets from them."

Woo Bin sobered. "A lot of it is to protect them. I don't want my private life hurting anyone."

Truthfully, it took a lot of power to protect his friends from bribes, blackmail, and threats, all because of their connection with him. There were even times where he had to protect them against his own father, and he didn't want to be the source of any burdens or personal attacks on their characters. In the past, he had felt incredibly sorry to them. Sorry for being such a person and living such an unspeakable lifestyle. He chose to keep quiet about it, but the older they got, the more he realized that they had an idea of what he was doing. They were aware of his protection and his hardships but were determined to protect _him _from himself. They were determined to provide normalcy and friendship to him. As normal as the F4 could manage anyway.

"You sound like a superhero." Hye Rim said boredly.

"Mmm, but people like us, Hye Rim, and our families, we're not superheroes. We're the bad guys."

"You're different." She sighed. "It annoys me. Maybe that girl is right. Your kindness can be suffocating."

"I'll be back," said Woo Bin suddenly, rising from the booth.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. I said I'll be back."

He flattened down the front of his coat coolly and headed toward the bathrooms. When he was complete out of the line of sight from the booth, he approached the waiter.

"The date went so well, the young lady offered to pay the check."

The waiter bowed politely in understanding, and Woo Bin escorted himself out of the restaurant confidently.

Hye Rim wasn't so bad, he thought. In fact, he was beginning to like her humor, and he appreciated the effort she made to look scorching hot in everything she wore. But the more she brought up his friends, the more it made him uneasy. Would he ever be comfortable introducing them? How would she behave when the time came? He couldn't trust her with an introduction just yet.

It was too much to handle, too much to think about, but he felt bad for some reason. She was his fiancée by force, and instead of leaning on his friends in this difficult, confusing time, he was hiding her from them and them from her. There were so many times he encouraged his friends to share the burden with the entire group, but when it came to himself, it felt impossible. That's when he would drink too much, go days without sleeping, and recklessly race thugs on the city streets to pointlessly enforce his father's rule. It always reached the point when the burden became so heavy, that it wasn't enough to do those things, and he found himself being talked out of doing something stupid by one of the F4 members, mainly Yi Jeong.

When Yi Jeong was burdened, he indulged himself in misery. When Ji Hoo was burdened, he became painfully silent and withdrew from reality. When Jun Pyo was burdened, he became hardened and cruel. When Woo Bin was burdened, he became reckless and dangerous.

Hye Rim was a different kind of burden he was used to, and so far, he couldn't tell what it would drive him to do.

* * *

><p>Hye Rim stormed out of the restaurant, her designer purse swinging wildly at her side. She spotted Woo Bin leaning up against his car sporting sunglasses with his arms crossed as if he was the coolest man on earth.<p>

"You idiot!" she shouted, punching him hard in the arm. "It would've been a disaster if I didn't have any money!"

"You always have money, Princess Im," Woo Bin snickered. "Plus, I figured you could pay me back for your little shopping trip a few weeks ago. The meal cost about the same."

"Ugh, I thought we were done with the tricks."

"Just had to do one more," he smirked. "Come on, get in. I have somewhere to be."

"If you were anyone else, I'd have my father's thugs take care of you," she sneered, opening his car door roughly and climbing in. "And since your pathetic social life calls, you can drop me off at the salon."

"The salon? Why do you want to go there?"

"Why does one go to a salon? Oppa, are you always this stupid?"

Woo Bin rolled his eyes. "Don't make any drastic changes."

"We're not married yet. I'll do as I please. Drop me off."

Ten minutes later, a 20 miles over the speed limit, Woo Bin dropped her off at a posh salon. Hye Rim was well aware of where Woo Bin was going, and she planned on showing up too. Her bodyguard had gotten her all the information she had asked for, and tonight, when Hye Rim crashed Woo Bin's social circle, she would come face to face to what he was hiding from her.

She didn't plan on making a scene, although it sounded incredibly fun, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. She had to know who these people were. In order to do that, she needed a change. Something to disguise her from Woo Bin, who seemed able to spot her wherever she was.

Still, she was Im Hye Rim, and any old change would not work. She had to go with a shock factor, and there was a look she had been wanting to try since she arrived in Korea.

Her father would be shocked, her mother impatient, and her in-laws appalled. Most importantly, Woo Bin would despise it.

It was enough to let Hye Rim follow through with her plan of coloring her hair platinum blonde. Even the stylist at the salon tried to talk her out of it, telling her she would be mistaken for an idol and it would draw unnecessary attention, but Hye Rim wasn't the type to listen to others. She told the woman to be quiet and give her what she wanted.

Hours later, she was a blond bombshell sauntering out in sunglasses and a new dress with stylish leggings and new heelswith a limousine waiting. The color didn't look too bad on her and would make things interesting for awhile.

"Take me to the Art Exhibition Gala," she ordered her guard to tell the driver.

* * *

><p>Hye Rim couldn't believe where she was. While she had known that she was coming to an art gallery wing opening, she hadn't expected to see anything worthy of her appreciation. She loved art, mostly painting, but the pottery pieces displayed before her eyes took her breath away. The artwork was exquisite and worth every penny. Hye Rim would've purchased something right away had she not been trying to keep a low profile.<p>

She had come to spy on Woo Bin and see the part of his life he had hid from her so well. Her lieutenant and other bodyguards had also followed his friends all week and wanted to share their findings, but Hye Rim wanted to match faces with the information.

The party was in full swing, with everyone who was anyone in Seoul and other parts of the world. The champagne and hor d'oeurves were perfect, and the music was elegant. The artwork itself served as the decoration.

Then, she spotted him. Woo Bin strolling easily around the room, hand tucked in his pocket coolly, checking out girls whenever they walked past. He bowed to some and shook hands with foreigner guests, and drank champagne with nonchalance. A couple approached him, and Woo Bin relaxed and seemed to fall into easy conversation. And so it started.

She casually nudged her guard, who was trying to blend in with the crowd. "He is definitely the man of the hour. So Yi Jeong, right? Is he one of Woo Bin Oppa's F4 friends?"

"Correct. That's So Yi Jeong, he's a potter prodigy, and his credentials are off the map," the lieutenant told her in a low tone. "He's also a former Casanova. There's no telling how many women he's romanced in Seoul. Or internationally."

"With a face like that, no kidding. But if he's a former playboy, then who's that girl sticking so close to him?" she asked.

"That is his girlfriend of over a year, Chu Ga Eul. She's a school teacher."

So this was what Woo Bin's friend, Yi Jeong, was capable of. He was a world renown artist, a wealthy, handsome man… with a school teacher for a girlfriend?

Hye Rim blanched, unable to fathom that news. "How'd they meet? There's no way they run in the same circle."

"They met through—"

"Wait, who's that?" Hye Rim tilted her head subtly towards the small group forming.

"Ah, that's Yoon Ji Hoo. He's the grandson of one of Korea's former Presidents. He's an extremely wealthy young man, no family left. He currently works unnecessarily as a doctor."

"No man should look that perfect," Hye Rim gaped in the classiest way possible. "But no girlfriend I see."

"No, Princess Im, but he was spotted earlier today with a young homeless woman. They looked very close during their meal together."

"He's rich and handsome, yet he chooses to work and date homeless girls?"

No wonder Woo Bin was so embarrassed to talk about his friends. They all clearly had their priorities mixed up. Maybe their women were gold diggers. It was a possibility, but the Ga Eul girl looked too sweet and honest to be a leech, and Ji Hoo looked like a guy with ridiculously high standards. He didn't seem the type to be fooled easily.

"They must have other women they're seeing, right?" asked Hye Rim.

"No. If the F4 were dating anyone on the side, it wouldn't be a secret. These are their love choices. Figuratively speaking, since Yoon Ji Hoo has not officially made his relationship public."

Just then, the loudspeaker interrupted the procession.

"President Gu Jun Pyo and his wife, Geum Jan Di of Shinwa Group!" the loudspeaker announced.

All heads turned to the entrance of the gallery.

In waltzed a tall, handsome looking man with the air of more importance than anyone in the room. The way he moved, the stern look on his face, and his impeccable suit screamed extremely wealth. The oddity was the woman on his arm, plain and ugly, although she was dressed in the latest high-end fashion. No one seemed to care or think this was strange. In fact, everyone clapped and cheered. Yi Jeong didn't even mind the fact that this guy was stealing his spotlight. He strolled up and joined the group with ease.

Hye Rim squinted her eyes behind her sunglasses. "That man, he looks very familiar."

"That's Gu Jun Pyo, the leader of the F4. He's the wealthiest young man in the entire country and one of the youngest presidents of any companies."

"His face is everywhere, but that woman. She's terrible looking." The Ga Eul girl may have been plain looking, but at least she had some sort of look going for her. The woman on Gu Jun Pyo's arm had not one attractive physical quality.

"That would be President Gu's wife, Geum Jan Di. Hers is a Cinderella story. "

"Oppa is best friends with this man?"

"Indeed."

Hye Rim felt angry for some reason. She couldn't figure out why Woo Bin was embarrassed. Was he embarrassed that she would think his friends were a bunch of do-good rich people, or was he embarrassed of her? That she didn't fit in with his perfect little picture of innocence and frumpiness that the F4 seemed to love in women. The whole time she had felt like he was hiding them from her, but it felt like he was hiding her.

She watched as the four guys and the two girls interacted with one another. They were drinking flutes of expensive champagne, but the Jan Di girl had refused and chosen water. So they were too good to drink too?

Hye Rim moved carefully around the sculptures, watching them. Eventually they all went their separate ways, and Woo Bin initiated a conversation with a pretty foreigner who was more interested in him than the beautiful art surrounding her. After watching their flirty conversation for at least 5 or 10 minutes, Hye Rim was fed up. She took out her cellphone and dialed him.

Woo Bin surprisingly didn't ignore the call, but he did hesitate for a moment looking at the caller. He told the woman to hold on and answered.

"Oppa!" she said in the sickly sweet voice she knew he hated, watching him.

He looked around suspiciously. "Oh, Hye Rim. Why are you calling?"

"No reason. I just wanted to call. It sounds like you're at a party."

Woo Bin looked at the foreign girl, smiled kindly, and waved her off. He headed toward the exit. Probably to get away from the commotion of the party.

"Oh, it's just a small gathering," he blatantly lied. She rolled her eyes. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Just making sure you weren't talking to other girls. Since we called a truce, I think it would offend me. You're not flirting, are you, Oppa?"

"Hye Rim, don't worry about what I'm doing. We'll do something interesting tomorrow. I have to go."

"Ok, but stay away from other girls. If I can't be out with handsome men, you can't be out with women."

"Not a problem," She watched as he cracked a smile. "And Hye Rim?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever speak to me in that awful voice ever again. It doesn't suit you."

He hung up and entered back into the party. She watched him find his friend, Ji Hoo, and felt content enough to leave the gallery, her bodyguard in tow.

She had an idea of what her something interesting was going to be when she spent time with him tomorrow. And it involved some of these art pieces and his wallet.

**A/N: Some of you guys probably forgot all about this story, huh? Sorry that I haven't updated in literally forever. These past couple of months have NOT been fun for me, but I'm back, recharged, and will be more dedicated to writing this fic. I can't promise regular updates daily, or even weekly, but depending on how much trouble the chapters give me (like this one… which I've been writing off and on for months), I'll probably TRY updating once every week or every other week or so. I'm honestly sorry and I'll work harder.**

**If you guys watched the special F4 episodes that came after the drama, Woo Bin's storyline was about him giving flowers to a girl but she dumped him. When he and Hye Rim are talking at the restaurant at the beginning, I'm referring to that chick. Hye Rim was actually supposed to be that girl when I first came up with this story, but I decided that that storyline didn't fit with what I was trying to do. **

**Please forgive me for leaving you guys hanging for so long and please continue to read and critique my writing. Thank you :) **


	15. Check-Up

**Chapter 15: Check Up**

Sun Hi emerged slowly from under the thick, comfortable sheets and blanket and yawned widely. Not one bad dream, not one panicking moment in the middle of the night to wake her up. In fact, she couldn't ever remember sleeping so well. She rose from her bed and smoothed down her comfortable pajamas simply to feel the silky fabric and opened the curtains to reveal a beautiful scenic view of the city. This was morning 2 of waking up to this life.

She showered for a long time, brushed her teeth and blow-dried her hair happily while listening to music, and got dressed in her jeans and an old sweatshirt, what she had arrived to Seoul in one year ago. Room service brought up her breakfast like clockwork, and she lounged and ate while watching TV.

She knew that she should be searching for a new job or trying to fix her life in some way, but after being homeless and depressed right after leaving the hospital for attempted suicide, she felt entitled to a couple of days to feel safe. She hadn't left the room since Dr. Yoon had dropped her off, but the hotel had washed the small amount of clothes she had and never bothered her unless they were bringing room service. The food was delicious, the bed was comfortable, and nothing in that city held any hope for her.

She also knew that living at the hotel wouldn't last. Eventually, soon, she'd have to swallow her pride and leave. Go back out into the city and try to make her own way in this world. But for now, she wanted to pretend she was worthy of such a lifestyle.

Around noon, she was still in the same spot on the couch, laughing out loud at the rerun of a variety show. One of the female idols from a singing group was showing off her dance talent and the male MC tried to mimic her, sending the crowd and Sun Hi into a fit of laughter.

There was a knock on the door. She paused the TV and wandered over, wondering what else room service had decided to send up. She opened the door with curiosity and slammed it just as quickly with embarrassment.

Dr. Yoon was standing there, dressed up in his nice hospital clothes without his white coat, looking perfect. After a few minutes of rampant breathing and 'ottokes', she opened up the door slowly.

"Annyeonghaseyo," she bowed nervously. "Dr. Yoon."

He smiled at her kindly and bowed back. "Annyeonghaseyo. May I come in?"

Sun Hi became anxious. Did this mean she had to leave now? "It's really messy. I should've cleaned. You gave me a gift, and I did what I wanted—"

"Sun Hi," he interrupted her. "I came to take you to lunch. Are you free?"

"Eh?"

"Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No…" she trailed off.

"I'm on my lunch break from the hospital, and I wanted to check on you."

Sun Hi found herself riding on the back of Yoon Ji Hoo's motorcycle through Seoul again. She thought he would take her to the same restaurant that he had found her at, but he took her to a part of Seoul she had never been too, an upscale part of the city. He dismounted from his motorcycle gracefully while she struggled with her helmet and led her across the street to a restaurant that looked entirely too expensive.

She slowed her step, and he turned around.

"What?"

"Dr. Yoon, I can't," she frowned, picking at her worn hoodie. "My clothes aren't appropriate for a place like this."

"It's fine. You're with me," he responded.

"No, I'd feel uncomfortable. Please forgive my rudeness."

Dr. Yoon smiled at her. "I have an idea."

His idea was to take her bargain shopping. At first, she was hesitant to receive anything else from him, but he began browsing the isles of clothes, selecting outfits for her that looked fashionable and worth more than they sold for. She eventually joined in with him, picking out clothes that looked nice to her but were extremely cheap and comfortable. She left with four bags full and finally chose a cute dress that seemed suitable enough for the restaurant. She thanked and thanked him until she commented that he wanted to make sure his patient as dressed appropriately for the changing season and weather. Jin Woo had never taken her shopping. It wasn't so much that she felt he should buy her clothes, but the fact that he had never thought it would be interesting to pick out what looked nice on her or made her feel like a Seoul girl, fashionable and pretty.

Dr. Yoon took her back to the restaurant they had left, and she followed closely at his side, intrigued by his generosity. There, they talked freely and laughed. Mainly, he wanted to know about her, but she managed to get some of her questions answered too. She didn't tell him everything, was too afraid to, but she shared happier times growing up in the country and funny stories. She felt a little impolite to let him pay for the clothes, the meal, and her hotel room, but perhaps this was apart of pretending she deserved any sort of happiness. She pretended that they were on a date and that he found her pretty. She pretended that she had a reason to laugh. What she didn't realize was that Ji Hoo had indeed brought her on a date, and he was beginning to find her more than pretty as he watched her talk and laugh from across the table.

* * *

><p>Woo Bin watched as Hye Rim admired each sculpture. He figured she would enjoy something like this, being a closet artist. She tried to hide her enjoyment from him, but he could read people very well. There was a smile behind her dark lipstick and cold demeanor. And the blond hair. The hideous blonde hair that she had gotten at the salon earlier yesterday. When he had gone to pick her up from her house, her mother had not been in a wonderful mood, attempting to warn him about the drastic change. The minute he saw it, he could almost feel the gray hair grow from his scalp. He would have to watch his language in the future. Apparently telling Hye Rim not to make any drastic changes meant that she absolutely would.<p>

Woo Bin had gotten over the initial shock and now, they were at Yi Jeong's gallery looking at the new exhibit that he had already seen at the opening party just last night. Yi Jeong was going to be in interviews all day and was going to fly out of the country for more interviews. Jun Pyo would be at the office all day up to his ears in paperwork, and Ji Hoo wasn't much of a threat. He was probably at the hospital working to his heart's content. No one would run into them.

"So, what do you think?" he asked Hye Rim after awhile.

"I think they're beautiful, really intricate. The artist is a bit of a sap though. The whole collection is about his girlfriend?"

"What, haven't you ever created a painting for one of your men?" he retorted.

Hye Rim smirked. "I don't create art for anyone, especially a man."

"This artist used to feel the same, until he met a woman he loves."

"But I don't have that option," Hye Rim mused, coming face to face with him. "I'm stuck with you, never knowing love."

He sighed then and studied her. The blond hair wasn't _too _bad. He still wanted to kiss her, still wanted to touch her all over right there in the gallery.

"Who could love you with that hair?" he huffed, cupping her face. "You look like some teen idol."

She stepped closer to him, eyeing him seductively. "What? It's not your style, Oppa?"

How could someone he hated have such a powerful affect on him? It took all of Woo Bin's acquired pride to step away from her. If he didn't, Yi Jeong would come to learn that his new exhibition had been violated. He played it off coolly, but he was anything but on the inside.

"I've been thinking," she announced. "It's not important for me to meet your friends just yet."

His mind turned away from his lust and focused on her words. It was an interesting change of conversation.

She continued. "I told you, I'm not a friend person. The idea of having to be nice to total strangers, it's annoying. Whether you've told them about me or not, don't think that I want them interfering in my life. You being forced on me is already enough."

Woo Bin stared after her. "What exactly do you mean?"

"This is your friend, So Yi Jeong's gallery, right? You probably brought me on a day you knew he wouldn't be around. The same with the others, and that's fine. I'll probably meet him at the wedding, and that's that. Don't feel burdened to bring us together. That's what I mean."

"Hye Rim, it's not that easy. The F4 is a constant. You can't just ignore that they exist. I'll introduce you when the time is right. It hasn't been right yet."

It was mostly true. There had been some opportunities, if even to mention her, but he was stalling big time. He felt terrible about it, especially now that she had brought it up. Still, once he did make the announcement, it would be awkward if he couldn't integrate her into their lifestyle and friendship.

"I'm not concerned with your F4. Let's just get to know each other and quickly. Then it might seem like I'm not being sold to a stranger."

"Ok," he grinned, approaching her this time. He couldn't unsee the miniskirt and loose blouse teasing him from behind the sculptures. "I have a plan."

"And what would that be?"

"We already have one thing in common. We should continue to explore that common interest until we find more."

She leaned into him. "Here, in the gallery? Your friendship with So Yi Jeong is that strong?"

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him. "My other friend owns a hotel."

She pushed away from him slyly. "Oppa, we know each other enough in bed. You brought me here for my interest. What about you? What's one of your interests?"

Woo Bin thought for a moment. "Shooting."

Hye Rim laughed.

Woo Bin claimed her by the hip smoothly. "Let's go out to the range. I want to know if you shoot as good with a gun than you do at the mouth."

**A/N: This chapter is wayyyyy too short, right? The next chapter will be a lot better and I really like it! :) More time will have gone by, and the story gets more interesting. I'll update as soon as I can! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**


	16. An Elitist Date

Chapter 16: **An Elitist Date**

Every day for the rest of that week and through the weekend, Dr. Yoon showed up at Sun Hi's hotel room around lunch time or in the evening after his shift. He took her to 5 star restaurants, where they served foods beyond her wildest imagination. He took her to the aquarium where she got to pet some penguins, to the zoo where she was allowed to feed the giraffes. He rented out a theater room at the cinema to watch a new blockbuster, explaining that he hated full theaters where there was popcorn, candy, and spilled soda all over the floor and people came and went as they pleased. She had fallen asleep and woken up on his shoulder, the popcorn bag hugged to her chest. He had been watching her quietly, and she apologized for almost drooling on his blazer. The next day, he had asked her permission before taking her to a department store and picking out dresses and getting her hair styled for the opera they attended that night, and for the play the next night where they sat in special private seats.

It was around that time that Sun Hi realized that they were dating. Kind of.

Yoon Ji Hoo wasn't much of a talker, but when he did, it was always to check in on her. How did you like it? He would ask. Was she full? Was it fun? It was easy to answer him. She always liked it, was always full with delicious food, and she always had fun.

She found herself wrapped up in the mystery of him. Sometimes she would ask him questions about himself. Did he have fun? How was life at the hospital? Was the conversation boring?

"No," he would reply with his intense gaze. "I enjoy talking to you."

And then she would tell him funny stories about growing up in the country. The safe ones. The ones that didn't include Jin Woo. Or Auntie. Once, she had let a story about her aunt slip, but she quieted herself before he could ask her about the woman.

On this day, the day he had off, he was simply taking her for a stroll in the park. Around her were beautiful low hanging trees and colorful bloomed flowers. The birds chirped happily above them, and other couples walked past, enthralled in each other.

Sun Hi had braided her long black hair into a side braid and was wearing one of the outfits from bargain shopping.

She and Ji Hoo bumped hands and looked at each other. She wished in this moment he would hold her hand, and his expression showed that maybe he wanted to. Instead, he slipped his hands into the pockets of his trousers. She didn't want to dwell on it. It was such a beautiful day, and every date with him made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Even if he didn't want to hold her hand now, that luck would continue until he dropped her back at the hotel.

"Dr. Yoon, this park is amazing. I've spent one year in the city, but I've never come."

"I thought it would be calming," he replied. "I don't come as often as I used to." He pointed out a nearby bench shaded by a large tree they were walking past. "I used to take naps right there."

She laughed. "Looks uncomfortable."

He grinned. "I used to do a lot of sleeping. Every surface felt comfortable. Now I hardly get enough."

"That's because you're a great doctor. Always watching over your patients."

They made eye contact and stopped walking, right there in the middle of the path.

He removed his hands from his pockets and seemed to be contemplating something. Then someone shouted "Yah! Ji Hoo!"

Ji Hoo froze, his face changing. Sun Hi knitted her eyebrows in confusion over his expression. Both of them looked toward the person who had shouted his name.

There was a man sitting regally on a nearby bench, his legs crossed. His arm was around a woman, who was sitting next to him with her hands in her lap. Then woman looked slightly familiar.

"Those are my friends," said Ji Hoo quietly. "We should say hello."

Sun Hi panicked as they walked toward the couple. The closer they got, she became timid. If the man had looked regal from a distance, he was extremely intimidating up close. Everything about him screamed "I'm extremely rich and extremely important". Sun Hi now vaguely recognized the woman, who looked at lot more approachable and kind. She was the one who had brought Ji Hoo the lunch box at the hospital.

Ji Hoo and the couple greeted casually, but all eyes were on her.

Sun Hi bowed deeply. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Lee Sun Hi."

The woman stood up, smiling widely. "Hello. I'm Geum Jan Di, and this is Gu Jun Pyo, my husband."

"Nice to meet you," said Gu Jun Pyo, standing up at his wife's side. He towered over her.

"We were just—" started Ji Hoo, but Jan Di was too quick for him.

"Having dinner with us so we can get to know your new friend."

* * *

><p>They had dinner at a nearby restaurant where Jun Pyo offered to pay. Together, he and Ji Hoo ordered the most expensive dishes on the menu. Sun Hi knew Ji Hoo wasn't being a snob or showing off. He tended to have expensive taste. The woman, Jan Di, ordered several different meals, and Sun Hi wondered where she would put it all. Sun Hi was timid and ordered the cheapest thing on the menu, although she didn't consider meals in the two-digit range to be cheap.<p>

"So, where did you two meet?" asked Jun Pyo. He directed the question straight to Ji Hoo.

"At the hospital," Ji Hoo simply said.

"Oh, so you're a doctor too?" asked Jan Di.

Sun Hi blushed. "Annio."

"A nurse," Jun Pyo offered.

She couldn't make eye contact with him for fear of mortification. "Annio—"

"She was a patient," Ji Hoo answered for her. "She worked as a waitress for a year at a noodle shop, but no longer does."

Now Sun Hi couldn't look up at all. She was so embarrassed and felt angry with Dr. Yoon. How could he say these things to his rich friends so casually? What would they think of her now?

"Really?" said Jan Di, and Sun Hi waited for the ridicule.

Instead, Jan Di sighed and said, "I was a waitress in high school at a porridge shop _and _had to do dry cleaning deliveries."

Sun Hi's head shot up. "Huh?"

"Nae. My dad owns a dry cleaning business. It's a lot bigger now, and he only dry cleans business professional suits, but before I got married, we were really poor."

That was the last thing Sun Hi expected to hear from her. Jun Pyo didn't even stop her from talking about it. How could she marry someone so rich if she was from such a poor background? Now, she was interested.

"I'm not embarrassed by it," she smiled. "In fact, I kind of miss the smell of the fumes."

"I kind of miss you in that apron at the porridge shop and the school girl haircut," Jun Pyo smiled. It earned him a playful whack on the arm.

Sun Hi looked at Ji Hoo, who looked back at her warmly.

They finished dinner comfortably and Jan Di requested that she call her unnie comfortably. Sun Hi even asked if Jan Di thought the porridge shop might be hiring these days. There was an uncomfortable moment where Sun Hi had tucked a few strands of loose hair behind her ears and she knew in an instant that Jan Di had caught sight of the cut marks along her wrist. She wished that she had worn a light sweater or a long sleeve shirt. Jan Di hadn't commented, only looked away politely.

"Sun Hi, take a walk with me," Jan Di requested.

Sun Hi silently asked Ji Hoo with her eyes if it was ok. He gave her a slight nod, and she left the table. They let themselves out of the restaurant and walked the short distance back to the park where they sat on a bench to talk.

Jan Di grinned at her. "So, how long have you and Ji Hoo sunbae dating?"

All she could do was stare back at the girl. "Uh…Unnie, it's not like that. Dr. Yoon is just doing a good deed."

The girl laughed. "I know all about Sunbae's good deeds."

Sun Hi knitted her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Ji Hoo sunbae was my first love," Jan Di explained. "He was my fireman for a long time, rescuing me from the fire whenever I needed him. I didn't mean to, but I think I caused a lot of trouble between him and my husband when we were in high school."

"You went to the same high school?"

"Yeah! It was the worse. Jun Pyo and his friends were really terrible, but slowly, they began to change, and I began to cherish them. It's a very long story."

The both of them chuckled, and Sun Hi understood something just then. She remembered the look on Dr. Yoon's face when Jan Di had brought him the lunchbox that day at the hospital. A look of surprise, of pure happiness, and a slight look of heartbreak. It gave her the feeling of heartbreak too. How could she compete with a love that he had held since his high school days?

"I think he still loves you," said Sun Hi quietly. "Please forgive me, Jan Di unnie. I know you're married so please don't misunderstand me."

Jan Di smiled at her warmly. "I knew that he loved me for a long time, even after I married Jun Pyo, but those feelings haven't been returned to him in a very long time. Jun Pyo is the one I chose to be with. He was the only option I wanted, the one I was meant to be with. Before me, Sunbae had another love, and both of us have now married others. I'm hoping this third time, he finally wins his love. I hope more than anything that it's you."

"Me?" Sun Hi startled herself by how loud she had said it.

"Please, stay by his side. He wants you there. I can see it."

"Unnie, how can you see something like that?"

Jan Di smiled again. "Because he looks at you the way he used to look at me. Unlike me, you don't have to ignore it. Ji Hoo and I have a strange knowing about each other. It's why Jun Pyo trusts us to be such close friends. He knows in an instant what I need and when I need it, and I know the same for him. He needs you, and it looks like you need him." Again, she glanced down to Sun Hi's wrists. "But most importantly, follow the truth of your heart, Sun Hi."

"Unni, there are things you don't know about me. What if my heart is…?"

"No," Jan Di stopped her. "He trusts you, so I trust you. As for the matters of your heart, leave them all to him."

* * *

><p>Ji hoo wasn't completely oblivious to what Jan Di was doing. He knew that she was somewhere pressing Sun Hi for details about how long things had been going on between them. He was half grateful to her because it allowed him a chance to speak privately with Jun Pyo about something that had been bothering him. On the other hand, he hadn't been ready to introduce Sun Hi to his friends. She was someone special that he didn't want to share, but now the secret was out. No doubt Yi Jeong and Woo Bin would find out before the hour was up.<p>

"So this is why you found your way to my office the other day," Jun Pyo was smug across the dinner table. "You're dating. A patient, nonetheless."

Ji Hoo sighed. "She hasn't been a patient for awhile. I didn't expect to see you out."

"Correction, you didn't _want_ to see me out. Not while you're out with her."

"If you have critiques of her looks or character, keep them to yourself." He took a sip of wine and stared intently at Jun Pyo, waiting for him to make some idiotic comment on how Ji Hoo could do better.

Jun Pyo had married Jan Di, a woman of poor background, but his snobbish tendencies hadn't all disappeared. Jun Pyo felt Ga Eul was only suitable for Yi Jeong because she was simply Jan Di's friend.

"What critique? No woman can be better than my wife," Jun Pyo boasted, "but she looks bright. Nothing like you. What's her family background?"

"I'm not sure," Ji Hoo admitted. "She's from the county, but she lives in Seoul alone." He left out the part that she had been living with a jerk of an ex-boyfriend.

"Alone? Why would she be here alone without attending school and working at a noodle shop?"

"I don't know. That's why I need a favor. I need you to look into something, into her background."

"What happens if you find out something you don't like?"

"She's not only poor, but homeless," Ji Hoo revealed to his friend. "Yet she refuses to go back home. There has to be a reason."

"Homeless?" the word struck a cord in Jun Pyo, and Ji Hoo was sure he remembered when Jan Di was in the same predicament.

"Yes. I have her staying at one of your hotels. I want to help her if I can."

"Wow, Ji Hoo. I've never seen this side of you. She must have really made an impression."

"Will you help me?"

"I'll look into it, but it may take some time. The company doesn't run itself," Jun Pyo agreed to help, taking a sip of his wine. "Speaking of, I'm still in the middle of a rare date with my wife, and I'm sure you want to continue yours."

They found the two girls outside in the park outside of the restaurant looking close already. When they approached, Jan Di stood up to bid Sun Hi goodbye.

"Come by to visit me sometime," Jan Di suggested happily. "You, my friend Ga Eul, and I can have a girls' day."

"I would like that," said Sun Hi, smiling broadly. The two girls waved goodbye, and the couples parted. But not before Jan Di gave Ji Hoo a significant smile. Yes, the secret was out indeed.

**A/N: Slowly but surely, I'll continue to update this! Thank you for reading :) **


	17. Standards

**Chapter 17:** Standards

One rare afternoon, there was a splitting of nurses, doctors, and patients down the length of the hospital hallway while Ji Hoo received updates from the nurse's station. They had all parted like the red sea, but Ji Hoo didn't notice until the nurse ahjummah looked over his shoulder and gasped in amazement.

"Omo," she uttered, and Ji Hoo followed her gaze. There stood Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin, all of them looking incredibly out of place and all of them smirking at him. The F4 had come to visit him at the hospital for the first time.

"So this is where the magic happens," Woo Bin spoke first. A young female patient near him fainted, and nurses and doctors crowded her to help.

Ji Hoo sighed. "Let's talk outside." If Yi Jeong started talking, every woman in the hospital might slip into a coma.

They met in the outside cafeteria area, where people had crowded the windows to watch them talk. Ji Hoo looked around at them, feeling like a fish. Why did the guys have to visit him and create all this commotion? It reminded him too much of high school, where people did all but kneel before them whenever they went anywhere all together. But he knew exactly why there were there. He simply waited for someone to say it first.

Yi Jeong stepped up to the plate. "Ji Hoo, you're too secretive. We had to find out you're dating a noodle shop waitress by text message?"

"We couldn't talk about this after work?" Ji Hoo asked, looking pointedly at Jun Pyo for telling his business. "I have patients to see."

"The white coat suits you, honestly," said Woo Bin. "But this is a special occasion. You haven't dated for years. This requires a special F4 gathering."

"What do they have to eat here?" asked Jun Pyo, looking around as if someone would wheel him out a cart of food any moment. "Anything good?"

"Nothing that suits any of your tastes. Or mine. But I can't go out today. I'm too busy."

"Fine. So quickly tell us about this Sun Hi so we can go out to eat," begged Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo sighed again. He had a feeling he'd be doing that until they left. "There's nothing to tell, except she doesn't work in a noodle shop anymore. She's very bright, very talkative, but not too overbearing."

"What does she look like?" asked Woo Bin. "Tall, slim, long hair?"

"She's short, and very slim, slightly long hair, small face, bright smile. She's 21 years old but not a student."

"That doesn't tell us if she's pretty or not," Yi Jeong pointed out. Although he was in love with Ga Eul, he was still a connoisseur of women in a sense. He consider them artistic pieces to be observed and admired but never to be touched again by his hand.

"She's not sexy," Ji Hoo admitted, "or breathtakingly beautiful, but she's pretty. So pretty and very pure."

It was true. Sun Hi was very pure in every sense personality wise, but Ji Hoo knew that someone who lived with a boyfriend for a year could not have been as pure as he believed. He wasn't going to tell his friends that. Homelessness, plainness, noodle shops and porridge shops, the F4 had learned to stomach these things in their women, as surprising as it seemed. But being with other men intimately was not something he wanted to share about her to the group. He would most likely never share her attempted suicide either.

"Jun Pyo, what do you think?" asked Yi Jeong, most likely for entertainment rather than the truth.

Jun Pyo simply shrugged. "Not at all Ji Hoo's usual standards, but she'll fit in with Jan Di and Ga Eul."

Ji Hoo was pleasantly surprised. It might have sounded like a slight put-down, but coming from Jun Pyo, it was actually a huge compliment. Jun Pyo was the leader of the F4, no matter how pompous, clueless or both he could be, and what he thought of those joining the circle was important.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were also surprised. Woo Bin started clapping at his response. Yi Jeong followed suit in amusement. Pretty soon, all of the bystanders and people staring out the windows began clapping too.

The F4 looked around quizzically at the cheering crowd.

"I feel like we're still in high school," Yi Jeong shuttered.

"Let's get the hell out of here. I'm hungry and it's bringing up my trauma of being hit by a car and forgetting my wife," Jun Pyo muttered, standing.

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Woo Bin asked Ji Hoo. "This meeting was too short."

"Another time."

"Well, we know you'll try to hide Sun Hi from us as long as it takes," said Yi Jeong, clapping him on the shoulder, "but sooner than later, we should greet each other."

Woo Bin added to it, speaking a little too loudly, "Take as long as you need. Reveal her when you're ready. There's nothing wrong with that. I'll be a good friend and won't hassle you. Sometimes it's good to wait."

Ji Hoo studied him carefully. A moment ago, Woo Bin had been pressing him for details. Ji Hoo wasn't convinced that Woo Bin wasn't hiding a girl himself. He was going out less and less and was not drinking as much. He hadn't even picked up any women at Yi Jeong's art exhibit opening. Yes, he was definitely hiding someone, but Ji Hoo was going to sit back and let that unfold. Woo Bin didn't usually hide things from the F4 other than the inner workings of his family, so if he was hiding a relationship, it was for good reason.

Ji Hoo walked with them back inside, and the sea of people parted once again. His friends headed off to eat delicious food, and he went back to the daily hussle of working at the hospital. But it was fine because that night, he was taking Lee Sun Hi somewhere amazing.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Woo Bin was not the only one going behind the F4's back and hiding a girl. Woo Bin had gotten the text yesterday evening from Jun Pyo, informing him and Yi Jeong that Ji Hoo's boring, celibate stage had finally come to an end. At first, Woo Bin had celebrated the news. Ji Hoo had always been the weird friend, but he and the other guys had worried about him for going so long without dating. Ji Hoo staying single meant he still hadn't gotten over Jan Di, a topic absolutely none of them <em>ever <em>brought up. But finally, _finally _he was moving on.

Then, Woo Bin felt worried. Jun Pyo hadn't left out the fact that this Sun Hi girl was a waitress at a noodle shop, which led Woo Bin to think he had lowered his usual high standards and was going after a Jan Di type. Not that Jan Di wasn't a good type, but Woo Bin didn't want some girl getting mixed up in their world because Ji Hoo needed to match her to his past love. Or worse, a gold digger Ji Hoo was using to match his past love.

Next, annoyance. Why was Ji Hoo always so secretive? Why didn't he ever show his motive behind anything he did? Ji Hoo may have been 4D, but he wouldn't just replace Jan Di so easily unless his feelings were serious. Which meant that although he was serious about this girl, he didn't bother telling them about her. The F4 were his best friends. He didn't have to act so ashamed to be associated with them all the time.

Lastly, Woo Bin felt guilty. Because he was doing the exact same thing Ji Hoo was doing. He had found out about Sun Hi through a text message, but when would he have the nerve to tell them about Hye Rim? On their wedding day? Still, his situation was different than Ji Hoo's. Jun Pyo had said it himself. This Sun Hi girl was going to fit in perfectly with Jan Di and Ga Eul. Hye Rim was not.

"Yah! Woo Bin," he heard Jun Pyo shout and broke out of his thoughts. The waitress was standing at their table, waiting for him to order. He ordered his usual and sent her on her way.

"What's going on in that head of yours? I thought we left Ji Hoo at the hospital," Yi Jeong joked.

"A man has the right to think," Woo Bin snapped back. "Ji Hoo looked good though, didn't he? Like a real doctor. I'm still amazed that he gets any work done."

"Apparently, he's working more than enough. He managed to turn one of his patients into his girlfriend," said Yi Jeong.

"Honestly, Jun Pyo, what's she like?" Woo Bin was curious.

"Must we keep talking about this girl?" Jun Pyo drawled boredly. "There's not much to say except Ji Hoo is clearly in love with her, and Jan Di invited her on a girls' day with Ga Eul."

"How long do you think it's been going on behind our backs?" asked Yi Jeong.

Woo Bin scoffed. "Behind our backs? Are we girls who care about these things now? " He was trying to save face as a man, but he was so curious about Ji Hoo's girl. He wanted to divulge as much from Jun Pyo as he could. Maybe if Hye Rim had an ally, it would be easier for her to join the mix.

"Are we so busy that we don't know these things about each other?" Yi Jeong mused, not willing to hide his curiosity. He looked at Woo Bin. "For all we know, Woo Bin could've gotten married."

Woo Bin froze, probably a little too long. Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong chuckled, then stared at his expression.

"Is it really that startling? Stop clubbing and find yourself a suitable girl!" Jun Pyo scolded him. "Even Ji Hoo found someone."

The waitress returned with their drinks. She was a pretty woman but nothing compared to Hye Rim. Lately, she and Woo Bin had been spending a lot of time together. The getting-to-know each other process was fun, and Woo Bin was starting to care for the girl, despite her coldness and cruel sense of humor. He probably should've been out with her rather than getting this treatment from his friends. If they only knew that in one month's time, he would indeed be married.

"The F4 apparently has a thing for waitresses. What's wrong with her?" said Jun Pyo as the three of them watched her walk away.

"Now I understand why Ji Hoo kept his girlfriend a secret," sneered Woo Bin. "We _are _annoying."

**A/N: Just a tiny little chapter. Next chapter coming up very, very soon. In one or two days. Honestly! :) **


	18. Dreams

**Chapter 18:** Dreams

Ji Hoo knew he had it bad when he sent stylists and one expensive champagne colored long, satin gown to Sun Hi's hotel room to prepare her for their date that night. It wasn't his style to do something as extreme as that, although he had taken her shopping a few times. Makeovers were more Yi Jeong's style, and Jun Pyo had done it to Jan Di once to show off his wealth. During the time Ji Hoo had loved Jan Di, it didn't matter what she wore or what she looked like. Only her happiness mattered, and he knew she would feel insulted if he tried to treat her any special way, a lesson it took Jun Pyo a long time to learn. With Sun Hi, he was learning that he could get away with it. She liked surprises and didn't find them upsetting, but fun and adventurous. She always expressed hesitancy whenever she felt she didn't deserve something and didn't expect him to do any of the things he did, and that's how he knew she wasn't a gold digger.

When his shift ended at the hospital, he all but skipped out of the building and went home quickly to shower and get ready. He chose a champagne colored suit jacket to wear on the outing, hoping to match her.

Although he had stopped thinking of himself as an elitist, Ji Hoo could admit to himself that he _was_ shallow. He loved clothes, and he loved looking good. Outside of the hospital, he had to dress impeccable, his hair had to be perfect, and his jewelry had to sparkle brightly. He didn't want to date a girl who was the same way. It would be too exhausting for the both of them. Min Seo Hyun, his first love, was a fashion model but she had a sense of effortlessness in her beauty. He wanted a girl who was comfortable in her own skin and was just as pretty without the flash and the sparkle than she was with it. To him, Sun Hi was that type of girl.

When he arrived at the hotel, she was waiting for him in the lobby. He caught his breath looking at her slim figure in the champagne colored dress and strappy heels that fit perfectly. Her hair was in a long sleek ponytail and her face was painted with soft, natural shades. She looked timid standing there while hotel guests observed her, but when she saw him enter, she began bowing happily.

When he reached her, the excitement was gone and she greeted him shyly. "Dr. Yoon, you didn't have to do all of this."

"Do you like it?" he asked. He, too, felt timid.

"It's beautiful. Of course I like it," she smiled at him.

"Good because tonight, we're going somewhere I really like."

He held out his arm and she clung to it. They exchanged smiles as the hotel guests continued to look on.

"Dr. Yoon?"

"Yes?"

"You look perfect," she said, shyly grinning at the floor as she walked.

He accepted the compliment, but he hadn't been going for 'perfection' despite his shallow tendencies. His only goal had been to match her.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Yoon, what is this place?" Sun Hi asked him when they arrived at the date. Many guests were flooding into the doors of the music hall, all dressed up and anticipating tonight's event.<p>

"It's the ballet. One of my favorites," he replied. He led her into the building, arms linked together. It was the only skinship he could bring himself to do just yet. He hadn't dated in such a long time that it felt foreign to him.

They found their seats in the private balcony area directly in front of the stage. He liked having privacy with her, as if she were someone only he could admire the whole night. He had taken her out on so many dates now, just to see how she would react, to experience her laugh, listen to her voice as she talked, learn about her more and more past the sickly girl who had harmed herself. The more he took her out, the more he fell for her. He wondered how she would react to watching his favorite ballet.

Ji Hoo hadn't played the violin in a long time, but the music, he still knew by heart. Watching the beautiful dancers move to the music and use their bodies as an art form, he was reminded of his mother in the old pictures of her own ballet days, delicate, beautiful, and pure. She had been classically trained by the best of the best but gave it up to become a dutiful wife to his father, the handsome young man from another wealthy family of politicians. Ji Hoo wondered what his parents, wealthy plurocrats, would think of a girl like Sun Hi.

He and Sun Hi shared one smile before the lights dimmed and the ballet began.

Throughout the entire ballet, Sun Hi was enthralled. Ji Hoo had seen this particular ballet several times so he chose to observe her rather than much of the stage. At times, he noticed her leaning forward in her seat, eyes shining with unfallen tears, but she wore a smile on her face. When it was all over, she stood and clapped loudly, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths.

"You smiled all through the performance," Ji Hoo noted soon after they had left the balcony seats and were walking out of the building, again arm in arm.

"Because… that's my dream," replied Sun Hi, blushing.

"What?"

Sun Hi closed her eyes and breathed deeply again. "Dance."

"You perform ballet?" he asked curiously.

She laughed cutely, implying that his question was beyond embarrassing. "When I was younger, but since it was in the country, my skill level wasn't very good. These days, I love contemporary dance. It's probably not what you expected of me, right, Dr. Yoon?"

"I didn't know what to expect," he admitted, suddenly interested in this dream of hers.

"I want to join a studio to train and then try out for a performance. The place I wanted to join was very elite but had the quality I wanted. I worked as a waitress for a year to save up for the fee, and I had enough but then…" she trailed off, not meeting his eyes. "I lost the money."

He had a funny feeling that she hadn't lost the money. Her so-called oppa had probably stolen it for himself.

Before he could continue, it began downpour raining. Sun Hi gasped and tried to save her dress and hair, but it was too late. Ji Hoo gave up on his suit right away, grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward a line of cars that had been retrieved from valet.

* * *

><p>Sun Hi was still breathless just thinking about the ballet. It was definitely the best date he had taken her on, and the one she would remember the best. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time, but the ballet had also brought up sad, painful memories. Her father excited for her 6 year old self to become a ballerina, hiding her dance dreams from her aunt, Jin Woo talking her into coming to Seoul with him, him stealing her hard earned money and blowing it on alcohol at expensive clubs and who knows what else.<p>

Despite these thoughts, the spirit of the performance stuck with her as she continued her night with Ji Hoo. After it had started raining, they had run to his car, and he suggested that they have dinner comfortably.

They left the main city and drove to the outskirts of Seoul, where the houses grew larger and larger in size. They drove in silence for the most part, but it was comfortable and calming. Soon, they pulled into a large drive, and there sat a large old fashioned house, larger than any house she had ever seen.

Ji Hoo parked in front of the door and helped her out of the car quickly. Both of them ran for it, but the rain hadn't given up on soaking them.

"This is your house?" she asked timidly, gazing at it.

"Yes."

"And you live here all alone?" She remembered this information given to her by the snooty nurse at the hospital.

"Yes."

Sun Hi wanted to ask him what had happened to his parents, but she didn't want to seem too blunt. If he lived alone, something must've happened to them. He led her inside, and the further they went, the more she realized who Yoon Ji Hoo was. He seemed to lead a solitary life and truly worked pointlessly as a doctor. He didn't spend much time home because nothing looked well lived in, but everything was state of the art.

There were a total of four pictures in his living room. One was a picture of him as a child with people who looked like they were his parents, the woman shockingly beautiful and the man unordinarily handsome, and another one of him was with an older man who looked like his grandfather. They had gone fishing. There was a picture of him with three other boys from high school, one of whom was the guy that Sun Hi had met the day before, Gu Jun Pyo. If Sun Hi thought Ji Hoo was a flower now, he had been the brightest bloomed flower in the flower bed of springtime in his high school days. Gu Jun Pyo looked even more scary and unapproachable in the picture than in real life, and the other two guys, who must've been the remaining F4, looked pompous and arrogant as well. She wondered what type of people they were. Would she ever get to meet them?

Lastly, there was another picture in which the F4 were joined by two girls. In this formal picture, there were no signs of arrogance, only friendship and happiness. Sun Hi recognized Jan Di right away. She was wearing a wedding dress with her groom, Jun Pyo, while their friends surrounded them. Sun Hi assumed that the other girl was, Ga Eul, a friend Jan Di had mentioned. She looked to be attached to one of the F4 members, the one with the charming smile that made her lose her thoughts momentarily.

"That was their wedding day, the friends you met yesterday," said Ji Hoo, who had been standing behind her. She jumped from being startled, and he smiled at her.

"Who are the other three? Are they all apart of the F4?"

"The F4 are only four of us men." He pointed out each of these friends as he spoke. "This is So Yi Jeong. He's a famous potter, and this is his girlfriend, Chu Ga Eul, who's a teacher. She's Jan Di's best friend. And this is Song Woo Bin. He likes to keep the peace in our group. Jun Pyo is the leader."

She wanted to ask him what his position was in the group, but it was obvious. He was the face.

"The cook is in the kitchen preparing dinner. I'll get you some dry clothes."

"You have a cook?"

"On some nights. Not always. I try to cook my own dinner sometimes but it never comes out right."

She laughed, trying to imagine him hovering over a stove.

He retrieved one of his shirts from his bedroom and led her to another room with its own bathroom and gave her the option of showering before dinner. She took it, wanting to experience his home. She didn't feel scared being there, not worried like she had been when he had escorted her nonchalantly to a hotel. The house was empty, but it was welcoming to her. And maybe she felt at ease because no one was around to judge her.

Her long hair was still wet when she joined him in the dining room, wearing a long white button down shirt that almost went down fully to her knees. She blushed when she entered looking like that, but he hadn't given her any shorts to put underneath. He too had changed, but into a complete outfit.

He stared at her for a long time, and she wondered if she should ask for more to change in, but he said nothing, only waved at the food that had been set out. There were two glasses of wine, and the lights had been dimmed.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "This looks delicious. I'll have to thank the cook personally."

"She left already. It's just us. Is that ok?"

"Oh, actually that's better. She'd be shocked if she saw me dressed like this."

Ji Hoo laughed. "Probably. Let's eat."

Ji Hoo asked her more questions about her dream of dancing as they ate. They both sat at the heads of the table, and she yearned for him to be closer to her. What had started off as a crush was developing into strong feelings for this guy. A part of her liked that all she was wearing was his shirt and he seemed to like it that way, but another part of her didn't want to ruin it with intimate expectations. She was feeling brave tonight however, comfortable. Now that he knew her dream, she felt like she had revealed part of her true self to him.

After a delicious dinner, he led her to a different room in the house in which she learned something new about him as well. He showed her a fancy, white violin that had been propped up against a wall near a large window. Sun Hi imagined that in better weather, sunlight poured happily through the curtains.

"I want to play you something," he said quietly, hoisting the violin onto his shoulder and leaning onto it.

She sat on the bare floor to pay close attention, and he began playing a soft, soulful melody by the window, the rainy sky as his backdrop. She closed her eyes and allowed it to float through her like it had the ballerinas earlier that night.

After awhile, she felt her body react, moving like it had not in several months. She rose in her spot and began to dance, remembering what it felt like to release herself in this way. She danced, wishing to forget Jin Woo and all of his cold-heartedness and lies and wanting Ji Hoo to see this release. She formed the moves herself as he continued to play his slow tune and the rain continued to pour outside.

When she sensed the end to the song, she ended in a semi-graceful pose. She felt embarrassed, not because he had watched her but because she had become weak in fighting for her dream. A year later of leaving everything and everyone she loved behind her, she had nothing to show for it but ugly cuts on her wrists and a cruel, intimidating ex-boyfriend.

She swallowed this sadness and focused on Ji Hoo's wonderful gift of music instead. "That was beautiful. You must've taken years and years of lessons to play so amazingly."

"Years and years and… years," he smiled. "For a long time, music was the only way I could express my emotions. I haven't played in a long time. Most of my ability is gone."

"No, it was beautiful," she blushed, walking towards him. "I hope I can dance the way you play violin one day."

"You will, once you earn enough money. I really liked it."

For a few minutes, both of them watched the rain from the window. The sound of it was calming just as the sound of the violin had been.

"Sun Hi, are you lonely at the hotel?" asked Ji Hoo after awhile.

"Yes, a little," she admitted, "but I'm grateful for the room." But at the same time, she was uncomfortable about the money situation. "Dr. Yoon, I've been thinking, and I don't think I should stay there much longer. It's too expensive, and it's a waste of your money."

"I didn't want you to think about things like that."

"I know, but I have to."

"Ok, leave the hotel," he said suddenly, "but I have a request."

"What?"

"Stay here."

She simply stared at him while his words sunk in. "What!?"

He patted her on the head gently. "Don't misunderstand. You can sleep in your own room with your own bathroom. You can treat this as your home. The only requirement will be for you to get a job."

"So I can pay you rent?"

"No, so you can stay in Seoul and try again to accomplish your dreams. That will be the payment."

Sun Hi frowned when he said this. "Dr. Yoon, I feel like a burden to you. I can't just live here like this."

"I don't like people who are burdens," he said bluntly. "If I felt that way, I wouldn't ask. Sun Hi, please consider."

A year ago, she had made the mistake of following her boyfriend to Seoul and agreeing to live with him. That hadn't turned out at all how she had expected, and she was being punished for it. But Ji Hoo was different, wasn't he? She wanted to be by his side, wanted to get to know him even more. She really liked him, and like Jan Di had said, she wanted to be by his side.

"Ok, but I won't make the same mistakes as before. I'll help out around the house when I'm not searching for a job and cook the meals so you don't have to pay for a cook. Oh! And I can pack your lunch for work since the hospital food isn't good!" She grew excited at the last chore. "I remember the look on your face when you saw Jan Di unnie bring you a lunch box."

"That was the first time." He grinned.

"The first time?"

"The first time anyone made me a lunchbox."

"Really?" Sun Hi felt her face go warm again. "Well, Dr. Yoon, I'll make sure you get plenty from now on. Yes, I would like to move in."

That night, she stayed in an extra bedroom in his house. She wanted to sleep, but her heart wouldn't rest. How could she have ever loved a guy like Jin Woo? She saw his flaws clearly now. Ji Hoo, a guy who was above her in all areas, treated her with more respect than Ji Woo, a person who was from the same place as her with the same background had ever in one night. Ji Hoo made her feel like more than enough. He made her feel fun and bright. He made her feel like she deserved to smile. Isn't that what her father had wanted for her?

Still, she had made a lot of bad decisions. If he knew about them, maybe he wouldn't treat her with respect. Maybe he'd walk all over her the same as Jin Woo. Or worse, maybe he wouldn't have even looked her way.

Jan Di's words became stuck in her last thoughts before she finally drifted off to sleep, the rain lightening up. _Please, stay by his side. He wants you there. I can see it. _Yes, she was starting to see it too.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Woo Bin's chapter. Can't promise on how soon I'll post but I will try :/ There is more to the storyline so just hang in there. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and for favoriting and subscribing! **


	19. Who You Are

**Chapter 19:** Who You Are

Woo Bin shifted gears and sped up another 10 miles, already 30 miles over the speed limit. Hye Rim's hair blew back from the immense speed and she screamed excitedly into the country air. Woo Bin laughed beside her from behind his sunglasses, holding the wheel of his sports car steadily, keeping it in control as he streaked down an open road outside of the city of Seoul.

When he approached a turn, he shifted gears again and slowed down. Hye Rim pumped her fists in the air and gave another holler. "Oppa, faster, faster!"

"If I go faster, we'll die before we even make it around this turn," Woo Bin warned, the wind distorting his voice.

They eventually pulled along the side of the road, and Hye Rim attacked him with her lips. He held her in the driver's seat of his car, smoothing down her hair as they kissed. They had been trying to get to know each other in other ways that didn't involve sleeping together, but kissing was fair game. If Yi Jeong could do it, so could Woo Bin.

"Oppa, you know what I've discovered about you so far," said Hye Rim, resting her head on his chest, an oddly sweet gesture. "You're boring."

"Boring? Why?" he protested, trying to shimmy her off of him.

"I'm boring too," she admitted. "We rich people don't have many things that entertain us easily. Even racing the wind in a sports car only lasts for a few minutes."

He kissed her bare shoulder. "I guess you're right. I've never thought of it before."

"Uh, kissing is not enough," she growled miserably. "How are we supposed to wait another month?"

"I crave you, and I don't even like you," he murmured, pulling her mouth back onto his. It was a lie the minute he said it. He craved her _because _he liked her. It was growing inside of him each and every time they went out. He, Song Woo Bin, really liked Im Hye Rim and couldn't get enough of her.

They had exhausted all of his favorite restaurants and things to do without being spotted by any of his friends and so he had decided to take her for a drive. They were running out of things to do, and the one thing he wanted to do was banned. He'd have to introduce her to his friends soon, but the thought of it still made him physically sick.

The both of them continued to kiss while he remained deep in thought of what to do next. Eventually she pulled away.

"Oppa," she asked him quietly. "You hate when I'm cute, right? Is it really that bad?"

Woo Bin laughed out loud. "It's worse than bad. It's evil."

"I used to really be like that, innocent and naïve. It's funny how people change. How things become fake."

"Yah! What are you talking about? Acting sentimental is still annoying."

Hye Rim smirked. "You're fake too, it seems. With me, you're cold and distant unless you want something, but there's something I see every once in awhile. Calmness and charm. You know who I am. But who are you really? We've had how many dates, and I still don't know."

Woo Bin removed his sunglasses. That was a question he had been asking himself his whole life. Who was he? When he was with the F4, it became clearer, but never perfectly in focus. He was Song Woo Bin, the 4th flower. Song Woo Bin, the Don Juan. Song Woo Bin, the peacemaker. Song Woo Bin, his father's ruthless son. All of these personalities clashed with one another. Which one did he inhabit the most? Which one was his true self?

He decided to be honest with her in his confusion. "I'm…Song Woo Bin, the prince of the mafia. I'm cold with everyone who isn't the F4. I live a charmed life just like the rest of my friends, but unlike them, I'll suffer the consequences of it one day, or my children. I'm rich because of blood money, because my father is corrupt and vicious. Without the F4, without my money, I guess I'm no one."

"I don't want to marry a no one."

"Then tell your father," Woo Bin retorted, feeling irritated now. Kissing wasn't fulfilling his need either, and he didn't want to hear about how much she didn't want to marry him yet again after showing her part of his heart.

"Don't sound so annoyed," she sneered, lifting herself from his chest and plopping back into the passenger seat. "I just want to know who I'm marrying. You're different with me than you are with your friends."

Woo Bin looked over at her in surprise. "How would you know? Have you ever been with me and my friends?"

Hye Rim sighed. "I was there that night, at So Yi Jeong's exhibit opening. I saw you with the F4 and their women."

For a while, Woo Bin couldn't speak. He was embarrassed, angry, and anxious all at the same time. He let his emotions tornado inside of him before looking at her. "What do you mean, you were there?"

"I mean I went, knowing you'd be there with your friends. I saw them." She was exasperated. "What's wrong? Has your perfect little bubble been popped?"

"Why has it taken you this long to say anything, Hye Rim? Why are you spying on me?"

"I wanted to see the real you, and I wanted to know how you saw me compared to them. And now I know." Hye Rim looked at him longingly. "Isn't it my right to know, as the woman you're marrying?"

Woo Bin opened the car door and got out. He began walking along the side of the road to cool down, too embarrassed to face her. He couldn't tell her that he was keeping her from them, but any woman in her right mind should ask.

"Oppa!" She shouted after him.

He turned and saw her running toward him in her leather heels and felt bad that she was getting them dirty. He had just bought them for her the day before. Hye Rim looked extremely out of place on the dirt road in her mini skirt and silk, see-through blouse, and high heels. He was sure he did too in his black designer suit.

"Why are you so upset? Shouldn't I be the one walking off?" she shouted when he allowed her to catch up with him.

"What do you want me to say? You should've waited for me to take you to greet them before you took things into your own hands!" he shouted.

"I'm not a patient woman. What I want, I get. I wanted to see your friends so I saw them. You're angry because now I know why I've been hidden from their sight."

"And why is that?"

Hye Rim smirked, despite the heated argument in the middle of the country. "Because I'm the side of you you're ashamed of. I'm your corrupt father and your blood money lifestyle. What are they going to think when they find out you're in an arranged marriage after they've gotten their fairytales of the quaint, plain girl who cares nothing about wealth that they can mold into perfect girlfriends and wives."

"Yah!" Now Woo Bin was really upset. "You think you know who my friends are because you went to a gallery opening? You think my friends are that easy?"

"Yeah! Maybe I do. All perfect faces, no substance and certainly no taste."

"Yet here I am, miserable with you, some girl I dominated at a hotel because I liked her legs! What kind of a future are you?" he shouted at her cruelly.

Hye Rim took a step back. She blinked, looking pained. The she smiled in spite of herself. "Finally, some honesty from you. Can you really take care of me after saying those words?" She strutted away angrily and Woo Bin swore. He grabbed her by the wrist, and they met eyes angrily. She wrenched away from him and walked back to the car.

He followed her and got back in. So much for a fun date.

"Hye Rim—"he tried to apologize, but she cut him off.

"We've done enough talking. Drop me off downtown in the shopping district. I'll find my own way home."

He sighed, turning on the engine, making a U-turn, and driving back to the city.

* * *

><p>He parked on the curve and shut off the car once they reached retail civilization. Happy shoppers swung boutique bags by the handle as they walked past and the sun shined, but inside the car, it was downcast and looking pretty ugly, Woo Bin mused.<p>

"Hye Rim—"

"Let me out—"

"Stop talking and let me speak," Woo Bin shouted. Hye Rim sat still in her seat, still not looking at him. "You're right. I hid you. But weren't you the person who told me you wanted to be hidden from them?"

Hye Rim said nothing.

"My friends are my life. They're the one thing I don't have to be ashamed of. The way you spoke about them back there, it made me hate you for a moment, and I said something hurtful. But don't forget that you, too, used me that first meeting."

She pushed open the passenger door and climbed out angrily. He swore, and got out as well, expecting to chase after her.

"Hye Rim," he, again, attempted to grab her by the arm.

"Don't do it!" she shouted.

"Listen to me!" he shouted back.

"Woo Bin sweetheart!" chimed a woman in an upbeat voice.

Both he and Hye Rim looked toward the source. Walking towards them with four salesmen flanking her on either side, arms lined with shopping bags stood Woo Bin's mother. Her smile was bright, and her eyes widened with excited anticipation. She strolled up to them, her face heavily make-up-ed, and momentarily, the salesmen allowed their exhaustion to sink in behind her back.

Hye Rim quickly bowed happily at the woman, pretending to forget her anger. "Hello, Mother-in-law!"

"Mother," said Woo Bin, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "I didn't know you were back yet."

"Guess where I was this time?" she asked, as she often did whenever he saw her. She appeared to have no idea that he and his soon-to-be wife were in a heated argument on the street.

"Where?"

"Thailand! It was so relaxing I almost forgot I lived in Seoul! We'll go sometime, just us three, right?" she smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

Woo Bin knew that trip would never, ever happen.

His mother took the both of them to a café and treated them while talking about her Thailand adventure and how the weather in Seoul was not up to par, even though it was a beautiful day out.

Hye Rim was a terrific actress. She showed no sign of being angry with Woo Bin, but he knew she was boiling under the surface. Why did he say what he had said to her? Why had he been so cruel?

At the same time, it was true. He wondered if she had started developing some feelings for him as he had for her. Several weeks ago, she wouldn't have reacted the way she had, and would've probably snapped something similar back to him. Now, he had the capability of hurting her feelings.

It was probably a good sign, since his feelings for her were growing, but she still made him so angry. He wanted the pushing and pulling to stop. In the past, he had scolded Jun Pyo, and often Yi Jeong for being so dramatic over their relationships. Now, he was the one with all of the drama, and he couldn't talk to any of them about it.

"So, have you met the F4 yet?" His mother asked Hye Rim out of the blue.

Woo Bin choked slightly on his coffee.

"Uh, yes!" Hye Rim replied happily. "They're really impressing men, just like Woo Bin oppa."

His mother beamed at the girl. "They're so handsome, but their families should be ashamed..." the woman trailed off disapprovingly. "As high as they are in society, they let those boys marry anyone they want. Such poor, plain girls."

"Mother." Woo Bin warned.

She waved him off, "I know, I know. Woo Bin disagrees, but it's better he marry someone with the same family background, beautiful and fashionable, like you."

"Thank you, Mother-in-Law," Hye Rim bowed timidly.

His mother looked at her phone. "Ooh, I have a deep tissue massage in twenty minutes. We'll have to do this again soon. I'll leave first. Enjoy your date!"

She bowed quickly and left out of the café before Woo Bin and Hye Rim could properly bow and say goodbye in return. The two of them sat there, before Hye Rim gathered her purse to leave.

"Don't leave. Let's just talk about it." He said quietly.

"Maybe I could live life like her," Hye Rim reflected out loud, "pretending to care about you and leaving before it shows I don't. Instead of you hiding me, I can hide myself and save you the embarrassment. I can have that kind of loveless marriage too, right? Girls like me, beautiful, fashionable, and rich, who are we to deserve love? I'll leave first."

She stood to leave.

"Do you even know what love is?" Woo Bin asked her.

She turned around and snapped, "No, do you?"

"Yes, I do. When I see the way my friends look at their women, I know that's love. If you judge them for not marrying rich and not marrying girls like you, then maybe we _will _have to live like my parents. And my mother gave birth to me. I hold my tongue about how I feel about your father, so you'll hold your tongue about what you think of her."

She said nothing and left. Woo Bin took a sip of his coffee, fighting the urge to smash it on the table.


	20. Visitors

**Chapter 20: **Visitors

It was a glorious day two of Sun Hi living in Ji Hoo's home. She woke up for a second day in a row feeling refreshed and went about showering, making her bed, and starting another day of looking for a job. Yesterday, she and Ji Hoo had set out early in the morning, he to go to work at the hospital and she to look for a job. By the time she had returned, her clothes and personal items had been delivered from the hotel to the house, and there was an old girls bicycle parked at the entrance with a cute pink ribbon. There was a note attached to it, and Sun Hi read it carefully.

_Sun Hi,_

_You probably took the bus to get back home. Sorry that I couldn't help you look for jobs today, but hopefully this will help you get around easier. It wasn't very expensive so don't feel burdened. I'll be home late from the hospital. Let's eat something delicious when I return._

_~JH Oppa _

"Oppa?" she had said to herself. She couldn't even fathom calling Dr. Yoon 'oppa'. They were dating, but she wasn't exactly his girlfriend either, just a patient he liked taking out. And buying bikes for. To her, Ji Hoo would always be 'Dr. Yoon', her angel doctor that she sent her heart fluttering. That night, she had waited anxiously for him to come home, and he made her a stack of pancakes much to her confusion and surprise. Pancakes were what Westerners ate for breakfast, not what Koreans ate for dinner. But she ate them, and they were delicious.

Now, this morning, she had been startled by the sound of a vacuum and put on a white robe that had been left in the guest bathroom to go exploring. She tiptoed through the halls until she stumbled upon two cleaning ahjummahs, who didn't nearly look as startled to see her as she was to see them but looked shocked of her lack of dress. Sun Hi bowed timidly and greeted them. She had forgotten that Ji Hoo had people to come clean his home.

The women bowed back humbly and quickly moved to another room to start cleaning an already clean house.

On the kitchen counter, she found a bowl of fresh fruit and helped herself. It wasn't a traditional Korean breakfast, but she imagined he wasn't used to eating so early in the morning. If she was going to live in his house, she would do as he did.

After finishing her fruit and realizing that Dr. Yoon was out for the day, curiosity struck hard. She went into his bedroom to explore and after a moment's thought, shut the door so that the ahjummahs wouldn't come in. She sat and bounced on his bed, then fell back and moved her arms as if making a snow angel on his sheets. She went to his large, walk-through closet and grazed all of his shirts and ties with her fingertips. She tried on his hats and posed in front of his large, full-length mirror, slipped her small feet into his large shoes, sprayed a touch of his expensive cologne and wafted it through the air, and tried on a pair of his diamond earrings, modeling them by tucking her hair arrogantly behind her ear.

She laughed when she was done, feeling giddy at her exploration. She went back to the bed and cuddled up underneath the blankets, her head resting on his pillow. Thoughts swam uncontrollably. What if she married Ji Hoo? She would get to lie with him every night in this room, cuddling together, warm. She'd get to watch him while he slept and say goodmorning when he opened his eyes.

"Ottoke! Sun Hi, get a hold of yourself," she whispered to herself and proceeded to go get dressed in her room.

She put on one of the dresses he had bought her that first time they had gone bargain hunting, light blue and perfect for the sunny day out, and braided her hair into a long French-braid and another idea struck. She was feeling very bold today and wanted to show that she was grateful for everything that Ji Hoo was doing for her. She didn't want him to think that she was taking what he was giving without much thought, but if someone wanted to show her kindness, she wanted to be smart enough to accept it.

Despite the anxious looks from the maids, she helped herself to the kitchen, cooking and creating two cute bento boxes, one for her and one for Dr. Yoon. She would take it to him at the hospital after searching for a job first.

She tried to approach the maids, who were cleaning the next room over, and overheard them having a quiet conversation about her.

"Master Yoon has changed," one of them was saying. "Having girls over like this one?"

"She's pretty, and he's seemed lonely for a long time. It's time he gets married," replied another, "But still, having her here like this…"

"Well, what do we know? We just clean his house quietly and receive payment. Master Yoon is sensible. He wouldn't just let _any _beggar off the street—"

"Uh, I'm sorry," Sun Hi interrupted their conversation, and the two ahjummahs looked toward the ground, blushing. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving to visit Dr. Yoon at the hospital. I cleaned the kitchen the best I could. Thank you for being helpful."

The two ahjummahs said nothing, only bowed embarrassingly. Sun Hi left, feeling embarrassed herself, and tried out her new bike.

* * *

><p>The afternoon arrived and Ji Hoo was already making his rounds in the hospital, feeling a little lighter than usual. Yes, he even smiled at his fellow residents and Head Dr. Kim. What would he have the maids make for dinner tonight? Should they eat by candle light again? What if they made the food together? He had always found that sort of thing romantic but was embarrassed to tell his friends who liked doing things on a larger scale to appeal to women.<p>

He visited the last patient, an elderly woman who had a really bad chest cold, and thought to finally allow himself a lunch break. He was still standing in her room when he heard two piercing screams.

He ran into the hall, expecting something terribly bad to have happened, but in front of him was Woo Bin, handing a girl to concerned medical staff. Another girl decked in a hospital gown was clinging to him, and a nurse was trying to pull her away. Ji Hoo rolled his eyes.

"Ji Hoo—" Woo Bin started, and the nurse finally pulled the girl away successfully.

"What are you doing here?"

Woo Bin looked around nervously. "I really need to talk to you."

"We can't have people fainting in the hallways when they're already sick."

His friend sighed in frustration. "You can tell me your trick later, but did you hear me? I need to talk to you now."

Ji Hoo took him around the corner to a private sitting room, a room doctors usually used to tell families that their loved ones were going to pass away. Woo Bin didn't look so good. He had obviously come from his father's company because his suit was all business and no style. Woo Bin paced around the room as Ji Hoo sat patiently.

"So?"

Woo Bin hesitated before asking "Why did you keep Sun Hi from us? If you like her and you're dating her, why keep it a secret?"

Ji Hoo stared at him before comprehending that this was more about him than Ji Hoo's reasons.

"Many reasons," he replied.

"But which one was the strongest reason?"

Ji Hoo was honest. "Even at this age, it feels like we share everything, and I didn't want to share her. Not for a long time."

"Ji Hoo, I'm a bad guy," Woo Bin confessed miserably. "And a coward."

"Wae? Because you're hiding your own woman for different reasons?"

Woo Bin stared blankly at Ji Hoo before speaking. "How'd you know?"

"It's not like you to hide things like women from the F4, which means this woman is no ordinary person. You're worried about her."

"Aren't you worried about Sun Hi?"

"No. If the F4 decides they don't like her, I can handle it and keep her by my side anyway. You couldn't handle it, and you would end it with her right away. In fact, you would never keep a girl by your side who we wouldn't like. Am I incorrect to say your family has made arrangements?"

"You bastard, am I that easy to you?"

"Yes," Ji Hoo nodded.

Woo Bin ran a hand through his hair, avoiding Ji Hoo's eye. "Ji Hoo, she's different. I really care about her, but she's easy to hate. I feel sick just thinking about her and Jun Pyo in the same room together. Or you. Ottoke?"

Ji Hoo thought that was curious and felt a little guilty. His friend was _that_ worried about how he would respond to his girl?

"If you care about her, what does it matter, what I think or what Jun Pyo thinks?"

Woo Bin sighed loudly as if it were obvious. "Jun Pyo is so narcissistic, I don't even know how we made the cut to be his friends. My girl… she has a strong personality too, and not the cute type like Jan Di."

"And me?"

"You?" his friend scoffed. "You are impossible. You'll give her 3 seconds before you vow to completely ignore her."

"But… you care about her. Woo Bin, someday the F4 will be old men. Will you ask our permission to die? Just once, be unpredictable."

Finally Woo Bin collapsed in a chair. "I feel sorry for her. I like her, but I'm not ready to take care of her. She pretends she doesn't want me to, but she does, and I hurt her yesterday, basically saying she wasn't good enough to be my wife."

"So instead of being here at my workplace, you should be with her apologizing."

"She's not one you simply apologize to."

"Then how do you want me to help?"

"I don't. I just wanted to tell someone, someone who could understand. I guess I was wrong." Woo Bin frowned.

Ji Hoo leaned forward and put a supportive hand on Woo Bin's shoulder. "I'll try my best to like her. If you like the girl this much, it should be in your instinct to protect her, not hurt her."

Ji Hoo's phone rang then. Expecting it to be a nurse with a crisis, he answered it somberly.

"_Dr. Yoon, a young lady is here to see you at the nurse's station,"_ the nurse said.

Ji Hoo hung up and looked at Woo Bin, who was waiting for Ji Hoo to explain the interruption of their chat. There were only two possibilities of who the young girl could be, Jan Di and Sun Hi. The nurses knew Jan Di by face and would've called her a friend. It had to be Sun Hi.

Ji Hoo panicked. "I have to go."

"Is it an emergency?"

"No. Someone's waiting for me."

Curiosity flared in Woo Bin's eyes. "Is she here? Lee Sun Hi?"

"Just… go. We'll talk later."

Woo Bin laughed. "Come on, let me meet her. It's destiny that we're here at the same time."

"Go protect your woman and maybe you'll be worthy of meeting mine someday," Ji Hoo laughed, pushing Woo Bin out into the hallway. "Go that way!" He pointed to the complete opposite of the hall where Woo Bin had come from and strolled off to the nurses station.

* * *

><p>There at the nurse's station, standing cutely in a baby blue dress and a frenchbraid was Lee Sun Hi. She was carrying what he recognized to be a bento box, and when she saw him, she bowed happily.<p>

He approached her, not caring of all of the nurses were watching in awe. They no doubt recognized her.

"Hello Dr. Yoon," she greeted him. "I'm sorry to bother you at work."

"It's ok. It's my lunch break," he lied.

She smiled brightly. "Perfect. I brought you something. Maybe we could eat it together."

"I'd like that," he replied.

He led her to the outside cafeteria area where they could sit and enjoy the nice day out. She unwrapped the bento boxes and he was reminded of how Jan Di tried to make everything cute whenever she packed a lunch and cooked something. Sun Hi had done the same, only she had placed the food into a cute pattern rather than a picture. Nurses now gathered at the windows to watch them eat, and for a second time, he felt like a fish.

"Dr. Yoon, why are all the nurses watching us?" Sun Hi asked.

Ji Hoo glanced over toward the windows of the courtyard and several nurses looked away, pretending to be busy. "Because I'm eating lunch with an old patient who's dressed very nice today."

Sun Hi blushed and brushed invisible crumbs off of her dress. She was dressed for a date, and it made him very happy on the inside.

"Wait, Dr. Yoon," she leaned in and whispered, "Do they know that we live together?"

"No."

She let go a breath of release and continued eating.

They ate with no interruptions other than the nurses watching them, some leaving to go fulfill duties and other's taking their place.

"I have really good news," Sun Hi announced. "I found a job today."

Ji Hoo perked up. She hadn't wasted much time. "Where?"

"At that old porridge shop Jan Di unnie used to work at. The chef gave me a test to see how well I could serve the customers and gave me the job after a half an hour, and I used Jan Di unnie for a reference. I hope she doesn't mind. I start tomorrow morning."

"Congratulations. That's great news."

"The best part about it is, the dance studio where I want to train isn't that far. If I make enough money for the fees, I can go straight there after work" she beamed at him. "Dr. Yoon, thank you."

"You're the one who found the job. What did I do?" he asked genuinely.

"For the bike… and everything. Because of you, I might have another chance in Seoul. It means a lot."

Ji Hoo smiled, wishing he could leave work and spend the rest of the day with her, bike riding through the city, smelling the flowers at the park, going to a cool café. Instead, he enjoyed watching her eat happily from across the table, hoping that she would stay in Seoul with him forever.

**A/N: Woo Bin/Hye Rim's chapter to be posted late Friday probably :) Sorry for any grammatical errors!**


	21. Apologies

**A/N: This chapter is perhaps too long… sorry for any spelling/vocab errors**

**Chapter 21: **Apologies

Song Woo Bin had been sneaky. Ji Hoo had given him good, honest advice at the hospital and then turned around and had shoved Woo Bin out into a hospital hallway, telling him to leave straight away. Apparently his girlfriend was more important than Woo Bin's issue with Hye Rim.

Woo Bin discreetly watched as Ji Hoo approached a girl at the nurse's desk. The girl, Sun Hi, wasn't beautiful in the way Hye Rim was, but she was effortlessly pretty. Her smile was wide and attractive as she greeted his friend, and flashed a bento box.

"Not bad, friend. Not bad at all" Woo Bin mumbled to himself before leaving the hospital the way Ji Hoo had told him to.

What Ji Hoo had said made a lot of sense, and Woo Bin liked things that made sense. He had gone a day working restlessly at his father's company and had spent the night drinking at one of his own nightclubs. He wanted to flirt with girls and take them home, but the clack of Hye Rim's angry heels was burned into his mind and he had rejected attempts for women to approach him.

Now, having seen Ji Hoo with Sun Hi, he didn't want to be the only F4 member who hadn't grown up and didn't treat the woman he cared about with respect. He needed to find Hye Rim and apologize.

"If I was Hye Rim, where would I be on such a day?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p>Hye Rim was doing what she did best. She was shopping.<p>

That was all there was to do in Seoul, now that Woo Bin had banned her from seeing other guys, and she was trying not to sleep with anyone, including him. At least their marriage would be good for something. One could also go to so many restaurants before they all blurred together and everything tasted the same. In Japan, the world felt at her fingertips, but here in this city, she felt like any one thing could get her scolded. She was even wary of her own bodyguards, wondering if they now reported back to her parents and Woo Bin's father on what she did.

She was checking out with the sales clerk when a credit card was extended to pay. Hye Rim turned to see who was holding out the card and there stood Song Woo Bin. He grinned at her, as if it would suddenly make her forget that she was extremely upset with him. She let him pay for all of her purchases, figuring he should pay for his harsh words that he had said yesterday.

Outside, they leaned against his sports car outside of the shopping boutiques, while she crossed her arms and he tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry," he said, somberly. "For what I said and for hiding you. I'll admit that it's what I'm doing."

Hye Rim said nothing.

Woo Bin sighed at the lack of response. "I really like you, Hye Rim, a lot. And I think you really like me too, but I don't know if I like you more than my friends."

Hye Rim heaved a sigh. She was tired of having this conversation and tired of hearing about how worthy the F4 were over her. She wanted to do something interesting. "What do you guys do? For fun?"

She could tell that the question had caught him off guard. "Who?"

"You and the F4?"

Woo Bin thought for a moment. "We work a lot these days, but we go on trips mostly. We have a little place we like to hang out at on occasion and do childish things like drink and play pool and video games."

"Take me there," she requested. Again, Woo Bin was confused of what she was trying to achieve, and it made her forgive him a tiny bit. "I'm bored. As my fiancé, it's your job to entertain me."

Woo Bin took her to the F4 hang out spot without hesitation, which both amused her and intrigued her. There was a bar and a state of the art stereo system, but mostly, it was a game room that rich boys enjoyed.

"Play me in a game of pool," she challenged him happily. In Japan, she had impressed many men with her skill and had succeeded in distracting the better players with her short skirts and long legs. She knew that if there was one thing Woo Bin couldn't resist, it was her legs. Oftentimes, she would catch him staring at them and sighing as if they were something even he couldn't obtain. She was going to make him pay in several ways, and this was a good place to start.

Woo Bin smirked at her suggestion. "Are you sure? I've never lost a game."

"There's a first time for everything, Oppa. Don't take it easy on me."

They started the game and not even halfway through, she was winning and Woo Bin was finding it hard to focus. She knew the right ways to lean over the table to hit the ball into the pockets, and when she succeeded in making a shot, she'd look up to see Woo Bin staring at her backside. Then he'd realize that he was losing and huff in disappointment.

When she got the last ball into the pocket, she cried out "Oppa!" and threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly. It was on purpose, an act to tease him. When they pulled away, their lips were inches apart, their hazy eyes staring. Just when Woo Bin leaned in, Hye Rim slowly turned away and sauntered over to the sofa where a gaming system was hooked up.

Woo Bin was recovering from the almost kiss. "Hey, wait. Let's play another game of pool."

"Why? I already won."

"I want a rematch."

"You'd just lose again. Come one, play me in this racing game," she clapped excitedly. She had never really played video games before. A long time ago, she had dated an older man who always played video games after they made love. He never allowed her to play, and she always left, not wanting to wait around for his second rush of interest in her.

She started the console and watched as the menu flashed and the highest scores were shown.

"Video games are for children," said Woo Bin, but still, he obediently approached her on the sofa.

"For children?" Hye Rim scoffed, looking at the screen at who's name filled all of the top rankings of the game. "Isn't 'King Jun Pyo' your friend? I didn't know the CEO of Shinwa was a child."

"Jun Pyo is a lot of things. Is this really what you want to do?" he asked.

"Yes."

"One game only, and then I play you in pool again." Woo Bin sat down and took the controllers.

Several hours later, they had lost track of how many games had been played, and Hye Rim had broken Jun Pyo's top score. Woo Bin hadn't won a single game.

"Jun Pyo won't be happy," was all he managed to say.

"I forgive you," she grinned, sitting down the controller and fixing her hair that had been frizzy with adrenaline and excitement while she had competed with him. "Your debt's been paid."

"Good, because I missed you," he admitted.

She had missed him too, but she wasn't going to admit that she had been heartbroken over what he had said. It was partially true, but of all men, she didn't want him to think badly about her. Her feelings for Woo Bin had grown, and they were starting to reveal themselves, but all of her life, she had only known protection and not love. She had been with many men, but she had never cared for any of them. Woo Bin was different, but she still kept up a wall. She wasn't sure if he would ever knock it down.

He was so handsome that it drove her crazy. And he was a good lover, the best she had experienced. It had been difficult to maintain abstinence until their marriage while they were getting to know each other, but in this moment, she didn't care about that. She wanted to make up with him with more than a verbal apology and acceptance.

"I vote we break our rule," she spoke into his ear sensually. "Just once."

Woo Bin didn't need to be told twice. Their rule had apparently been harder on him than on her. He picked her up in one swoop and she let out a cackle in surprise. The video game was still on, but they abandoned it, him taking her back over to the pool table. He sat her down on the green top, and she fell onto her back, pulling him on top of her.

"You know, it's been a long, long time since I've been with a girl on this pool table," he whispered, stroking her leg.

She exhaled before they fell into a kiss, smashing their lips and tongues roughly with passion. Hye Rim felt Woo Bin's hand ascending up her skirt, and she craved for them to start.

"Anneyeongha—" came a petit voice. Woo Bin and Hye Rim's heads shot up and saw the girl from the art gallery opening, the kindergarten teacher who was dating Woo Bin's friend, Yi Jeong. Chu Ga Eul. Her eyes widened as she finished with "—sayeo!"

Woo Bin and Hye Rim both fumbled to sit up and get off of the pool table, while Ga Eul looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry!" she cried nervously.

Hye Rim's heart was pounding. Never _ever _had she been in a situation like this. She was mortified. Not for been seen with Woo Bin like this, but she was sure that Ga Eul probably thought she was one of Woo Bin's random, faceless women who he fooled around with. Not anyone of real importance. Certainly not his fiancée.

She pulled down her skirt and told Woo Bin, "I'll go," before leaving the room as quickly as she could.

* * *

><p>Woo Bin watched as Hye Rim fled the scene.<p>

"Ga Eul," he spoke when she was gone. "What are you doing here?"

Ga Eul turned to face him, blushing ferociously. "I'm sorry Woo Bin sunbae, I didn't mean to ruin your… date."

"Wait here, I'll be back," he told her and rushed out to find Hye Rim.

He found her standing outside on the sidewalk on her phone, no doubt calling for a car to pick her up. "Hey, are you ok? I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine," she put on a brave, uncaring face, but Woo Bin had seen how scared she had been when Ga Eul had seen them. The only other time he had seen her that worried was when they had breakfast with his father, and she was worried about her image. "I didn't want to frighten her."

He knew what her answer was going to be, but he asked anyway. "Why don't you come back and let me introduce you. She's a really nice girl."

"I'm not a nice girl," she replied with aggravation over top of his sentence. "So what reason do I have?"

It was quiet as thoughts swam in Woo Bin's mind. He didn't want to keep Ga Eul waiting, but he didn't just want to leave Hye Rim alone.

"Hye Rim…" he spoke quietly.

"Go back to your friend. I'm trained to fight just as much as you are and can take care of myself. Thank you for all of the fun today. Goodbye, Oppa."

Woo Bin claimed her waist and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply. They pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. "Don't forget what I said. I really like you."

He turned to walk away. He didn't hear her whisper "but your friends are still more important."

When Woo Bin returned to the game room, Ga Eul was sitting on the sofa, frowning. When she saw him approach, she stood and greeted him, and immediately lunged into apologies.

"Sunbae, I'm so sorry. She didn't have to leave. I could've left. I'm so sorry."

"There'll be another opportunities," he replied, then allowed himself a chuckle. "I've never been caught with a woman before."

Ga Eul stared off into the distance. "She didn't seem like any woman."

"What do you mean?"

"In the past, I visited a lot when Yi Jeong oppa or you had girls over. You weren't up to anything yet, just hanging out, but anyone could tell where the night would lead. They always seemed so shameless. Your friend just now is the only person to ever run out, and you went after her."

Woo Bin didn't know what to say. Should he tell her? If he did, it'd be everyone's knowledge in no time, and they'd be grilling him the next day as they had with Ji Hoo. But if he didn't, then Hye Rim would remain his dirty little secret, and he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

Woo Bin decided to take Ji Hoo's advice, but played it safe.

He sat down next on the sofa next to her. "She has no reason to be ashamed. She's someone I actually like."

Ga Eul's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together. "First Ji Hoo sunbae and now you? Wow!"

"Hold your excitement before you get out your phone to tell everyone. Things are complicated, and I want her to greet everyone when it's the right time. She's not ready yet, and I'm still getting ready."

"I'm the only person who knows?"

"Ji Hoo figured it out, mainly because he was doing the same thing. I want to tell everyone else when we're all together. Do you understand?"

"Sure. It'll be a hard secret, but I'll protect it."

"Good," he was ready to change the subject. "Now, what did you break up my date for?"

"I'm sorry. I tried calling you, but I couldn't find you and was told you weren't at the company when I called there. I thought it'd be a long shot to find you here. I wanted to plan a special event for Yi Jeong since the gallery opening was such a success, and he's been so busy and tired. I thought we could all do something special, and since you're the closest to him, you know what would empress him the most."

"He'd really like that," smiled Woo Bin. "Although I think you know him more than I do now."

"Impossible."

"Just… don't get any ideas after seeing me in action tonight. Yi Jeong couldn't resist you, and you'd both be in trouble."

The both of them laughed and Ga Eul attempted a poker face. "I'm dating So Yi Jeong. Who says I've been all that innocent?"

"You have been," he challenged her.

She laughed again. "It's true, I have."

"And he has too, which only means one thing," then he spoke in English, pointing at her. "Miracle Worker."

They left to go plan the event somewhere else, but Woo Bin's mind was on Hye Rim, the scent of her skin and hair, the smoothness of those legs, and the roundness of her lips. He thought of other things too, but Ga Eul was with him, and it was awkward to be thinking such things around her. He was certain that he and his girl would have plenty of time to break the rules.

**A/N: There won't be another update until July sometime, but I'll be jumping right into the action of everything. Until then, readers :) Thank you for the reviews!**


	22. A Woman's Identity

**Chapter 22:** A Woman's Identity

More weeks passed of living with Yoon Ji Hoo for Sun Hi. She greatly enjoyed working at the porridge shop. The cook was very friendly, and although there weren't many customers, those who did eat there were very nice. After receiving her first paycheck, she put aside emergency money for the bus and money for food when she was away from Dr. Yoon's place. The rest of her paychecks were set aside for the contemporary dance studio. Riding her bike was cheaper than taking the bus, even if it meant pedaling after spending all day standing. It was apart of her training, she told herself. If she wanted to be a dancer, she'd have to learn to endure long hours on her feet and longer hours of exercise.

Each day on her lunch break, she would get a cool drink and a muffin and go a couple of blocks over to watch the dancers practice at the studio through the window. When she lived with Jin Woo, one more pay check, and it would've been her in there practicing with them. _One more_ pay check. Now, she was starting all over from the very bottom, but she was determined. Her dream was the only thing she had left.

"Can I help you, Miss?" a woman asked her one afternoon while she watched the dancers. She was startled and looked up to see a tall, slender woman hanging out of the door to the studio.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sun Hi bowed apologetically. "I was just watching. I didn't mean to—"

"Are you familiar with the studio? Are you a fan?"

"No," Sun Hi smiled nervously. "Well, I am a fan. Honestly, I want to join the studio someday." Just 30 more paychecks, she thought inwardly.

The woman looked at her from head to toe, sizing her up. It wasn't a harsh judgment, but a curious one. Then, she smiled back at Sun Hi. "Come inside, and I'll show you around."

"Really?"

"Sure. You've come here everyday at the same time so your dedication is already in place. Observe your dream closer before you make a final decision."

The woman led Sun Hi inside past the practicing dancers and dance instructor who were so engrossed in the lesson, no one looked up at her. The instructor told random dancers apart of the crowd to go lower, or bend further, or raise a certain part higher.

"This is Teacher Choi's class, the most advanced. They're preparing for an audition for the performance at the end of summer. This class will receive the majority of the parts," the woman explained to her in a low voice.

"Wow. They're so flexible and pretty," Sun Hi whispered back. "How long have they been with the studio?"

"It takes several years to be as advanced as they are, but everyone has to start somewhere."

Sun Hi hung her head for a moment. She was already 21 years old. Did she really have years?

The woman took her past another room where there was workout and stretching equipment. Several people were inside, exercising and smiling. There were two other classes practicing, and the woman explained that there was an evening class for beginners. In her head, Sun Hi put together her schedule. She would work early in the mornings and afternoons, go straight to the studio after work to train in the beginners class, and then take her bike home late to Dr. Yoon's. Eventually, she wouldn't have to burden him, and she could get a rooftop apartment close to work and the studio.

After they seemed to tour the entire building, the woman took her into an office, where dozen of awards neatly decorated the walls and shelves. There was a large picture with a beautiful woman in the center of several dancers in costumes, smiling widely, and it was now that Sun Hi realized that she had been taking a tour with the Head teacher, the person in charge of the entire studio.

Sun Hi openly gaped at the photo. She quickly tried to remember if she had said or done anything that would've insulted her. She was motioned to sit down, and she did so quickly, fumbling over the leg of the chair pushed up to the desk.

"So why contemporary dancing? And why this studio?" the woman who had taken her place behind the desk now asked, crossing her legs importantly.

Sun Hi took a deep breath. "Contemporary dance is freedom, a freedom I've always wished for, but I've never been able to achieve. Ballet is beautiful, but it's trapped in perfection. Traditional dance is calls to the past but not to the future, and Hip-hop dance is fun rebellion. But only one of these is freedom."

She thought she saw a slight smile tug at the corners of the woman's mouth. "And this studio? Why?"

"Because it's the best in Seoul for contemporary dance," Sun Hi did not hesitate, "and that's who I want to learn from."

Now the woman actually smiled.

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo's heart pounded as the elevator continued to rise to the floor of Jun Pyo's office. Jun Pyo had sounded quite serious on the phone, and Ji Hoo had rushed over as soon as he could. He had been waiting weeks to hear from Jun Pyo's private detective about Sun Hi, and now, an envelope of information stood in between him and his own feelings.<p>

Sun Hi had become someone that he did not want to have to be without very quickly. He hadn't confessed quite yet, but he was sure she knew of his affections. But he knew that the reason he still hadn't held her hand or kissed her was because he still didn't actually know anything about her. Now, he would know who had captured his heart so naturally. It wasn't an easy task for the majority of girls on this earth.

Once on the correct floor, Ji Hoo saw himself into Jun Pyo's office. Jun Pyo was sitting behind the desk with the usual stack of papers, but they had been left untouched. Jun Pyo looked expectant, a manila envelope on the desk in front of him.

The two men greeted each other casually, and Ji Hoo sat.

"I found out the information you asked me to look into," said Jun Pyo, getting to the point of the meeting. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Tell me," Ji Hoo replied confidently.

Jun Pyo picked up the envelope. "The detective delivered it this morning, and I read through it because I was curious about who my friend was showing this much affection to. Don't misunderstand."

Ji Hoo nodded. Jun Pyo slid the file to him, who began reading.

Sun Hi had indeed come from the country. She was an only child, born to poor but hardworking parents. Her mother had died shortly after giving birth to her due to serious complications, and her father had died when she was 11 years of age from a car accident. Ji Hoo held his breath when he read that part. Both of them had lost the people that they had loved the most, and her father had passed the same way as his parents had. Sun Hi's legal guardian was her aunt, who was still living in the country. She had reported Sun Hi as a run away, but the police had not done much since she was an adult.

Ji Hoo eventually finished and closed the file and looked at a concentrated Jun Pyo.

"There's more," said his friend. "The detective also told me that her aunt is very sick. She's been sick almost a year now, and her health is only worsening. She lives alone with no other family to take care of her. Only Sun Hi."

"Sun Hi isn't that heartless," said Ji Hoo, although he wasn't too sure. "She must not know about her illness."

There was a pregnant pause before Jun Pyo asked, "What are you going to do?"

"The right thing," was all Ji Hoo replied. He stood. "I'll be going back to the hospital now. Thank you for doing this."

Jun Pyo nodded. "Let me know if there's anything you need me to do."

Ji Hoo's heart pounded just as much on the way down in the elevator than it had going up. Lee Sun Hi was a runaway, a girl who had no doubt left secretly with her Jin Woo oppa. She had left her aunt all alone with no trace of where she had gone. If this was her life story, she had no doubt left a bad reputation with her community back in the countryside.

He didn't know what to think or what to feel, but he had told Jun Pyo the truth. He was going to do what was right. Whether or not she would let him was entirely up to her.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Yoon! You'll never believe what happened today," Sun Hi clapped happily when she greeted him at the door of his home. He had come home for work very late, and she wanted to stay up and tell him about the amazing part of her day. "I got invited into the dance studio by the studio owner herself. She gave me a tour and interviewed me kind of."<p>

Ji Hoo seemed troubled to her as he responded. "Oh? Did you like it?"

"I loved it. It was just as I imagined, and everyone was working really hard, but they were still smiling. That's a good sign. Right, Dr. Yoon?"

He came further into the house, easing out of his white coat and collapsing on the couch. She sat down gingerly next to him, expectant, but for someone who insisted that she follow her dreams, he wasn't sharing her excitement.

"Dr. Yoon?" she asked cautiously. "Is something wrong?"

He looked into her eyes thoughtfully. Something was definitely wrong.

"Sun Hi, you came from the countryside, right?"

"Yes." She was confused by his question.

"A year ago, you came to Seoul to follow your dream."

"Yes."

He sighed, and she suddenly felt very nervous. What was he trying to say?

"When you left the country," he continued, "you left behind an aunt, right?"

Sun Hi suddenly felt very dizzy. She had let it slip once that she had an aunt while they had been on a date, but why would he suddenly bring her up? "Yes."

"Today, I found out that your aunt was left alone, and now she's become very sick with no one to take care of her."

Sun Hi stood up from the couch. "What? How did you find this out?"

"Does it matter?" he replied with a hint of coldness. "I'm sitting here telling you that your aunt you left behind is sick. Or did you know?"

A wave of emotions flowed through Sun Hi. Fear, anger, embarrassment, anxiety, but mostly guilt. Guilt that she hadn't told Ji Hoo the full story and guilt that she had indeed left her aunt who had fallen sick behind.

"No, I honestly didn't know," she was honest with him, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. "When I left, she was fine. She's the healthiest person I know."

He regarded her for a long time before standing up and tucking his hands in his pockets. "I think we both know what has to be done. Lee Sun Hi—" he started, but she cut him off.

"Dr. Yoon, please, I understand." She hung her head in shame, unable to look at him. "I'll go pack my things."


	23. Agreements

**Chapter 23:** Agreements

Yi Jeong's special event had come together very nicely with Ga Eul and Woo Bin working as a team. They had arranged for Yi Jeong's favorite French gourmet chef to fly to Korea and cook for the group as well as contortionist dancers to perform while they ate. Ga Eul explained that Yi Jeong kept commenting that he wanted his next line of pottery to be influenced by the unique lines of the human body, and she wanted the event to inspire him. The group knew that when Yi Jeong wasn't creating, he was depressed and cold. It was important that he always kept busy with his art, even while relaxing.

Woo Bin, of course, paid for the entertainment, the food, and the location and had to endure Ga Eul's a million apologies of why she wasn't a rich Korean debutante who could afford to treat her boyfriend. He continued to let her know that she had come up with all of the ideas herself and had organized it. Technically, he had done nothing.

On the last day that they had gotten together at a coffee shop to finalize everything, Woo Bin thought that Ga Eul was going to apologize yet again. Instead, she thanked him.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, I couldn't have done it without you," Ga Eul smiled. "I feel like it's going to be successful."

"It will be, but I refuse to take any credit," replied Woo Bin. "He'll give me none of the attention for it anyway."

"Sunbae, I was thinking." She pondered something in front of him and then settled on speaking up. "I was going to ask Ji Hoo to bring his girlfriend, Lee Sun Hi, since we haven't met her yet. I also wondered if you could bring your special person too."

He wanted to argue against it, but he was amazed that she was being this bold with him.

"Ga Eul, I'm not sure it's a good idea. I don't think she would want to come."

"How do you know if you won't ask?" she asked him. "I thought about it from Yi Jeong's perspective. For awhile, he worried about you and took care of you from behind. Now I think he would like to meet the reason why you've been happier."

Woo Bin thought about what she had just said. Had he really needed taken care of that much? Had his friends noticed that he was slipping far from them, feeling sorry for himself only to mysteriously end up in a better mood without drinking and clubbing every night?

It would be nice to end the secret and debut Hye Rim as his fiancée, he admitted to himself. Maybe it was time. He'd be able to sleep better at night.

"I'll think more about it and see if she's ready," he told her. "But Ga Eul, it's still important for you to keep the secret. I need to be the one to tell them or else they'll really feel betrayed."

"Ah, but no one felt betrayed when they found out about Lee Sun Hi. It's the same type of situation, right?"

He smiled at her tensely. It was not the same situation in the least bit. Ji Hoo wasn't engaged to Lee Sun Hi and planning a wedding behind everyone's backs. "I'd really like to be the one to do it. Plus, she hasn't agreed to come yet. Not a word, ok."

Ga Eul agreed.

* * *

><p>That same day, Woo Bin had to attend dinner with Hye Rim and both of their parents. He arrived with a box under his arm, and when he made his way to the private room of the restaurant, he found Hye Rim already there with everyone, speaking in her high pitched voice with a large, unfitting smile stretched across her face.<p>

"Woo Bin Oppa!" she called out annoyingly when she saw him. Greetings followed as he bowed to all of them and took his place next to her.

"Oh, someone's bought a gift," smiled Hye Rim's mother sweetly.

"It's for Hye Rim," Woo Bin smiled back pleasantly, and the table of parents seemed pleased. "I'd like to give it to her in private later."

"Ah, very well," Woo Bin's father said in an unfittingly understanding tone.

"My son is always so caring towards your Hye Rim. They're a perfect match," added his own mother, who wasn't gossiping about her recent trip to Brazil but pretending to care about family.

Woo Bin looked around. Everyone at this table was putting on an act. They, including himself, were wearing masks to protect themselves for everyone, keep their own secrets, and gain what they wanted. This was his and Hye Rim's life. Keep everyone believing lies and survive as powerful people.

He still did not know what kind of people Hye Rim's parents were because of this, and he still did not understand why this alliance was so important to both families. He really liked Hye Rim, and it was becoming easier to settle into the unwanted engagement with her, but it irked him to still be blind of the purpose. What was his father planning? And why was he planning it with Hye Rim's father of all people? Woo Bin was like a chess piece on a chess board, not knowing how he would beat whatever game lie ahead. His father should at least have the decency to tell him what was going on. Silently at the table, he vowed never to be like his father to his children.

While the parents began to talk about how the preparations for the wedding were coming along, Hye Rim leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Is it lingerie? Do you know my size just from a look?"

"I've measured you with these eyes several times. I know your size well. But, no lingerie," he whispered back, smirking.

"Woo Bin ah, what do you think of that?" asked Hye Rim's mother suddenly.

"Ah, yes," he agreed to whatever they were discussing.

"White tuxedos?" His mother broke character for a second and returned to her flighty ways. "Woo Bin ah! Isn't that more Yoon Ji Hoo's thing?"

"Mother, I think Oppa would look stunning in black. It's really his color." Hye Rim intervened. "Ji Hoo oppa may never wear white again if matched to Oppa. Oppa would only spark jealousy in his friend."

"Hye Rim, how is the F4 treating you these days?"

The question came like a dart at Woo Bin's forehead. His mother was the one who had thrown it. He looked at Hye Rim in a quiet panic, but Hye Rim simply grinned.

"They treat me very well, Mother-in-law. Yi Jeong oppa and I talk about art sometimes, and his new exhibit is really amazing. Ji Hoo oppa is quiet, but is the type to silently take care of you, and—"

"We haven't seem much of Jun Pyo and Jan Di," Woo Bin quickly interfered. He did not want to talk about his billionaire best friend in front of Hye Rim's mobster parents or his mobster father. His father might start getting ideas of using Jun Pyo's company to his advantage again, and Woo Bin was not going to let that happen. "But they get along with Hye Rim very well. Everyone likes the match. Mother-in-law, please plan a beautiful wedding to show off our couple's charms."

The food arrived right on time causing the right kind of distraction.

After dinner and formal goodbyes, Woo Bin offered to drive Hye Rim home. Once their parents left, he offered her the large gift box.

She opened it indifferently, observed it, then looked up in confusion. "A dress?"

"Hye Rim, it's time for you to meet my friends. In three days time."

"No," said Hye Rim defiantly. "I don't want to."

"It's an event Ga Eul planned for Yi Jeong. She'd like the both of us to attend, and I think you'll enjoy yourself."

"Ga Eul? The girl that caught us on the pool table? The innocent school teacher? Why would she want me to ruin her little party?"

Woo Bin sighed. "We like each other. We're getting married. I'm not hiding anymore, and you're coming to this event whether you want to or not."

"So you bribe me with a dress?" she scoffed in amusement, looking absolutely sexy. "At least throw in some diamonds."

He pulled another small box from his pocket and popped it open, revealing large diamond earrings. "I thought it might come to this."

Hye Rim couldn't seem to keep her cold face on. She burst into laughter in seconds.

"I really do like you, Oppa. You're cool."

"That means you can't say no. So come with me. Let me show you off."

He saw her visibly struggling but eventually, she hugged the dress box to her chest and took the small box of earrings from his hand. "If I find the courage, I'll be there. Can you accept that answer for now?"

He smiled at her and kissed her gently on the mouth, startling her. "I can."

Woo Bin was too busy helping Hye Rim into his car and thinking of ways to talk her into the backseat to see the old rusty car parked across the street. He didn't see that the man inside the car was taking photos. He would not know that the photos were exclusively of Im Hye Rim.


	24. The Big House

**Chapter 24:** The Big House

The day of Sun Hi's departure from Seoul, she requested one thing of Yoon Ji Hoo. She wanted to visit Geum Jan Di, the nice unnie who had told her to stay by Ji Hoo's side, and tell her the truth. That she wasn't worthy of someone like him.

She was a runaway who cared about no one but herself, a loner who would rather commit suicide then go back home. It wasn't her aunt's fault that she was like this, and it wasn't Ji Hoo's fault that he had allowed a person like this to live in his home.

Ji Hoo had agreed to drop her off and say goodbye to the girl that morning. She knew that Geum Jan Di had married into a wealthy family, but she hadn't expected the beautiful, enormous house that stood in front of her past the gate. This house made Ji Hoo's home look like an apartment. Geum Jan Di had to have saved the country in a past life to marry into this.

When she finally reached the large front doors, she knocked loudly, hoping someone would actually hear it. Maybe Jan Di would open it up herself.

Instead, the door opened up to three stern-looking maids.

"Hello. Is Geum Jan Di here? May I please speak to her?" asked Sun Hi confidently, but the maids simply stared at her.

"The mistress hasn't mentioned your visit," said one of them, the tallest and presumably the highest in rank.

"I should have called, but I don't have a phone. She knows who I am. Tell her Lee Sun Hi is here. It's very important."

"The Mistress is very busy. Please leave quietly, Miss."

Sun Hi pouted and resigned. She turned around and walked straight into a wall, only that wall was a human being.

President Gu Jun Pyo was standing in front of her in a crisp, long black coat, his face expressionless. She gasped in horror.

"Sorry, President Gu! I'm so sorry!" She backed away, still bowing towards him. Why had she come to this house? Jan Di didn't have time for a commoner like her.

"Lee Sun Hi, correct?" said Jun Pyo.

"Yes."

"Were you here visiting Jan Di?"

"Yes, well, no. The maids wouldn't let me in."

Gu Jun Pyo glanced towards the front door, and the maids looking regretful and frightened scurried from the door.

"Come in." He said it with such authority that she had no choice but to trail behind him.

The house was immaculate and luxurious. Sun Hi couldn't remember at what point her jaw dropped, but it continued to drop further and further the deeper Jun Pyo guided her through the house. Along the way, maids were there to tend to his every need. They took his coat, told him of people who had tried to contact the house, informed him of where his mother, father, and sister were, and what room Jan Di was in, and trailed him until he arrived at a door on the far side of the house. Once there, the maids scattered, and he pushed the door open.

Sun Hi peeked into the room. It was a library, it's walls lined with hundreds of books, and in the center of it sat Jan Di at a desk, scratching her head and highlighting something in one of the books.

"Jan Di ah?" Jun Pyo called out.

"Jun Pyo," Jan Di whined when she saw him enter the room. She sat down her pen and stretched. She was wearing a comfortable pink sweat suit that had to be more expensive than it looked. He smiled at her and motioned in Sun Hi's direction. Sun Hi stepped out from behind him timidly and bowed.

Jan Di's tired expression changed to joy. "Oh, Lee Sun Hi! You came to visit."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb—"

"No, no, it's fine." Jan Di jogged over to the door.

Jun Pyo rubbed her back warmly before disappearing down the hall and leaving the two girls alone.

Jan Di led her down to she and Jun Pyo's bedroom, where maids brought them snacks and tea. Apparently around this house, things were expected without a word. Still, Jan Di told the maids thank you with a kind smile, and the maids even smiled back. Her manner was so different from Jun Pyo's, and Sun Hi wondered how did they get together.

Sun Hi sighed and found the courage to tell the truth. "Jan Di Unnie, I don't know if you've heard, but I'm leaving Seoul. Today."

"Oh? Is everything ok?"

"Unnie, there are some things I didn't tell you or Ji Hoo," she admitted staring at her hands in her lap. "I ran away from my home in the country and came to pursue my dreams selfishly. I haven't kept in contact with my aunt or let her know where I was, and I recently found out that she's very sick so I have to return to take care of her."

Sun Hi felt her tears coming, but she refused to cry in front of this woman. She didn't deserve sympathy.

"Sun Hi ah, your heart must be aching right now," the girl said quietly, patting her on the shoulder.

Sun Hi said nothing nor could she look up. "Unnie, I'm sorry. For making you believe someone like me was worthy of Dr. Yoon."

Jan Di cuffed her chin and brought her up to eye level. "You made some hurtful decisions in the past, but you look remorseful right now, and that's what I believe. Go home to take care of your aunt, and things will end up as they should."

"Dr. Yoon is driving me up after I leave from here. He's so generous to do something like that, even though I didn't tell him the truth. But it's probably the last time I'll see him." She heard her own voice trail off and realized that it was true. She would never see Ji Hoo again, and by now, her feelings ran deep for him. She didn't know what was going to be harder, facing her aunt or turning away from the guy she had fallen hard for.

Jan Di seemed to have other ideas. She was grinning at Sun Hi. She stood up, went into her large closet and soon emerged with a shoebox.

"Here, I want to give these to you." Jan Di opened it up to reveal a gorgeous pair of heels.

Sun Hi looked from the box to Jan Di quizzically. "Unnie, I can't take these."

"Please, take them. Someone very special gave them to me and told me that shoes are the most important accessories. I'll also want to tell you the same thing she told me. I hope these shoes will take Lee Sun Hi to a nice place."

She was speechless. What was the point of this? Jan Di looked so content and sure of what she was doing that Sun Hi decided not to argue and give them back.

"Thanks, Unnie. I'll treasure them."

Before the two women parted ways and Sun Hi left the house with her new heels, she tried on the shoes. Surprisingly, they fit perfectly, and it was then that Jan Di reminded her that they could still do a girl's day when things were hopefully going better for her aunt. She stood outside watching and waving until Sun Hi was past the gate and back in Ji Hoo's car, and Sun Hi felt close to her in some way, a way she didn't quite understand yet.

"What's in the box?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Shoes. Unnie gave them to me. Apparently, someone special gave them to her, but she must not want them anymore."

Ji Hoo asked her to show him the shoes, and when she did, his eyes seemed to recognize them instantly.

Before she could stop herself, she asked him if he was the person who had given them to her.

"No," said Ji Hoo, "but I know the person who did."

Driving away from Jan Di and Jun Pyo's home and away from Seoul, it all clicked for Sun Hi. Inside the box written very small were the words "given by Seo Hyun". Sun Hi had seen that name at Ji Hoo's house, written on a lone photo of a beautiful woman Sun Hi found tucked away at the bottom of a drawer in the guest room she was staying in.

The shoes that now sat in her lap were given to Jan Di by Ji Hoo's first love, most likely this Seo Hyun woman. Jan Di had passed them along because they had led her to where she was supposed to be. She had passed them along to Sun Hi to help her find her own path. And Sun Hi hoped that they would led her back to Yoon Ji Hoo in the future. But for now, her path was back to the place she never wanted to return.

**A/N: Not sure when the next update will be, but when it is updated, I'll see you in the countryside, readers :)**


	25. Humans

**Chapter 25: Humans**

Sun Hi was quiet in the car for a long time. Ji Hoo stole glances at her as she stared longingly out the window, but he said nothing. At one point, she turned from the window and solemnly fiddled with the shoebox on her lap. He wanted to know what she was thinking but couldn't bring himself to ask. Was she sad that she was leaving her dream behind? Was she sad about seeing her aunt again? Was she wondering what he was thinking this entire time?

Finally, to his surprise, she broke the silence. But it was not about leaving her dream behind or her aunt or what was on his mind.

"Dr. Yoon, there was a party tomorrow, for your friends, right?"

"Yes, for my friend, Yi Jeong."

"The potter. Will you be back in time for it? There's a bus stop not too far from here. I can take the bus the rest of the way. I don't want you to miss something important for your friend."

"No, I'd feel better if I took you the whole way," he replied. He couldn't trust that she would abandon the trip if he dropped her off somewhere. She might as well hop on a bus right back to Seoul and forget her obligation.

He desperately needed to know that she was of good character and seeing what she would do once she got home was the only way for him to see it. He didn't want to let her go. It was cruel of him to feel, but he had wanted her to be some orphan he could care for and love forever without anything to get in the way. But she belonged somewhere, and it wasn't with him in Seoul. Not at this moment.

"Dr. Yoon," she asked timidly. "Your friends, what are they like? You've told me some but not a lot. President Gu seems scary."

Ji Hoo allowed himself a laugh. "Gu Jun Pyo is intimidating, but scary, not so much. Jan Di, as you know, is very kind, but she can be the scary one."

"Unnie?" Sun Hi questioned incredulously.

"Jun Pyo fell in love with her the moment she round-kicked him, and it was a kick he deserved. Truthfully, Jan Di is the reason we all changed."

He found himself telling her the story, fulfilling her request to tell her about them as the car wound the turns and bends of the countryside. How the F4, including himself, were pompous, self-entitled people who cared for no one and nothing but themselves. How Jan Di was the poor nuisance and was the only person who would stand up to them. How they found themselves rescuing her every other moment. He told her that before Jan Di, their friendship had been long, but a bit superficial. They were best friends because they were rich, handsome, and influential, and although Ji Hoo wanted to step away from that, he worried about being without them. But after Jan Di, they came together in ways they never knew they could and became the everlasting F4.

He told her about Jun Pyo, the son of a tyrant mother who forced incredible pressures on him, but that now, Jun Pyo had become a success all on his own and had a good head on his shoulders. He told her about Yi Jeong, the artist and Casanova, who had been won over by the least likely of candidates, Jan Di's best friend, Ga Eul, and about Woo Bin, the son of a powerful mobster, who lived another life that was the opposite of the noble character they often saw in him. She was so easy to talk to that he surprised himself with how much he revealed to her.

"Wow," Sun Hi said after awhile. "They all sound very… human."

"Human?" Ji Hoo was amused.

She sighed thoughtfully. "When normal people think of rich people, we picture people without problems. People who can go wherever they want and buy whatever they want and never struggle or experience what normal people do. But your friends, they live like humans."

"We do go wherever we want and buy whatever we want as well," he replied, "but we have to work at being able to do that. Work requires struggle. I used to be the type that never struggled. I slept and let life pass me by. I ignored my obligations, and lived carelessly off the money my parents left me."

"Until Jan Di unnie," Sun Hi grinned half-heartedly at him. "But now, Dr. Yoon works really hard and makes his own money. Unnie must be so cool. I wish I had time to get to know her more."

The drive was a long one. They kept up conversation here or there, but when Ji Hoo reached Sun Hi's village, she became quiet and the color seemed to flush from her face. When they arrived at a small house, literally in the middle of nowhere, there was surprisingly a crowd of people outside. It was a mixture between older women and elderly women all standing around looking forlorn.

Ji Hoo and Sun Hi quickly clicked off their seatbelts, and Sun Hi was the first out of the car. She seemed to take a deep breath and gather herself before taking a step towards the crowd.

Ji Hoo wondered if they were too late. Had Sun Hi's aunt passed away? Was she minutes from dying?

"Wait, Sun Hi," he called out. "Let me get my equipment. Maybe I can help."

He grabbed his doctor bag, hoping on everything that they weren't too late, and they proceeded to the house.

The closer they got, the more people from the crowd looked up. They seemed to recognize Sun Hi right away, but instead of kindness, Sun Hi was met with anger and fury when they finally reached the women who moved to block the entrance of the house.

"Look at this girl! She runs away with Wook Jin Woo, doing who knows what, and returns with a completely different man! Disgusting!" said one Ahjummah.

"Such shame! Her poor father and mother wouldn't be able to look at this child," said another.

"Your aunt is in there dying!" shouted another. "Let her die in peace before seeing a demon like you!"

Sun Hi made it to the entrance and removed her shoes. She didn't say a word. When Ji Hoo tried to enter into the house with her, he was shoved by several of the women.

"You're not welcome here!" they all chanted. "Go back to the city."

"Stop it!" Sun Hi shouted, linking arms with him securely. It was the first physical touch they had. "He's a doctor!"

The word doctor quieted all of them.

It didn't take the two of them long to find her aunt. It was a one room house, and Sun Hi's aunt was resting in the middle of the floor, with a man kneeling beside her, pressing a cloth to her forehead. He looked up and was startled by what he saw.

"Lee Sun Hi?" he asked. "You came back."

Ji Hoo looked at Sun Hi, who immediately burst into tears at the sight of her aunt. She ran and fell onto her knees, clutching the woman's hand and sobbing into her arm.

"Auntie, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm here now, and I'm so sorry!" she cried.

The man stood up and approached Ji Hoo. They bowed in greeting.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm a Doctor. Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo. I accompanied Sun Hi from Seoul to see if there was anything I could help with. Are you the village doctor?"

"No," the man rung his hands nervously. "That man recently left for another village. I took his place, but I'm not professionally trained. I'm unclear on Eun Sook-sshi's diagnosis so your expertise is definitely needed."

Ji Hoo placed himself into work mode and approached the patient. The woman, Eun Sook, was pale and clammy looking. Ji Hoo assumed she has lost a lot of weight because her skin sagged in places, and there were dark circles around her eyes. He kneeled beside her and reached into his medical bag for his stethoscope.

"Auntie, wake up! Please!" Sun Hi continued crying. "Your Sun Hi is here."

Ji Hoo went about his check up. Everything sounded irregular and slow, but the more he went on, the more he was able to come up with a couple of diagnoses. He asked the village doctor some questions about her condition. How was her diet? How long had she actually been sick? What symptoms had he gathered during the length of her illness? The man told Ji Hoo that her full medical record was at his home.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes opened slowly. It reminded him of when Sun Hi had awoken in the hospital.

"Prop her head up," he ordered of Sun Hi, who did it immediately.

"Auntie, it's me," she whispered.

Eun Sook opened her mouth to speak, staring straight up at her niece. "Has… my… Sun Hi… come back?"

"Yes, Auntie, I'm back, and I'm never leaving your side," Sun Hi cried. "I promise. Dr. Yoon is here to help you. He's an amazing doctor, and he'll cure you. Honestly, Auntie, Dr. Yoon is great."

Ji Hoo knew she was emotional, but he wished she wouldn't tell such things to this woman. He didn't know if he could cure her or not, and 'amazing' wasn't a word he would use to describe his medical practice. But he would try his best.

Eun Sook slowly turned her head towards him and brought the ends of her mouth to a grin. "Ah… he must be… an angel doctor. Bringing… my Sun Hi… home."

Ji Hoo grinned back at the woman. "Get some rest, Auntie. I'll find out what's wrong."

* * *

><p>Back in Seoul, when the sun had gone down, Hye Rim found herself outside of the salon. She was going to go from blonde to classic black, part of her surprise for Woo Bin. She hadn't told him a definite answer on if she was coming to Yi Jeong's party tomorrow or not, but she had decided that she would. She couldn't deny any longer that she had fallen hard for Woo Bin, and if he was going to be in her life, she needed to be apart of his.<p>

"Princess Im, you really should stay in the car until we park. Seoul has proven safe so far, but—"

"It'll be fine," Hye Rim stressed. "I'll go straight into the salon and wait for you. Besides, everyone in this city knows that I'm connected to the Song family. They wouldn't dare approach me."

Her bodyguard didn't want to, but she let her out by herself. Hye Rim checked her phone for any missed calls and proceeded to wave off the bodyguard to park the car. The car drove off, and she took a moment to see it go down the street.

"Im Hye Rim?" someone shouted her name.

It was a man's voice. She should've recognized that it was not the voice of Woo Bin, she was human, and humans naturally reacted to their names being called. He was the only man she had expected to run into on a random street in Seoul.

She turned towards the voice, but before she could fully greet it, a rag covered her mouth and a blindfold flew over her eyes. All that proceed next was darkness.


	26. His Other Life

**Chapter 26: His Other Life**

It was afternoon, and Woo Bin dialed Hye Rim's phone for the fourth time. For the fourth time, he received no answer. He had sent several texts as well, but none had been returned to him.

He was upset. Two nights ago, he had been convinced that she would agree to come to the event for Yi Jeong. He had given her the space she needed to decide, but apparently the decision was to stand him up. Now he would have to sit through being the fifth wheel with Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and Gun Pyo and Jan Di. Ji Hoo had gone out to the countryside with Sun Hi, after discovering that she still had family out there. According to Jun Pyo, Sun Hi had kept it a secret from Ji Hoo, and he had decided to let her go after finding out. Perhaps neither one of them was going to have a happy ending with their women, Woo Bin mused.

Woo Bin stood outside of where Ga Eul was having Yi Jeong's event and called Hye Rim yet again. Still no answer. He had even practiced how he was going to introduce her. Now it was looking like he had wasted his time. He swore and went inside.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo were already sitting at the special table waiting for everyone to arrive. The cook Woo Bin and Ga Eul had hired had already put out menus, and the special dancers hired were dancing as a warm-up.

Woo Bin greeted his friends. "Yi Jeong hasn't arrived yet?"

"Ga Eul said they should be here any moment," said Jan Di. "I'll tell the dancers to get ready for their performance to start."

"Shame about Ji Hoo," said Woo Bin to Jun Pyo when Jan Di left the table. "Did he say when he'll be back?"

"If I know Ji Hoo, he'll be there for awhile," replied Jun Pyo. "Whether he brings her back with him is the real question."

"Ji Hoo doesn't like liars. He'll probably cut his losses, right?"

"Part of me hopes not. It's time you and him settle down, like Yi Jeong and I."

"Trust me, I'm trying to," Woo Bin mumbled under his breath. Jun Pyo didn't seem to hear it. Why couldn't Hye Rim show her face? He was starting to get angry.

Jan Di came back, holding her finger to her lips to tell them to keep quiet. Moments later, Ga Eul arrived, shuffling a blind-folded Yi Jeong along.

"Ga Eul, is this really necessary?" Yi Jeong was whining, hands coolly tucked in his pockets.

"Almost there. A couple more steps. Alright!" she announced, untying the blindfold happily.

"Surprise!" Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, and Jan Di cheered.

Yi Jeong smiled charmingly at his friends and lovingly down at Ga Eul. "What is this?"

Ga Eul, still beaming from ear to ear, pushed him towards his special seat at the table. "You've been working really hard, and I wanted you to play for a bit. Dinner and entertainment is already prepared. Just choose what you want."

Yi Jeong greeted everyone and observed the menu, recognizing all of his favorite French foods. He looked at Ga Eul in awe. "How did you pay for this? Did you suddenly become the school principal?"

"Don't worry about it," said Woo Bin, supporting Ga Eul. "Just enjoy your event. Ga Eul planned it all for you."

The French chef, Yi Jeong's favorite chef and friend, emerged and took all of their orders. Then Ga Eul clapped and the dancers appeared, swirling around to strange, whimsical music.

"I thought you needed some inspiration for your next project," Woo Bin heard Ga Eul whisper lovingly to Yi Jeong. The way he looked at her then, Woo Bin had never seen Yi Jeong look at anyone like it. It was true, undying love.

Woo Bin looked around at the two couples. He was incredibly jealous, and more ridiculously, he was upset that Ji Hoo wasn't present to experience it with him.

Ga Eul leaned over to him now and whispered, "And where is your surprise?"

Woo Bin shook his head, signaling for her to drop it. She nodded sadly in understanding and turned back to Yi Jeong.

The dancers and performers were in the midst of an intricate, interpretive dance when Woo Bin's phone rang. He grabbed it, hoping it was Hye Rim. Was she simply running late? Was she outside waiting for him? Or was she calling to laugh at his misery?

He turned away from the group and answered it quickly. "Yoboseyo?"

"Woo Bin, come home quickly." It was his father. He sounded serious and stern.

"Father, I'm out with friends—"

"Hye Rim has been kidnapped, you fool. Don't let me ask you again." His father hung up.

Woo Bin's mouth went dry, and fury washed over him. The words shook inside of his brain. Hye Rim has been kidnapped. Kidnapped. _Kidnapped._ He almost crushed the phone in his hand.

Woo Bin rose quickly from his chair, startling everyone including some of the dancers. "I've got to go."

"What's wrong? We just arrived," inquired Yi Jeong.

"I don't have time to explain. I just have to go."

"Woo Bin, hold on—" Yi Jeong grabbed his arm gently, but Woo Bin yanked away roughly from him.

He looked at his friend murderously, and Yi Jeong stared back in surprise. They all stared back at him that way.

"She needs me," was all he could say before storming off, hopping into his car, and speeding away.

* * *

><p>Woo Bin burst into his father's study and saw that Hye Rim's father was present along with a mixture of both of the families' mafia men. Hye Rim's father looked panicked and even more so angry than Woo Bin felt. Woo Bin bowed lowly to everyone in the room and approached his father.<p>

"Father, what's happened? What is this about Hye Rim?"

His father sighed. "Hye Rim went out to a salon and never came home last night. Her bodyguards report that she released them to park the car, but by the time they returned to the salon, she was no longer there. She never went inside."

"Hye Rim likes to sneak off every once in awhile, but not for this long. Today, I received a ransom video," said Hye Rim's father, trying to keep control.

A video was turned on the flat screen TV on the wall across from his father's desk, and Hye Rim was shown chained to a rail. She was passed out, and her hair draped over her face. Her dress was dirty as though she had been dragged to her current position, and one of her heels was broken. A man appeared, his face covered in a mask. He spoke in Japanese, but his voice was altered and twisted to be undistinguishable.

"Mr. Im, you thought you could crawl away back to Korea, and we wouldn't find you? Maybe we didn't find you, but we found something more precious, your whore princess."

Woo Bin squeezed his hands into tight fists.

"You have until sundown to find me and deliver 50 billion dollars for her or else my men and I will devour what's left of her."

The video cut off, and Woo Bin almost took the TV from the wall and smashed it. He felt sick with rage.

He spun angrily to Mr. Im, forgetting to speak formally. "Who was that?"

"One of my many enemies from Japan. With help from your father, I can overpower them, but I don't know where they have my daughter. She could be back in Japan for all I know."

Woo Bin rewound the video and stopped it at the part where Hye Rim was shown chained to the rail. He searched for any clues he could find and thought of at least 20 places she could be in the city or on the outskirts.

Woo Bin turned back to Mr. Im and his father. "Father-in-law, she's still here in Korea. It would be unrealistic to take her back to Japan because you wouldn't get there in time to hand over the money. If they are threatening you to pay a debt, the debt is more important than Hye Rim to them."

"I owe them nothing, but their mafia overpowered mine in Japan so I was forced to flee with my family. I'll pay them no money, but I want my daughter back!"

"Then I'll get her back, Father-in-Law," said Woo Bin confidently, resting a hand on the man's shoulder. "As your future Son-in-Law, let me show you my strength. These men will tremble with dust for bones for what they've done."

"All I ask is that I finish this man myself," said Mr. Im, both fire and trust in his eyes.

Woo Bin wasted no time. He left with 20 men, ten of the strongest and ruthless from his family's gang and ten from Mr. Im's gang, equally strong and ruthless. Not often did Woo Bin subject himself to his other life, the life of crime and violence. But as they drove off in black tinted cars, on the hunt for Japanese gangsters, Woo Bin wanted nothing but blood.

**A/N: We are about to see the Woo Bin that the F4 doesn't get to see and probably wouldn't want to. Please review. I don't even know what my readers are thinking except the 1 or 2 reviews I receive on this story with every chapter. Your words would be helpful and/or encouraging. Thanks! **

**Ps: some readers have mentioned that they want to see more Jan Di and Jun Pyo. Obviously I need to include them, but they are not the main characters of this story. Neither are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and their women are the main characters so they're the ones who will be seen the majority of the time. Jan Di and Jun Pyo have already had their love story told :)**


	27. Prince Song

**Chapter 27**: Prince Song

When Hye Rim came to, the first thing she noticed were the ropes. She was tied tightly to an old metal post, and the kidnappers, whoever they were, had placed her in an awkward position which didn't allow her to stand. The second thing she noticed was the dampness of her clothes and hair. She was sitting in a puddle of cold water that must've leaked into the building she was being held. Had it rained in Seoul that day? She was in a warehouse of some sort, and there was a large mental door across the room. Her body felt heavy, her stomach was empty, and the heel on one of her new shoes was broken. She had no sense of time, but she knew that she had missed Woo Bin's friend's special event.

Woo Bin. Hye Rim almost cried just thinking about him. He was probably mad at her, probably thought that she had tricked him into believing she was going to meet his friends. She hadn't exactly told him she would, but he had probably assumed because they knew each other better now. And now she was here, and Woo Bin was upset, and she still didn't know what the purpose of all of this was.

She had been kidnapped before. People like her father tended to make enemies, and nothing held more collateral like a mobster's child. But she was still scared, terrified that she would never be found. Her dad wasn't that familiar with Seoul anymore. In Japan, she would've been found within a day.

_Send oppa please, _she prayed silently, then allowed a whimper to escape.

Hye Rim could take on a few kidnappers if she had the opportunity, but the drugs they had given her were still pumping though her, making her drowsy and weak. She racked her brain for who in Seoul would be an enemy to her father, but came up with nothing. Who would want to kidnap her?

The answer to her question came when she heard the familiar language in the distance. Soon, the door was pushed open and two men appeared, both Japanese. There was no more time for wallowing and crying. She had to show the Im strength to these men and hope that someone, anyone would rescue her soon.

"Our princess has awaken," the man who seemed to be in charge spoke in Japanese and stepped towards her. He squatted down in front of her and combed his fingers through her hair.

He may have been the one in charge here, but she could tell by the hungry gaze and the greasy appearance that he was a lackey of some bigger boss who had come to Seoul to do the dirty work.

"Tell me, Princess," the man spoke, his Japanese just as greasy as he looked, "did your cowardly father think he could escape Japan without payment?"

Hye Rim couldn't help herself. She knew she should keep her mouth shut, but she couldn't listen to some nobody badmouth her father. "Why would a king pay his servants?" she spoke to him in Japanese.

The man smacked her hard, and her cheek began to ache instantly. He grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him. She tried her best to show no fear.

"Since your father didn't want to do the right thing, we decided to make things right another way." Again, he combed his fingers through her hair and allowed his finger to trace the length of her leg. He played with the broken heel on her shoe, and she thought about stabbing him in the eye with the other one. As if he had read her mind, he took her other shoe off and broke its heel as well, an attempt to show her his strength.

"Don't have any thoughts about fighting," he hissed, then stood up and left the room with the other man.

Hye Rim let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Now things were starting to make sense. This was why her father had been so quick to send her back to Korea, a place that was barely home to her anymore. Now the hasty marriage into the Song family made sense too, only it was too late to be mad. Arranged marriage or not, she wanted Woo Bin to come for her. He was all she had though she still doubted that he had it in him. He was different from the others in their situation. He seemed docile and far from intimidating, but she wanted to do nothing more but be held by him and told that she was safe.

Hours passed. Hye Rim fell in and out of troubled drowsiness and sleep. Woo Bin did not come through the door.

* * *

><p>The man returned to the room Hye Rim was being kept although she did not know how long it had been since his last visit. This time, he was followed by three more bulkier men. She took some sort of pride in this because it meant two things. One, she was being moved and two, the man was afraid she might fight and win.<p>

One of the other men loosened the rope and pulled her along like a door out of the room she had been imprisoned in. She wobbled on her broken heels but tried her best to keep up. Several men lined the walls, sneering at her as she walked past.

"I've waited too long," said the man. "Your cowardly father still hasn't shown his face."

Hye Rim missed speaking Japanese and hearing it, but coming from this man, she felt as though she never wanted to hear it again.

She was thrown into another room, this one well lit. She noticed the mattress right away. It had been slid in between two posts, making a makeshift bed. A lump caught in her throat. Now, things were serious. She wished for death more than she wished for this.

Two of the large men dragged her onto the mattress and tied each arm to the posts. The man in charge lingered with his back to her. There were deep holes at the bottom of the mattress, and more ropes appeared as they used them to tie her feet to these holes.

Hye Rim whimpered. She could not bare this. Not this.

When the men were finished tying her prisoner, the man in charge asked them to leave. When they were left alone, he turned to her.

"Since your father refuses to show respect and pay, I came up with an idea for how you could."

"Please, Senpai, don't do this," she pleaded with him. "I can get the money from my father. I promise."

The man laughed loudly. "Don't be shy, Princess. Every other man in Japan has met you. Why are you hesitating now?"

"Please, Senpai."

"That's better," he sneered. "Say it like you mean it. Say it like you would to any other man who has touched you."

Hye Rim tried in vain to break away from the ropes. When she ran out of strength, she closed her eyes, breathing heavily. She felt the weight on the mattress as he climbed onto it. Tears came but she held them in as tight as she could. She felt his fingers trace her leg like he had done in the other room. She waited, feeling powerless.

Noises came from the hall. She opened her eyes and saw that the man in charge was confused. He climbed off the mattress and went for the door. When he reached it, the door was kicked open. The noise from the hall rushed into the room. It was the glorious sound of fighting.

But nothing, absolutely nothing was as glorious as what Hye Rim saw coming through the door. Woo Bin, dressed handsomely in a gray suit, had kicked the door in like a dark prince coming for justice.

The man in charge cowered on the ground. Woo Bin lifted him up and threw him across the room. Three men rushed into the room to attack Woo Bin, but he was quicker than them. He kicked, punched, and ducked so elegantly that Hye Rim was amazed at the damage he had done to his opponents. They were left bleeding and gasping for air. His men came in and put them into headlocks. Hye Rim noticed some of her own men from her family's side there too.

Woo Bin continued to approached the man in charge, who now looked like a man who didn't like nor expect surprises.

He tried to swing at Woo Bin, but Woo Bin knocked the air out of him, pinned him against the wall, and lifted him up. Now she could see the rage in Woo Bin's eyes, intensity she had never witnessed in him. In this moment, Woo Bin was not docile or weak. He was vengeful.

The man began begging in Japanese, which she knew Woo Bin spoke, but he did not reply back in Japanese.

"You've come all this way to Korea so I'll treat you like a tourist," said Woo Bin. He pointed to one of the Japanese cronies his men was holding in a head lock. "You, translate!"

The man in charge spoke in Japanese and it was translated quickly into "he wants to know who you are."

"Ah," said Woo Bin, smiling dangerously. "I'm Prince Song, of the Song family and Dynasty. You've just become our enemy."

The man in the headlock translated to and for the man in charge again. He seemed to recognize the family name and tried to appear under control but Hye Rim could tell he was frightened. "He says to just kill him and get on with your satisfaction."

Woo Bin seemed to take great pleasure in this request. He laughed easily, as if they were all chatting over dinner. "Princess Im and I, we're engaged, and soon, two strong families will be joining together. She's not quite mine yet so you still have to answer to her father. He's not feeling very forgiving right now."

Once this was translated to the man, the man laughed in Woo Bin's face. He seemed to be prepared to face Hye Rim's father.

But before anyone in the room could blink, Woo Bin snapped the man's arm in one swift blow. The man screamed out in agony, and he let him fall to the floor. Woo Bin proceeded to break a few ribs and soon after, his men dragged the wailing man away.

The minute the room was empty, Woo Bin's face flooded with fear. He ran to her and began fumbling with the ropes.

"Hye Rim, are you ok? Are you hurt?" She could say nothing at first. When she was freed from the ropes, they clung madly to each other.

"You came for me," she said in a whisper, clenching his jacket. "Oppa, you came".

**A/N: It's been awhile… again. My computer died on me a couple of months ago, and I lost this chapter (among several other things) so I had to take some time to re-write everything. I need to finish this story, but I've still got awhile to go. I plan to keep writing throughout the summer, no more hiatuses (unless writer's block strikes). Please be patient with me. Thank you. **


	28. A Family's Strength

**Chapter 28: **A Family's Strength

Woo Bin could've killed that man. He could've killed them all, especially with the anger he was feeling, but he had always promised himself that it was a path he would never go down. The Japanese man would of course be killed by Hye Rim's father, and it would be a clear message to the enemies in Japan not to come looking for trouble in Seoul again.

Once the rest of the area was checked out by Woo Bin's men, he gave them the orders to leave and returned to the car where Hye Rim was. She was leaning against it, wrapped in a blanket, eating warm bread, and staring off into space. When he had seen what that man was about to do to her and how frightened she looked, he had almost lost all sense of control. All he wanted to do now was protect her. He wanted to get her away from all of this and make her laugh and take turns insulting each other.

He approached her now and stroked her face with his thumb. "Are you ready to go home? You need a good meal and some rest."

There was a silence before she spoke.

"The same thing that almost happened to me in there happened to me when I was very young," said Hye Rim quietly. "Since then, I feel like I have to be innocent for my father's sake, but inside, I'm not that little girl anymore."

Woo Bin pulled her closer. He wondered how she was able to tell him these things without a tear.

"As my husband, perhaps you should know about these things, and perhaps you shouldn't. Regardless," she looked into his eyes, "this is the kind of girl you're going to marry. Feel shameful of me now and get it over with."

Woo Bin breathed. His adrenaline was still pumping from fighting and for her revelation. "I don't feel ashamed of you. I think it happens to a lot of girls brought up in families like ours, even the rich ones. It's the reason my father and mother stopped having children after me. He didn't want to bring a daughter into this."

"Lucky for your unborn sister." She smiled sadly.

"Hye Rim, you're strong on your own," he told her, "but together, we're stronger. I didn't come for you out of obligation or for your father. I came for you because… I love you."

She turned to him, a mixture of confusion and vulnerability. "Woo Bin Oppa?"

"I mean it." He did. He absolutely meant it.

Finally, her tears escaped. "I was hoping you'd come for that same reason. I've fallen in love with my fiancé as well."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. They had both confessed now, and there was no turning back. Now they had to figure out what to do with it.

* * *

><p>Woo Bin took Hye Rim home immediately, where she was taken to get food and get cleaned up and comfortable. Her father had not returned home yet, and he told her that he needed to meet with his father to inform him of the altercation. Hye Rim did not want him to leave her side, but she understood.<p>

In his father's study at home, Woo Bin finally had all of his questions answered.

"The kidnapping was expected," explained his father. "Mr. Im has been receiving threats from the Japanese, mainly concerning Hye Rim. He came to me for protection for her, and I agreed under one condition, that he would allow me to partner with him over his territories in Japan. It makes us stronger against our own enemies in the end. We've united two powerful families, gained more money and control, and have both received protection."

Woo Bin took it all in.

"You didn't go after Hye Rim for family honor," the man continued. "I saw it in your eyes. You did it because you love her. Someday, when you have your own family with Hye Rim, you'll understand how balanced both of these things need to be. I'm counting on my son to do his part."

"I will, Father," Woo Bin answered confidently.

"Ah, your friends stopped by tonight," said his father suddenly.

"Who?"

"So Yi Jeong and Gu Jun Pyo. And their women. They were worried about you."

Woo Bin's heart started racing. He had worked hard to keep his friends out of his father's sight for fear of how his father might want to use them. He and his father had just had their first heart to heart talk. He didn't want to ruin it with his father wanting to bribe Jun Pyo for something.

"What did you tell them?" he asked carefully.

"I told them to go home, and that you were alright, just taking care of some family business," his father replied. "That seemed to send them on their way."

Woo Bin had turned off his phone before the big showdown at the warehouse. When he turned it on, he had several missed calls from his friends.

"Thank you, Father."

"And Woo Bin?"

"Yes, Father?"

"It's funny that they did not ask about Hye Rim," his father gave him a curious look. "Let her greet them soon before things become too awkward. People like us never make friends we can actually trust or keep. Serve the F4 well so that they can continue to serve you well."

Woo Bin dismissed himself and called Yi Jeong on the way back to Hye Rim's house. Yi Jeong answered right away. "Woo Bin, are you ok? Where are you?"

Woo Bin chuckled despite everything that had happened that night. "I'm fine. Everything is fine. I can't believe you came to my house."

"You idiot!" Yi Jeong shouted. "Don't pretend you just got back from drinking at a nightclub."

He appreciated that Yi Jeong was concerned, but this was a part of his life that he would never really share with them.

"Yi Jeong, honestly," Woo Bin was serious now, "I'm fine. I took care of what I needed to, and I came back home. I'm sorry I left your party. I hope I didn't ruin it."

"It's ok. Family comes first. I'm just happy you called back."

Woo Bin thought about what his father had said that night, about family and about friends. "Yi Jeong, there's a lot I have to talk to you about. I need a little more time, but I need to do it on my own terms. Can you accept that?"

Yi Jeong seemed confused over the phone and hesitantly agreed.

"Good. I'll contact you later. I've got more family things to take care of."

That night, Woo Bin returned to Hye Rim who was in better spirits already. He made love to her in her painting shed and for the first time, she let him take charge. For the first time, both of them echoed "I love you" into each other's ear.


	29. Blood

**Chapter 29**: Blood

Ji Hoo had spent the past few days looking over Sun Hi's aunt's medical records at the village clinic. They were unorganized and written in an amateur manner, unlike the ones he was used to viewing at the hospital he worked, but he worked hard to figure out what was going on. The man who had been with Sun Hi's aunt that first day had allowed Ji Hoo to stay at his home and had also helped Ji Hoo make sense of the records. Ji Hoo was slightly angered that the village doctor would travel to a different village and leave someone who did not know much about medicine to be in charge, but he understood that it was the countryside, and people had to make do with what they had.

The only times he saw Sun Hi was when he checked up on her aunt. She never left the woman's side and was constantly feeding her soup and vegetables and fanning her in the heat. Sun Hi did not take much notice of him unless she was asking if he had found a cure for the mystery illness yet. He missed her, but it was better to see that despite her lie, she had a good heart. Technically, the girl had not lied. She had simply not told him the whole story.

He was still unclear of who she really was, other than the bright-eyed homeless girl who had lived with him, the girl who despite her innocence had lived with her ex-boyfriend and tried to end her life. Perhaps it was why he worked so hard to find out what her aunt's illness was. He wanted to hear more about her from a family member, a healthy one. He needed someone to tell him if she was worth it or not. He needed someone to show him if she was after his money or just a genuine person. He strongly hoped for worth and genuineness.

It was afternoon when Ji Hoo could no longer stare at medical records. He was unfocused, and he decided that he needed to see the girl he missed.

He took his car over to Sun Hi's aunt's small house and on the front step while taking off his shoes, he could hear Sun Hi talking. Sun Hi's aunt's voice could be heard as well, although it sounded weak. Still, this was a good sign.

"He looks rich," her aunt was saying. "Even for a doctor."

"Oh, he is! He has a huge house he inherited! And he eats at any restaurant he wants and only wears designer clothing," Sun Hi said very exaggeratedly.

Ji Hoo felt his heart tense from distrust, but then, she told her aunt more sincerely, "but honestly, I liked him before I knew that. His character stands out the most. He's quiet but confident, intelligent but has a way of making me feel like I have something important to say. And he takes care of me so well that I want the chance to take care of him too. Some days, I really want to take care of him. Auntie, I like him a lot."

"Too bad he knows about our family background, coming to this place."

"No. It's best that he knows my true character. I wasn't very honest with him, and I didn't take care of you well."

"We can talk about that later. That's a conversation for a healthy woman, not a dying one," said her aunt.

Ji Hoo took that as his cue to knock on the door. Sun Hi opened it and looked shocked when she saw him, as if she had been expecting anyone from the village but him.

"Dr. Yoon! What brings you here?"

In his head, he thought _I missed you, _but instead he said "I came to check on your aunt for the afternoon."

He did a quick check up on her and made notes in a small notebook. During this time, Sun Hi prepared him lunch. They ate together in the middle of the small room where her aunt lay with Sun Hi feeding her more soup. When visitors dropped by, Ji Hoo felt their eyes boring into him, both fascinated and intrigued. Sun Hi had left with a boy they knew and returned with one they didn't know. He could only imagine what stories they were coming up with to justify it.

"Sun Hi-ah, Dr. Yoon hasn't seen our pretty village yet. He's been working too hard for an aging woman," said her aunt. "Take him around."

"Auntie, I don't think it's best to leave you right now," Sun Hi replied.

Her aunt turned to him instead. "Dr. Yoon, I'd like it if you took Sun Hi out of the house for some fresh air. She'll become sick like me if she doesn't."

The visitors volunteered enthusiastically to keep watch until they returned. He suspected they wanted to press a sick woman for information on who he was.

Ji Hoo made eye contact with Sun Hi. She looked almost guilty. He wondered if she had been purposely avoiding him since they had returned because facing him meant facing what she hadn't told him about herself. Still, he was grateful for the opportunity to be alone with her.

"We won't be away too long," Ji Hoo told the woman. He turned to the guests. "Make sure she gets some rest while we're gone."

"Thank you, Dr. Yoon," said Sun Hi's aunt, giving him a weak grin.

* * *

><p>She took him to the market and her old school to show him around. She then took him to the old dance studio where she used to take ballet when she was a little girl. Everything looked like it needed repairs with its cracked ceilings, rusty pipes, and chipped paint, but somehow, the scenarios suited Sun Hi's beauty. If there was a ray of sunshine finding its way into the building, it found Sun Hi's face and delicate curve. Her smile made the chipped paint look rustic and purposeful. She told him stories of her childhood, but he knew she was telling the safe ones, the ones that wouldn't allow him to bring up anything too personal.<p>

When they had walked through the village, everyone had stopped to look at them. They greeted him immediately, smiling and offering him attention, but when they noticed Sun Hi, they did the opposite. He could hear them whispering negative comments and clicking their tongues at her. At one point, he became exasperated. He was a complete stranger to these people. Being a good-looking doctor had nothing to do with one's character. It hurt him to see the way they acted towards the girl he adored. Sun Hi, on the other hand, pretended not to notice.

"How long do you think it'll be?" she asked him while they leaned against his car taking in a view of the whole village. It was almost time for the sun to set, and the whole village looked peaceful and serene.

"Until?"

"You find a cure," Sun Hi sad quietly, "or she passes away."

"I'm getting close to making sense of the records. I think what she has is curable. I just have to quickly find the diagnosis," he told her. "I'll do the best I can."

He saw her tear up a little. "You've done so much for me so I can't avoid it anymore. Dr. Yoon, I'm sorry. The truth is, I left my aunt because of childish things. There was no reason for me to be in Seoul. I just did things without thinking."

"I once quit school to go and live with a girl in Paris," he replied after awhile, wanting to make her feel better. "Can we be even?"

She regarded him. "How long did it take you to come to your senses?"

"Not long but not soon enough."

"I didn't come to my senses until I heard she was sick. I never once thought about returning. I lived freely in your house and never once thought, I should feel sorry towards my aunt." She sighed and offered him a smile as a few tears fell. "I really am sorry."

"Are you going to come back?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"I don't know. I don't know if I deserve to go back. I don't know if I deserve to stay here."

"Your dream, did your aunt support it?"

"No. It was a fantasy of a county bumpkin." She sighed again, looking over the village. "Dr. Yoon, how could I choose a fantasy over someone who's my blood?"

"Blood," he echoed.

The word hit him like a million bricks. He thought of blood tests right then, and how the village doctor did not have the right equipment to do proper labs on Sun Hi's aunt's blood.

Sun Hi must've noticed the expression on his face. "Dr. Yoon, is everything ok?"

He opened his car door. "Get in," he ordered her.

He sped over to the assistant doctor's house and immediately began piecing together the list of symptoms that had come over the span of time Sun Hi's aunt had been sick. It all suddenly made sense, Only now, he had to act fast before the village lost a member to something curable.

"Dr. Yoon, have you found something?" asked Sun Hi, frantically watching him as he organized a stack of papers and patted himself to find his phone.

"I'm calling for a helicopter to fly your aunt to Seoul. I think she has a blood infection. She can get tested and treated right away at a proper hospital."

While Ji Hoo dialed the number to his hospital, Sun Hi burst into tears of relief.


	30. A Good Doctor

**Chapter 30:** A Good Doctor

Sun Hi had told her aunt the news through tears. Soon, her aunt was being air lifted to Seoul, tears in her own eyes.

Ji Hoo and Sun Hi had driven back into the city, and by the time they had reached the hospital, the woman's blood lab had already been taken and was being assessed. Sun Hi stayed by her aunt's side as they waited, and Ji Hoo took over the case. When the labs came back, Ji Hoo's diagnosis was confirmed. Sun Hi's aunt had had a blood infection. She was started on strong antibiotics quickly and more assessment of her organs was done to make sure nothing was in the process of failing. It was a miracle that they had caught the infection before things became too severe.

When her aunt began growing stronger and resting more, Ji Hoo sent Sun Hi to sleep at his house rather than the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Her aunt had expressed gratefulness to him for sending her away. She seemed to understand that Sun Hi was trying too hard to make up for the guilt she was experiencing. He'd come home late at night to find Sun Hi curled up on the couch in her clothes rather than in the bedroom she had once stayed. He had carried her to put into his own bed and found sleep in the guest bedroom that still had her scent.

The next morning, he went to the hospital without her. She was still in a deep sleep as he had showered and changed into clean clothes within earshot of her.

When he arrived to the hospital, Sun Hi's aunt was in the best shape he had seen her. She was sitting up and eating the hospital breakfast and chatting with a nurse. She reminded him a lot of Sun Hi when she had been in a similar position. He smiled.

"Oh, Dr. Yoon. Come in, come in!" she beckoned him when she saw him in the doorway.

Ji Hoo dismissed the nurse and checked her charts. "How are you feeling?"

"Still tired," she said, "but I can feel the changes. You saved my life. Sit, sit."

Ji Hoo sat in the chair Sun Hi had been sleeping in.

"The nurse tells me you are paying for my hospital fees. I can't let you do that. I'd be indebted to you forever."

"There is no debt. The tests needed to be done," Ji Hoo replied. "It was a matter of life or death."

"Still, what you've done for Sun Hi and I… she told me that you were an oppa who took care of her during difficult times here in Seoul. She won't tell me how she met you though."

"She got sick," he lied slightly. "I met her here in the hospital. She's a nice girl."

"Who you like. The nurse also told me about your economic background and some of your family background as well. I'm sure you understand Sun Hi's background may not be suitable for you."

Ji Hoo wasn't sure if her aunt was telling him to stop seeing her or apologizing that they were poor.

"I don't want Sun Hi's heart to get broken," she continued. "That Jin Woo filled her head with lies and fantasies, and where is he now? I don't want it to happen to her again."

"I am a man who likes to be judged by other qualities other than money and status." He was honest with her. "I try to do the same. Sun Hi is someone I care for. I just wanted to know her true background. That is why I searched for you."

The woman managed a grin. "You also complicated things. It would've been better if she remained an orphan in your eyes, if she only belonged to you."

"I'm an orphan too." It was something he had long ago come to terms with but never spoke out loud. "I thought we could belong to each other, but now she has a clearer choice. Secretly, I needed to know she had that."

There was a comfortable silence. Sun Hi's aunt spoke first. "You're a good person, and a good doctor. If Sun Hi chooses you, I'll accept you. If she does not, I'm sorry towards you."

Ji Hoo told her to rest. Deep down, he knew who she would choose. Whether Sun Hi liked him or not, her character seemed to be one to try and redeem the situation. She would choose her aunt.

* * *

><p>Sun Hi woke up lying in a large, comfortable bed. When she opened her eyes and looked around, she recognized Ji Hoo's room. She must've fallen asleep on the couch.<p>

As comfortable as this place was, as strong and pleasant as Ji Hoo's scent was to her, this wasn't where she belonged. She would never deserve him. After all of this, he probably would be happy to be rid of her. She breathed in his scent and buried herself under his sheets one last time before getting up.

She quickly showered, got dressed in the clothes she had worn the day before, and took a bus to the hospital. By the time she arrived, her aunt was doing well. She wasn't quite the woman who chastised Sun Hi often as a child but was livelier than the woman Sun Hi had visited almost on her deathbed.

"Auntie, you're awake."

"Yes, the medicine is working. Sun Hi-ah, you should have slept more. I'm doing fine."

"No, I need to be here with you. Is Dr. Yoon working today?"

"He visited me this morning."

Sun Hi felt a little annoyed that he had left and come to the hospital without waking her. Why was everyone insisting she needed to rest? She needed to be by her aunt's side.

"Sun Hi-ah, I heard some interesting things about Dr. Yoon today. What has he told you about his parents?" he aunt asked, dropping her voice down secretively.

Sun Hi had never really asked, only assumed. "I know that he lives alone on an inheritance. His grandfather was also a former president, that I heard from a nurse. Other than that, we never talked about his parents. They must've passed away."

"You were dating a guy and didn't ask about his family background? Aish!"

"We weren't dating," Sun Hi said in defense. She wasn't sure if it was a lie or the truth. They had gone out on many days and had lived together shortly. He had even bought her things, but they had never kissed or held hands or had any skinship.

Now, she felt ridiculous. Had she made all of this up in her head, that she was involved with Ji Hoo romantically? Had he simply been a guy who was lonely trying to do the right thing for a helpless girl? Maybe it was why he had searched for her relatives, to send her back home. Everything made sense now.

* * *

><p>After a week, Sun Hi's aunt was released from the hospital. She was able to walk, and she was back to scolding Sun Hi and gossiping about all that had happened in the village since Sun Hi had gone. Ji Hoo took them to a nice restaurant before they departed for the country.<p>

Sun Hi's aunt talked most of the way back. Ji Hoo had a growing headache but was humored by it. If his grandfather were alive, both of them would be bickering back and forth. Sun Hi looked troubled for most of the journey, and Ji Hoo knew that their time was becoming less and less the closer they got to the village.

Once they reached the village, Sun Hi's aunt thanked him immensely. Other villagers were waiting for her at her home, and once she said her goodbyes and everyone thanked him personally overwhelmingly all at once, he was left alone outside with only Sun Hi.

He wanted to ask her right then and there to be his girlfriend, but the minute he opened his mouth to speak, Sun Hi spoke first and quickly.

"Dr. Yoon, I've made my choice. I'm going to stay with my aunt and leave Seoul behind," she said, as if reading his mind.

Ji Hoo's heart fell. He knew it would be the decision she would make, and under the circumstances, it was the right decision. Still, it hurt to know that he would have to go on without her. He would not get to see her smile, hear her laugh, or enjoy long talks with her. He would not get to keep her all to himself.

"I'm grateful for everything that you've done for me and my aunt, but I think now is a good time to stop being a burden to you. Thank you, for everything."

He wanted to say a million things to her but couldn't bring himself to say any of it. "I understand. Promise to contact me often. Tell me how you're doing."

"I will," she promised.

"Stay in touch with Jan Di. She'd like that too."

She nodded and gave him one last smile. They turned away from each other and he headed to his car while she headed for the house.

"Dr. Yoon!" she called out.

He turned around. He saw her tears falling before she spoke.

"You really are a good doctor. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

He got into his car and fought the urge to fall apart. He could've still asked her, but what was the point? She had said her goodbye as if it was final. And maybe it was.

**N/A: Sorry this felt rushed. Will be back with an update soon!**


	31. Girls Day

**Chapter 31:** Girls Day

Sun Hi hadn't expected to keep in touch with Ji Hoo. When he had driven away weeks ago, leaving her in the country, she thought it had been the end to something that was just starting. But Ji Hoo sent the first text, and she sent several back, and it continued like this until they were talking on the phone with a couple of days in between. She loved hearing from him. It made her feel like the door hadn't been closed on whatever they were going to be.

He would be leaving from work, going out to lunch with friends, going to a meeting, waking up from sleep on his day off, and spending the day at So Yi Jeong's art museum and she would receive a text from him. She would be picking vegetables with her aunt, shopping and selling at the marketplace, cleaning the school, waking up early in the morning to prepare breakfast and she would send a text and sometimes a picture to him in return.

Sometimes it wasn't him. Sometimes it was Jan Di checking in on her to see how life was going now that she had moved back home.

During a phone call, Ji Hoo had awkwardly brought up Jan Di's birthday.

"Oh, that should be fun. Are your friends having a party for her?" Sun Hi asked.

Ji Hoo hesitated over the phone then replied, "We have something planned but it's more than a party. Sun Hi-ah, are you busy these days?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm helping out a lot with my aunt. We still have to gather more produce to sell at the market and make up for the lost time when she was sick."

"Oh," was all he responded with and then he changed the subject.

A couple of days later, Sun Hi had received a text from Jan Di asking her when she was free while Sun Hi and her aunt were finishing up dinner.

"Who are you texting?" asked her aunt suspiciously. She had noticed that Sun Hi wasn't wearing the silly grin all over her face that she wore when it was Ji Hoo.

"Dr. Yoon has a group of close friends. Their wife and girlfriend want to know if I want to spend a day with them tomorrow," Sun Hi told her, punching in the characters to send a reply message back to Jan Di.

"Yah!" he aunt shouted. "Say yes! If you're going to be marrying Dr. Yoon, you have to become friendly with them. Is it one of the women who gave you these fancy shoes?"

"That's Jan Di unnie. She's married to the president of Shinwa Group, Gu Jun Pyo."

"Omo! Sun Hi-ah, go back to Seoul. I'm fine here. I lived a year without you. I can do it again now that I know you're safe and taken care of."

Ever since Sun Hi had chosen to live back home with her aunt, he aunt scolded her for the choice every chance she could get. Her aunt had really liked Ji Hoo and felt that Sun Hi had made a mistake by not going back with him. She had also felt that since Ji Hoo was wealthy and had no burdensome family, Sun Hi could have a happy life with him that she wouldn't get in the country. She was bragging about it all over the village, how Sun Hi had caught Ji Hoo's eye and how he was going to propose to her soon. It was a lie, but in her aunt's head, it was the absolute truth. All traces of sickness in her aunt was absolutely gone.

"I can't. I won't abandon you again. I belong here," Sun Hi said sternly.

"You belong around people who will give you status. I didn't realize Dr. Yoon was this wealthy."

"Auntie, I really like this unnie. Can I go for a day?"

Her aunt agreed to let her go before the question had even been asked all of the way.

* * *

><p>Sun Hi had expected the girls' day to be one of shopping and having coffee. She put on one of her outfits that Ji Hoo had bought her and attempted to look as pretty as possible. She still had money left over from her job at the porridge shop, and she had brought a large sum of it in her purse to not look left out. But when the other girls arrived to pick her up, she felt completely out of her league.<p>

Chu Ga Eul was so beautiful and classic. There was an innocence shimmering in her face and smile, but her diamond earrings and expensive high heels reflected the discovered woman inside of herself.

Even though Ji Hoo had told her about the days where Jan Di was a thorn in the F4's side, an ugly one in Jun Pyo's opinion, Jan Di was beautiful and vibrant. She didn't wear anything flashy other than a large necklace encrusted in diamonds, a star with a moving circle in the middle, and her clothing was simple and humble. It was hard to believe her husband had control over most of South Korea's economy, but it certainly showed in other things. For one, a limousine had been sent for Sun Hi to be picked up out in the country. Inside had been a kind Ga Eul and an apologetic Jan Di.

"Sorry about this," said Jan Di after the driver had helped Sun Hi in and shut the door. "Jun Pyo didn't trust me driving all the way out here, and it was either this or a helicopter."

Sun Hi thought her aunt and the other villagers would die simply staring at such a car.

Secondly, they had lunch in a restaurant in Seoul that Sun Hi couldn't even afford in her deepest and richest of dreams. Sun Hi didn't want to order anything, but Jan Di insisted and even treated her. They ordered a ton of food and Jan Di ate like a lion. Even Ga Eul was amused.

"She's always been like this." Ga Eul told her. "Jan Di, can you even taste the food from swallowing it whole?"

"I'm getting my money's worth," Jan Di had retorted, a mouth full of food. "Clear every plate. Sun Hi, try this. It's so tasty!"

She had pushed a plate toward Sun Hi, who had decided to stop being so timid at the restaurant and actually enjoy herself like the other two girls.

After lunch, they went shopping, mainly for shoes and accessories. Ga Eul told Sun Hi that their men of the F4 often had special events held in their honor and that they were constantly having to buy things like this.

"I hate wearing stuff like this," said Jan Di, "but my mother-in-law is pretty scary if I don't dress up well for a Shinwa event."

Ga Eul enjoyed it the most, and she helped Sun Hi to pick out a beautiful set of earrings, the only item she could really afford out of the five stores they went to.

After shopping, they went to the top spa in the city, where although they had forgotten to make an appointment, they were treated exclusively and were waited on hand and foot while getting full body massages.

"Sun Hi, has Ji Hoo told you that my birthday is next week?" Jan had asked while a masseuse was working out a particularly painful spot in Sun Hi's lower back.

"Ow! He mentioned it, but he was hesitant about asking me something. Maybe he wanted to ask me to your party, but changed his mind."

"Jan Di isn't having a party," Ga Eul said, then moaned. Her masseuse must have found a stubborn knot as well. "We're going on an island trip. Shinwa Group just bought another island, and Jan Di hasn't been yet."

"I had to study for an exam the same week Jun Pyo flew out for the tour."

"Bought an island?" Sun Hi had sat up on her elbows in shock.

"Yeah," said Jan Di.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it. It takes awhile, but you do," Ga Eul said. "We just went to Woo Bin's island three and a half months ago."

"I hope you'll join me for my birthday, Sun Hi."

"I would love to, Unnie, but I can't afford it. Especially since I moved back to the country."

Jan Di sat up on her elbows this time and smiled at the girl. "Everything's already taken care of. It's not a burden. In fact, it's free."

"Free?"

"My husband owns it. Of course it's free."

By the time they had dropped her back off in the country, she was fully massaged with painted fingernails and toenails, her stomach was full, and she was carrying bags of expensive clothing to wear on the island trip that she hadn't really agreed to go on gifted by Jan Di.

**A/N: Part of this chapter has been written FOREVER. It's maybe one of the first chapters ever written for the story. I know people have asked me to do more Jan Di/Jun Pyo and Ga Eul/Yi Jeong, but again, I'm more focused on the love stories of Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong have a million stories about them on this site and Boys Over Flowers IS Jan Di and Jun Pyo's love story. Some of the next few chapters are my favorites :)… mainly because they've been written forever (except the very next chapter after this one). Then ends "part 2" of this story. Hope you guys enjoy and thank you for the feedback of those who have reviewed. I appreciate it so much!**


	32. Obligation

**Chapter 32:** Obligation

Things were back to normal. Looking around, it was hard to believe that not long ago, Hye Rim had been kidnapped, out of sight and out of Woo Bin's protection. After the vulnerability she had displayed that night, she had gone back to being the proud, arrogant daughter of a warlord who drove Woo Bin crazy. And he loved every minute of it.

They were closer now, ever since they had told each other "I love you". Hye Rim trusted him more, and meetings with their families were more natural and less obligatory. They kissed and danced in private booths at clubs and shopped together on sunny afternoons. She made appearances at the office that he worked to steal him away momentarily for a kiss and sometimes more. Although things had gotten easier and fun, they did not say "I love you" again. They were two people where knowing was enough.

When they were on the same team rather than opposing forces, their couple relationship was a fun, sweet, but somewhat mischievous one. Still, both Woo Bin and Hye Rim could feel the weight of the obligation their arranged marriage had hanging over their heads. Hye Rim could find no solution to get rid of it.

On one particular night, after Hye Rim had fallen asleep staring at the crystal rose he had bought her as a peace gift, she received a late night phone call from him.

"Get dressed and come downstairs," he told her with mystique before hanging up the phone.

She did so, putting on pair of tight jeans that accentuated her long legs, a loose top, and a pair of platform heels. Woo Bin picked her up in his car, and they drove over to his house.

"You woke me up for this?" she sneered, running a bored hand through her hair. "Either your parents must be away or you want to embarrass me again."

"It's true, my parents are away, Mother doing the usual and Father on a business trip. I wanted to show you something," he grinned in the moonlight as they stepped out of his car.

Instead of leading her up the stairs of the mansion to his bedroom, he led her out into the grounds of the home, walking past the gardens, sculptures, and recreational facilities that his family rarely used. They reached another house that belonged to the property, one that she had never really noticed before. The big house was much larger, but this house looked the size of a normal house for the wealthy families of South Korea.

"Oppa, what is this place?" she asked. "And why are you showing it to me in the middle of the night?"

Woo Bin smirked at her, then clapped his hands. Every light in the house turned on one by one.

"Come on, let's explore." Woo Bin led her inside by the hand.

If Hye Rim could live in her own house, it would look exactly how this one did. It was clean and modern, with distinct edges and simple colors. The furniture looked elegant but comfortable enough for one to lounge on in the lazy afternoon. Bunches of flowers had been strategically placed, and several servants were lining up in the living room. One stepped forward with two flutes of champagne on a tray, which they happily accepted. Soft music was playing to add to the atmosphere.

After this, Woo Bin dismissed the servants and led Hye Rim upstairs to the second floor. When he showed her the bedroom, she knew that this would be the house that they would live in once they were married. Usually, in wealthy families, the newly married couple often lived in the same house as their in-laws, but she was relieved and excited that she and Woo Bin would have their own place to themselves. The family must've planned for this years in advance for Woo Bin to live alone with his wife but still under the watchful eye of his parents.

"This is where we will live together, right?" she asked out loud. "Oppa, I really like it."

"If you want to redecorate in the future, you can do that. I want this to feel like home to you," he told her sincerely. "There's one more room I want to show you."

He led her from the newlywed room down the hall. When they reached a door, he told her to open it.

Inside this room was an art studio that resembled her own painting shed at her family's house. Everything was new and unused, but she knew that in no time, she would make this place really her own. She breathed a sigh of gratefulness. She ran her hand over the furniture and art supplies. There was even enough space for her to bring her own things over from her place. Woo Bin had thought of everything.

"I know this is the one thing that comforts you," he said sweetly. "I know you need this to be happy."

"Oppa," was all she say. It came out in a whisper. She went to the window of the room, although she knew it would be hard to see anything this late at night, opened it and felt the breeze come in.

"This is perfect. It means a lot. I'll be very happy."

She had never felt this vulnerable before with someone. Woo Bin was her match, no matter what obligations they had come together under. He was the one she wanted to be with. No man had ever and would ever do this for her. Despite her family's wealth, she had never felt worth much to men. She had always been the sexy girl who fed men's fantasies and fed her father fantasies of the pretty, innocent daughter. But Woo Bin knew it all, and still, he was capable of this.

"Hye Rim-ie, we were brought together without our consent, and we didn't like it and tried to avoid it," said Woo Bin from behind her. "But right now, I'm taking things into my own hands, and I want you too as well."

Before she could ask what he meant, he came up behind Hye Rim and backhugged her, or so she thought. Instead of resting his hands on her stomach, he was holding out a large diamond ring in a velvet ring box.

She spun around in his arms, and he cradled her lovingly. "Im Hye Rim, I want you to have a choice," he said with a grin that melted her. "I want you to choose me officially. Will you marry me?"

She forgot in this moment that it was an arranged marriage by her father. She forgot about the resentment towards Woo Bin she had felt in the beginning, and the hurt of having to give her life away to someone she hadn't chosen for herself. She forgot all of these things and felt like this moment was real. Only it wasn't just a feeling. It was real. It was true. The man she loved was asking for her to marry him.

"Yes," she whispered, falling into a kiss with him.

"I've talked to my father," Woo Bin told her after breaking away. "He said that we can postpone the wedding until we are ready. I want you to choose the date."

Now their wedding day belonged to them. All weight and pressure floated away.

She hadn't wanted to leave their soon-to-be house, but he drove her back home. Woo Bin left the car running as they kissed a long time in the car and fought the urge to make a night of it together, as they both often gave in to the temptation of each other's bodies. But this night was different, and a kiss seemed more sincere for such a special occasion.

"I have another proposal," said Woo Bin, turning off the car. Hye Rim waited.

Woo Bin breathed. "My friends and I are traveling to an island resort for Jan Di's birthday. I want you to come so everyone can greet each other."

"Island trip?"

"Yeah."

Hye Rim thought for a long time. She had been prepared to meet them before getting kidnapped, but being truly engaged to Woo Bin made it feel more of an obligation that would be awkward. She looked at Woo Bin and could tell how important this was to him. "Ok, I'll go. It sounds fun."

"I've told them I'm bringing someone so don't get kidnapped again." They chuckled at the dark event, and Woo Bin kissed her deeply once more.

Inside, Hye Rim felt worried. Tonight, she had felt worth something. But would she be worthy to his friends, the lovers of girls with humbler, purer backgrounds? Woo Bin loved her for herself, but would they?

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sun Hi wiped the sweat from her brow with her arm as she climbed onto the porch. She sat down two baskets with much effort and stretched her arms that felt strained from carrying vegetables to sell at the markey that morning, waving down villagers to buy from her, and carrying what she had not sold back home with her for dinner.<p>

Her face was tanned from the walk, and she could feel the matted hair of her ponytail on her neck.

"Auntie, I'm home!" she called out loudly, removing her shoes and putting on slippers. "Ah, it's really hot!"

She walked into the open room where not only her aunt sat with a cup of tea, but Ji Hoo sat as well, taking a careful sip from his delicate teacup.

Sun Hi instantly became aware of her dirty clothes, unkempt hair, and slight sunburn. "Dr. Yoon?"

"Ah, yes!" said her aunt. "Dr. Yoon has come to collect you for your trip. He also came to do a check up on your poor aunt." The woman looked beside herself with happiness and showed no signs of being a "poor" anything.

"Trip?" Sun Hi asked, although she was well aware of what they were talking about. She started fumbling with her hair and gave a delayed bow in Ji Hoo's direction.

He smiled humorously at her.

"Dr. Yoon tells me you've been invited to an island trip with him and his friends. I told him you'd get ready to leave as soon as you returned. I told him he could even pick you up from the marketplace, but he was worried he would disturb your work so we're talking over tea." Her aunt was smiling so intentionally, she wondered just what exactly had been talked about.

"Are you packed for the trip?" Ji Hoo asked.

"No, not yet." Sun Hi admitted. She hadn't been quite sure if she was going to go, but now that he was here, she certainly did not want to say no. "Dr. Yoon, I would like to come, but there will be no one to sell at the market for our family."

"Stupid child. I'll sell!" her aunt scolded her, which embarrassed her even more. "You have never been concerned about selling vegetables, only that dance room. Yah! Go pack for your trip and don't keep Dr. Yoon waiting. He's waited for you long enough."

"Auntie, is it ok if I help Sun Hi pack?"

"Of course! Of course! Whatever you wish. You'll make a good son-in-law."

"Auntie? Son-in-law?" Sun Hi mumbled under her breath.

Ji Hoo stood and followed her into the one other room they had in the home that she and her aunt shared. There sat the bags of clothes that Jan Di had bought for Sun Hi for the trip.

"Jan Di unnie bought me these. I told her thank you multiple times," Sun Hi explained as if Ji Hoo was going to scold her for accepting gifts like this from the girl.

Ji Hoo said nothing. Sun Hi pulled out the one suitcase she had, and together, they packed everything she would need.

"Sorry that you had to wait for me," she apologized to him as they packed.

"How have you been selling at the market? Is it hard work?" he asked, surprising her. Ji Hoo always had that effect on her. Whether she worked at a porridge shop or a market in a small village, he still treated her with dignity.

"Since my… scandal," she said regretfully, "I still have a lot of vegetables left over at the end of the day. When my aunt sells, she always sells well. Eun Sook shhi's vegetables are the best in the village."

"Your aunt's health is very good, and she takes her medicine daily. She can be the top seller again this week while you are on the trip."

"Dr. Yoon, Jan Di unnie invited me on this trip, but is it ok with you if I come? Is it ok with the F4?" She asked more so to see if he was picking her up out of obligation to Jan Di or if he really wanted her on this trip. She wanted to go, but it was to spend time with him and be apart of his life again more than it was to celebrate Jan Di's birthday.

"Sun Hi ah, I'd really like you to meet my friends," said Ji Hoo giving her the smile that made her heart leap into her throat.

Sun Hi used that as motivation to pack faster. Her aunt would do just fine at the market this week.

**A/N: Woo Bin proposed! I could not figure out how to do this for the life of me for Woo Bin and Hye Rim and this was just for a story. Men must feel so much pressure in real life**!

**This was originally going to be titled "A Proposal" but that gave away everything, didn't it? And obligation seemed more appropriate since Hye Rim/Woo Bin were obligated to be engaged but they turned it into a choice somewhat, and Sun Hi wasn't sure if Ji Hoo taking her on the trip was an obligation for him since Jan Di technically invited her instead of him. Let's see how the trip goes from here on out. Thank you for reading and please review if you can!**


	33. Definite Paradise

**Chapter 33**: Definite Paradise

In all of her life, she had never imagined this.

Sun Hi had never imagined that she would be dressed in expensive vacation clothes that were blowing harshly in the wind as she was about to board a private jet to an island owned by a close unnie and her husband. She had never imagined that she would arrive with a man as handsome as Ji Hoo and would be greeting some of the most influential people in the country of South Korea.

Jan Di was a comfortable unnie, and Ga Eul was becoming one even though Sun Hi had only met her once. They were dressed in large sun hats and sundresses and looked charming as they smiled excitedly at her. Gu Jun Pyo, who usually radiated power and superiority, was the only person dressed up. He was wearing a smart light gray suit with aviator sunglasses. Sun Hi was always on alert when she had to greet him, but surprisingly, he greeted her warmly and even grinned slightly. So Yi Jeong, who was dressed like the minute he stepped off the plan he would find a beach, was already smiling when they greeted each other for the first time.

"Lee Sun Hi," said Yi Jeong, "I've heard a lot about you."

The man's handsomeness, charm, and confidence dazed her a little. She now understood how a man could be considered a Casanova, even when he had a girlfriend. But the minute he looked at Ga Eul, Sun Hi saw right away that as smouldering as his eyes were and how smooth his voice was, Ga Eul had a part of him that he would never dare give away to anyone else.

Instinctively, Sun Hi looked up at Ji Hoo, looking for signs that maybe she had a part of him too, but Ji Hoo looked indifferent.

They climbed the stairs to the private jet and instead of coupling off, Jan Di and Ga Eul pulled her over where they could all sit together and talk more. She was aware that she was shaking. This was her first ride on an airplane.

"Where is Woo Bin?" Sun Hi heard Ji Hoo ask the others. "Didn't he say he was bringing someone?"

"He said he's running late, and he'll take another plane over," answered So Yi Jeong, sounding a bit confused himself.

Jun Pyo echoed the confusion. "Woo Bin is never late when it comes to the F4, especially for a vacation."

Woo Bin was the one member of the F4 Sun Hi was afraid to meet. She could not believe that Ji Hoo could be friends with a mobster, even though he had described him as a very peaceful person.

"He's been strange lately. Whoever he's bringing must be the reason for this," Jun Pyo continued.

"I know Woo Bin's style." Yi Jeong insisted. "It's just some girl he met at club somewhere. I give it one more month before he's sleeping with someone else."

Sun Hi blushed. So Song Woo Bin was this kind of man.

"You know Woo Bin sunbae's style because it used to be your style," muttered an annoyed Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong scowled at her. Jun Pyo snickered. Ji Hoo cracked a smile. Then, the three of them began talking amongst themselves.

"Unnies," whispered Sun Hi. "Song Woo Bin sshi, what is he like? I only know what Dr. Yoon told me."

Jan Di and Ga Eul must've picked up on the concern in her voice because they giggled.

"Woo Bin sunbae has his secrets, but he's the nicest out of the F4," said Ga Eul. "You'll really like him."

This surprised Sun Hi a bit. She considered Ji Hoo to be a very nice man, and Ga Eul's own boyfriend, Yi Jeong seemed very nice as well.

"Woo Bin sunbae makes things fun," Jan Di assured her. "I hope he comes quickly."

Sun Hi thought it was odd that they still referred to him as "sunbae" since they had graduated school long ago and they did not work with him, but she liked how they made her feel like she was part of the group. She wasn't quite sure if the F4 themselves would do so when they landed on the island.

She caught Ji Hoo's eye from across the jet. He was watching her, and she waved nervously to say she was ok. He smiled at her again then leaned back in the chair as if to doze off. It dawned on her that not only was this the first plan ride, this was also the first real vacation she had ever been on, and she had no idea what to expect.

* * *

><p>"This is paradise!" Sun Hi couldn't help but to exclaim when she walked along the boardwalk looking around at the scenery.<p>

They had finally arrived to the island, and Sun Hi had never seen such a beautiful view. Shortly after they had landed, a car came to claim their baggage, but they walked freely from the airport to a long boardwalk that gave them their first glimpse of the island they would be staying. Sun Hi was so excited that she had run ahead of them all, trying to get a good look at everything.

"Almost paradise," Jun Pyo replied to her with a smirk. "It'll be a definite paradise once Shinwa starts its work."

Sun Hi couldn't see how this could get any more beautiful than it already looked. She turned back toward the others, unable to hide her smile. The others looked unimpressed, as if they had seen a million views like this already. Ji Hoo even yawned.

"Speaking of work, I've got to get to a meeting," Jun Pyo announced to the group. "I'll meet everyone back at the hotel later."

At the end of the boardwalk, several black cars and a white car waited. Jun Pyo and Jan Di quickly exchanged a kiss, and Jun Pyo was climbing into one of the black cars and riding off away from them.

Jan Di climbed in one of the black cars by herself. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul climbed into another one. Sun Hi and Ji Hoo looked at each other. For a moment, she thought he looked nervous, but the mood vanished from his face quickly, and Ji Hoo ushered her to the white car instead of the last black one.

All three cars followed each other to a hotel almost as large as the one she had lived in. The hotel was just as ornate and extravagant as that one had been, but she tried to look nonchalant like the rest of the group. The hotel already had many wealthy looking people and families walking its atrium, and she hoped Jun Pyo's meeting would go well and that he could bring in even more business. While they checked in, Sun Hi did allow her mind to wander. She wondered if she would be sharing a room with Ji Hoo. Obviously Jan Di would be sharing a room with her husband.

Her question was answered when Ga Eul hugged her from behind, pulling her away from the group. "Sun Hi ah, I hope you don't mind, but I asked if we could share a room together," the girl said shyly. "Yi Jeong sunbae always gets ideas on trips like this."

"That sounds great," Sun Hi smiled back, part of her disappointed and part of her relieved.

They all went their separate ways from the lobby, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo to their own suites, Jan Di to the mega-suite she would share with Jun Pyo, and Ga Eul and her to their suite.

Their bags were already waiting inside, and there was complimentary wine, flowers, and candies in the room. She and Ga Eul flopped backwards unto their beds and laughed out of gleefulness.

"Unnie, this really is paradise," Sun Hi told Ga Eul.

"Sun Hi ah, you're in for a few surprises this week."

"The F4, is money really like feathers to them?"

Ga Eul clicked her tongue. "Feathers? More like air. Try not to worry yourself this week. If you think about how much goes into this, it'll drive you crazy. Just enjoy paradise and the friendship if the F4. And two amazing unnies!"

Sun Hi would have no problem doing that, she thought, as she helped herself to one of the candies on the nightstand. She hoped she could enjoy the company of Ji Hoo as well. Maybe there was still hope to be with him, as her heart so desired.

**A/N: did you guys catch the "almost paradise" reference :)**


	34. Good Girls

**Chapter 34**: Good Girls

Woo Bin sped through the streets of Seoul, his temper rising with every red light and every call to Hye Rim gone unanswered. He was confused, and he did not like being confused about something that was supposed to be simple.

Hye Rim had sat there after the marriage proposal and agreed to go on the island trip. He had told all of his friends, packed his clothes, and arrived to pick Hye Rim up at her place on the day of departure. And she hadn't been there. Before he could believe that she had been kidnapped again, he had received a ridiculous text message from the girl.

_Oppa, I'm not going_, the message had read.

When he tried to call her, she had cut off her phone.

He had looked all over for her, swearing under his breath and dialing her number repeatedly just in case she would have a heart and answer. He could not for the life of him understand what this was about. Eventually, he had called Yi Jeong and told him to leave without them. He would catch a plane over with her later. He did not tell Yi Jeong that Hye Rim had disappeared on him. He did not tell that he was engaged and had stupidly thought that this vacation would get off to a good start. Apparently giving a girl a diamond ring would not end her mean streak.

After driving around for at least two hours, he thought of the one place she might be, the one place he would never expect her to be. His own house. When he realized it, his speed picked up drastically. At least his sports car was getting good use these days.

When Woo Bin reached their newlywed home, he slammed the door and stormed up the stairs, searching for her in almost every room. He flung the door open on her painting room, and there she stood in very short, cut-off shorts, her long creamy legs posing as she hung up one of her paintings. If he had time to look around, he would've noticed that she had brought almost everything from her painting shed up under his nose.

Something about the calmness of her acting like this was a typical day without a having made a commitment made him snap.

"Yah!" He shouted like a madman.

Hye Rim spun around first in surprise, and then settled on annoyed, but he was far more annoyed.

"Where were you? We were supposed to have left with everyone two hours ago!" Woo Bin exploded on her, not like a man who was upset but a man who had been hurt by the person he loved.

"I've decided I'm not going," she said curtly, crossing her arms.

"I don't care what you decided. Now we have to catch a plane out there. I spend more money on you than on myself."

"Did you hear me? I'm not going!" she yelled angrily at him.

"Hye Rim, let's go." He approached her and grabbed her arm, and she yanked away from him.

"I said no!"

"IM HYE RIM!" He shouted in rage, and she flinched.

If he wasn't born of the family he belonged to, this pain and hurt would have caused him to cry.

* * *

><p>Woo Bin stood there huffing, and Hye Rim was too embarrassed to speak until finally she gave in. She had seen Woo Bin angry and annoyed, but looking at him now, she knew that this was the biggest offense to him.<p>

For some reason, Woo Bin's friends meant the world to him, and she could not understand why. It made her not want to meet them even more. If Woo Bin's life revolved around these people, hers would have to as well as his wife and the person he loved.

Not much scared her, but the look on his face did. She knew he would be upset, but not embarrassed and heartbroken. She knew the refusal was over. She had to go and get this over with, no matter how much she wanted to resist.

"I have to pack," she said in barely a whisper, unable to fully meet his eye.

The ride to the airport was quiet, but the closer they came, the more she became sick with worry. She had to tell him the truth.

"They'll know," she said quietly.

"Know what?" He asked absentmindedly, zooming through traffic. It was night now, and they probably would not make it to the island until the next morning.

Hye Rim exhaled. "Gu Jun Pyo, king of Shinwa Group married commoner Geum Jan Di, Famous potter and Casanova So Yi Jeong is dating an innocent kindergarten teacher, and rumor has it, Yoon Ji Hoo, flower extraordinaire, has rescued a homeless countryside puppy off the streets."

"Yah. Watch your mouth," Woo Bin was stern.

She continued. "They'll know when they see me, that I'm not a good, innocent girl like the rest of them. They'll know I'm an underground girl."

"They don't care about those things," he told her. "If they did, they wouldn't be friends with me."

She looked at him closely, his brow concentrated as the city lights highlighted his face. "With them, you're just another flower boy with all the right looks and the right amount of money, but in our world, you're Prince Song. I'm Princess Im."

"Sometimes, I like being just another flower boy. It makes me feel like a better person."

"So what am I supposed to do, Oppa? Am I an actress, pretending to be an Innocent? Am I a country bumpkin who got a makeover?"

"Just be yourself. That's the girl I care about, but it's difficult to care about you when everything is a fight when it comes to my friends. Stop running away from this. If you marry me, you marry the F4. Another arranged marriage, _baby._" He grinned scornfully.

Hye Rim, despite her anger and worry, grinned at him. It was good to have him in a slightly better mood.

Fine. If he wanted her to be herself, she would do so. She would not fake charm or put on an act this time. She would be Im Hye Rim, the girl who beat up girls in the bathroom in high school and who liked sex and spent too much money. She was not one of the good girls. If Woo Bin found out how people treated her after knowing who she truly was, maybe he would stop pressuring her so much to be so friendly.

* * *

><p>The first morning on the island, after a very un-Korean breakfast, the F4 along with Jan Di, Ga Eul, and Sun Hi gathered at the small airport to await Woo Bin's arrival. They all anticipated his presence, even Sun Hi who wondered how she would manage to greet such a person with confidence. When the plane finally arrived, it was clear which person getting off was Woo Bin. He walked with a casual confidence that told people he could handle himself in any situation and that he had the means to whatever he wanted, be it money, women, or power.<p>

When he spotted his friends, he gave a salute and yelled "_Yo, yo, what's up_!"

The F4 greeted him casually with smiles and handshakes.

"We've been waiting for you. What held you up?" Jun Pyo asked. "Where's the person you were going to bring?"

Woo Bin did not have to answer. The group fell quiet when a long legged girl wearing a tight dress, stilettos, and large designer sunglasses stepped out from behind him.

Hye Rim removed them, staring confidently around at the group, but inside, she was trembling. There they all were, up close. Jun Pyo, who radiated power, Jan Di, plain and frumpy, Yi Jeong, handsome and concentrated, Ga Eul, beautiful but blank, Ji Hoo, the prince on a white horse, and Ji Hoo's girl, wounded puppy-like.

"Who is your guest?" Jun Pyo asked, looking at her although the question was for Woo Bin. In fact, none of them could tear their eyes away from her.

Woo Bin chuckled nervously and pulled her by her waist to his side. His warm touch eased her anxiety a little, but she knew what he would say next.

"This is Im Hye Rim, my…" he paused, and looked at her. "My fiancée."

No one spoke for the longest time, including Hye Rim. It was too awkward to say hello.

"Fiancée?" asked Yi Jeong, more confused than he had been on the jet. "For how long?"

"Almost four months now," Woo Bin answered.


	35. Four

**Chapter 35:** Four

Woo Bin had finally come out with the truth. Hye Rim had finally had the courage to give a silent bow towards the group in greeting.

No one said much of anything. They were too stunned by the news.

"We'll be staying in a water bungalow instead of the hotel," he announced to break the ice. "Figured I could give you feedback on the value, Jun Pyo."

"Thank you," said Jun Pyo, looking like he was still trying to piece together the fact that Woo Bin was engaged.

Yi Jeong looked a mixture of shocked and confused. Ga Eul looked relieved that she no longer had to hide a secret from him but surprised that the relationship was in an engagement stage, and Jan Di looked like she didn't know what to think. Ji Hoo was grinning, seeing as he had known all along and got some joy out of seeing Woo Bin sweat.

It was then that Woo Bin noticed that Sun Hi was hiding from him.

"Ah," he searched her out from behind Ji Hoo, "you must be Lee Sun Hi. _My man_ Ji Hoo has told us a lot about you. I'm Song Woo Bin."

"Hello," she greeted him nervously and very formally, avoiding eye contact.

He snickered. "Don't worry. I come in peace. I left my bodyguards and metal pipe back in Seoul."

The others chuckled, finally broken of their daze, and he saw her crack a smile.

"Sorry," she said to him apologetically. "I was unsure of what to expect. I can be a bit naïve."

She then smiled at Hye Rim, who frowned at her and linked her arm around Woo Bin's even tighter.

"After you claim your bags and send them off, let's have a drink," Jun Pyo suggested in a friendly manner. Woo Bin knew what he really meant though. He wanted to get the F4 alone so that they could make sense of his announcement and press him for details.

After claiming their bags, Woo Bin sent them off to the water bungalow they would be staying and took a quick tour of the resort with the group. Woo Bin kept Hye Rim close to him, until the men wanted to go for their drink, and the girls wanted to go back to the hotel to get ready for their plan events for the day. Hye Rim was made to follow.

* * *

><p>"Four months!" Yi Jeong exclaimed more to the air than Woo Bin, his eyes bulging. They were at the bar, nursing their drinks, and Yi Jeong had been the first to call him out. "Four months and you said nothing? Were you going to wait until you were walking down the aisle?"<p>

"You guys were busy!" Woo Bin tried to defend himself, which was a new experience. He was usually the peacekeeper who stayed away from drama, not caused it in his friendship circle. "Yi Jeong had his art show and was promoting, Jun Pyo is hardly ever in the country anymore, and Ji Hoo is a doctor always rushing off. Besides, Ji Hoo kept someone hidden from us. He was just caught."

"Ji Hoo isn't engaged, and Sun Hi arrived for the trip on time," stated Jun Pyo, swiveling around his drink in his glass contemplatively. "There were many times you could have told us."

Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo, hoping he would rescue him. He had not directly come out and told Ji Hoo what was going on, but Ji Hoo had guessed right that day long ago at the hospital when Woo Bin had come to complain to him. Ji Hoo was no help in this current situation however. He simply sipped at his glass, a humorous smirk on his lips.

Then the three men looked at him, expecting him to tell the truth. No one looked upset, not even Yi Jeong, who seemed the most effected. They simply looked concerned, as if Woo Bin had been working to distance himself from them and they had just found out. This was not his intention, but it was hard to defend that at the moment as well.

"Ok, ok. Our parents arranged it, and I was embarrassed. I wanted to hide that side from you guys, but it became too hard. Then, love started to grow," Woo Bin broke and told them. He did a shot of his glass of alcohol. "Hye Rim's not the easiest girl to like, but she's the woman I love so please be kind to her."

The three men were quiet momentarily until they all laughed. Relieved, Woo Bin smiled guiltily at them.

"Yes, you must feel embarrassed. The hair, the face, the legs, the other things I'm sure you two have indulged in," said Yi Jeong bumping shoulders with him. "When can I get Ga Eul in a dress like that? I want to feel embarrassed too."

On the other side of him, Jun Pyo punched him in the arm playfully. "You got lucky. She matches you well."

"She's trouble," Woo Bin said wistfully, as if it were both a turn on and a curse.

Ji Hoo finally added his two sense of wisdom. "Jan Di was trouble. I have a feeling Hye Rim will be something entirely different. I'll try my best this week."

"I've met all kinds of girls in my lifetime. I doubt Hye Rim will show me anything new," said Yi Jeong, reassuring Woo Bin that he would also try his best during the vacation.

Woo Bin looked at Jun Pyo expectantly. Jun Pyo patted him on the shoulder. "I can't hide my annoyance well, you know that. I can't promise anything, but I'll try. All I care about is that Jan Di has a good birthday."

"Good enough, but either way, I'm marrying her." They all drank from their glasses in thought once more.

Woo Bin wanted the attention off of him, and remembered that Ji Hoo had brought along someone new too. "Ah, Ji Hoo, Sun Hi is very pretty, very innocent. She looks shy being here with all of us, but I can tell by her smile that she has the charm you like. She's far from being a sick, lonely patient."

"Ji Hoo's love nursed her back to health," said Yi Jeong, and all of the boys laughed. Ji Hoo looked away and shook his head, then cracked a smile.

"Well I think it's about time for all of you," said Jun Pyo. "How is it that I'm the only one married? It's true, I was fortunate to find the most perfect woman, but how can my friends face me as men?"

Again the boys laughed, this time at Jun Pyo's expense.

"I'm engaged, and Yi Jeong is proposing to Ga Eul soon, or so he says. That leaves Ji Hoo," Woo Bin said matter-of-factly.

"So what about it?" Yi Jeong asked Ji Hoo, ignoring Woo Bin's comment that in three months time, he still had not proposed. "Is Sun Hi the one?"

"Of course she's the one, Ji Hoo. Jan Di likes her and thinks you two are suitable for each other," said Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo looked around at them. "It's true. I've liked her since the beginning, when I saw her at her weakest. I thought it was because I was a doctor who wanted to protect his vulnerable patient, but when she was at her strongest, I liked her even more."

"If you can like someone at their weakest and strongest, then I think they're the one," said Woo Bin.

"I just want to make sure," Ji Hoo replied. "I've had strong feelings for people in the past, and I want to make sure I can give her the same amount of love if not more."

Jun Pyo smiled. "You should've seen him that day in the park. He was close to holding her hand and they were smiling at each other and couldn't stop talking. When Ji Hoo saw us, I thought his face might melt. He wanted to protect her from the craziness of the F4. Same with you, Woo Bin."

"I might need to protect the F4 from Hye Rim's craziness," Woo Bin muttered into his glass.

The men chuckled then began to plan the itinerary for the next few days on the island.

* * *

><p>Sun Hi had tried to prepare herself to meet Woo Bin, but she had not been prepared to meet Im Hye Rim, the fox-like girl who was engaged to him. The engagement seemed to be a surprise to all of them, except maybe Ji Hoo.<p>

Hye Rim looked like she had walked straight out of a fashion magazine, her hair falling perfectly around her shoulders, her features even and well-placed, her flattering S-line, and long legs lengthened even more by heels. She was the exact girl that Sun Hi had expected the F4 to date, gorgeous and rich, but Hye Rim was vastly different from her and her unnies.

Her confidence was intimidating too. She seemed on another level, out of reach, and this caused Sun Hi to feel even more out of place on this trip. The F4 had picked these women, but Ji Hoo had not truly picked her just yet. She was simply a poor tag-along. Still, despite this intimidation, Sun Hi was also enthralled by the girl.

After Woo Bin and Hye Rim's luggage was squared away, the four men went off to have a drink at the hotel bar while the girls went upstairs of the hotel to have a glass of wine in Jan Di and Jun Pyo's suite. The wine was Ga Eul's idea, as Jan Di said it was too early and only wanted juice. Hye Rim had two glasses, which she gulped down quickly.

"So, since the boys are together, we should do something together today. We should get to know each other," said Jan Di politely to the group, but speaking mainly to Hye Rim.

Hye Rim said nothing.

"Hye Rim, how do you like the island so far? Is there anything you want to do today?" Ga Eul tried.

"If you've seen one luxury island, you've seen them all. I doubt this place is any different," the girl replied in boredom. "I'll leave first," she then announced, pulling down her sunglasses and rising from the table.

When she left the room, the three girls exchanged glances at each other.

"She's definitely Woo Bin's type looks-wise," commented Jan Di.

"But it's clear she doesn't like us, or the F4," said Ga Eul. "Still, as her unnies we should try to include her. She'll come around."

"Did you see her dress? So sexy!" Sun Hi couldn't help but smile even though the girl had been cold. "I could never look flattering like that in such a thing."

"I wouldn't have the courage to put it on," laughed Jan Di.

Ga Eul was quiet. The girls asked her what was on her mind.

"Yi Jeong sunbae used to like girls like that. Did you see the look on his face when she appeared?"

"He looked like the rest of us, shocked."

"Besides, Unnie, I can tell Yi Jeong really likes you," Sun Hi comforted her. That seemed to cheer Ga Eul up.

"Wait," Jan Di said excitedly, "I know something that we can include her in. Something I bet she won't say no to."

Jan Di ran into the hallway, followed by Ga Eul and Sun Hi. "Hye Rim!" she shouted as the girl was still continuing down the hall to the elevators. "We thought you might like to go shopping with us."

Hye Rim stopped dead in her tracks. She turned slowly with curiosity. "Shopping?"

"Yeah," Jan Di nodded.

To their surprise, Hye Rim actually looked interested. "I'll go get my credit card. No," she corrected herself, smiling mischievously, "I'll go get Oppa's credit card. Wait for me."

"There's one thing I've learned about rich women," said Jan Di, as Hye Rim stepped quickly into an elevator to go get Woo Bin's credit card. "Retail therapy cures everything."


	36. Gijibae

**A/N: this is an incredibly short chapter, the shortest one so far, but I didn't want to stick it onto that last chapter. Make sure you read chapter 35 first, since I posted that at the same time as this one. Ps: "Gijibae" is a bad term for a girl in Korean.  
><strong>

**Chapter 36:** Gijibae

They took a limousine to the village part of the island where all of the shopping happened. Here, the locals shared their crafts, jewelry, and handmade clothes, and more expensive shops took up another part of the shopping center further from the beach.

The girls shopped with ease, looking at all the different things they could buy, modeling happily, and picking out things that would compliment each other. Even Hye Rim had a smile on her face as she modeled island jewelry and looked at dresses that were perfect for the beach.

Sun Hi wanted to be liked by Hye Rim, but Hye Rim ignored her the most. They were closer in age, but as far as Hye Rim was concerned, Sun Hi was the lowest of the low. At least that's what Sun Hi felt whenever she was near the girl.

Sun Hi bought a necklace for herself and for her aunt and a hat to wear to the beach and pool. She wanted a dress, but did not have enough money. Although her trip was paid for by Gu Jun Pyo, souvenirs were not. Hye Rim on the other hand seemed to buy anything she picked up.

While they shopped, Jan Di and Ga Eul began talking about their men and how busy the season had been for their work.

"Yi Jeong sunbae's buyers receive more of his attention than I do these days," Ga Eul was saying.

"You don't have to call him sunbae anymore," Hye Rim drawled. "He's your boyfriend."

Ga Eul smiled timidly. "Oh, it's kind of like a nickname now. Calling the F4 our sunbaes."

"Do you really think they're that superior?" Hye Rim continued. "Not even oppa, but sunbae? That's more like being someone's toy rather than their girlfriend."

Now Ga Eul frowned in thought. Jan Di came to her rescue. "Yi Jeong has been done with toys for a long time. He does nothing but respect Ga Eul."

Sun Hi, uncomfortable, decided to change the subject. "Should I get something for Dr. Yoon? I want to show him I'm grateful that he brought me," she asked her unnies, holding up a loud island themed shirt.

Hye Rim laughed exasperatedly. "Sunbae? Dr. Yoon? No wonder they like girls like you."

It came out cruel no matter how she had meant it. Jan Di nor Ga Eul could hide their annoyance. "Gijibae," Ga Eul muttered under her breath.

"You don't have to whisper it. I consider it a compliment," said Hye Rim boldly, tossing a new handbag over her shoulder and moving on into the next aisle.

"Sorry!" Ga Eul cried out, but Hye Rim made no acknowledgement of it.

Jan Di looked at Ga Eul waiting for an explanation. Ga Eul sighed. "It slipped. When she said that, it reminded me of how it used to be, when I first started dating Yi Jeong sunbae."

Sun Hi solemnly hung up her shirt that she had picked out for Ji Hoo back on the rack. She could not afford that either.

* * *

><p>Despite the awkwardness, the girls continued shopping for most of the afternoon and had lunch at a cute café. Hye Rim did not do much talking, but that did not stop men from flirting with her or doing double takes as they walked past her, some men even with their families. It was hard to read her now. She had put back on her large, dark sunglasses, and Sun Hi could make out no facial expressions when she told the unnies a joke something funny was said.<p>

After lunch, the girls returned back to the resort to find the boys on the beach. Jun Pyo, in comfortable beach clothes, and Yi Jeong were playing with a volleyball while Ji Hoo slept in the shade and Woo Bin rested with his hat over his face.

When they approached, Ji Hoo shifted himself awake. Sun Hi saw him glance down at the one small bag in her hand compared to the several bags the other girls carried. Feeling like her poorness was exposed, she held the small bag behind her back, and Ji Hoo, seeming to understand, focused on something else.

"Oppa, look at all of the cute stuff you bought me today," Hye Rim exclaimed in mock happiness, dropping her shopping bags onto Woo Bin's chest.

"What do you mean? What's all of this?" he asked lazily, observing the bags.

"I thought you'd want to see what you purchased for your pretty fiancée".

A look of recognition crossed Woo Bin's face. He sat up quickly and began flipping through his wallet. "You stole my credit card!" He shouted.

"You're my fiancé. We should start sharing everything," replied Hye Rim indignant.

"You have your own money! _Princess_ Im."

"So treat me as such," Hye Rim's eyes flashed dangerously. "After all, you forced me on this vacation, _Prince _Song."

She frisbeed the card back to him, then slid her sunglasses on. "I'll leave first."

Hye Rim stormed off, leaving the F4 and the girls looking at Woo Bin. One by one, they all began to laugh.

Jun Pyo patted him on the shoulder heartily. "Maybe I will like her."


	37. Pool Party Blues

**Chapter 37**: Pool Party Blues

Two and a half days had passed on the island vacation, and Sun Hi was starting to understand what Ga Eul had meant when the girl had told her not to think too much. Invisible money seemed to flow everywhere as they were treated to expensive meals, yacht cruises, and several fun activities she had never imagined she'd find herself doing. The F4 lived and partied like kings, and their friendship was wonderful to watch during these moments. Sun Hi saw a new side to Jun Pyo, who was starting to seem more like a caring husband and friend more than a disgruntled CEO. Yi Jeong was always smiling and oddly observing and critiquing bowls, plates, vases, and sculptures wherever they went. Although Sun Hi had had her doubts about Woo Bin, the guy provided the majority of the laughs and was always speaking in goofy English phrases.

Although Sun Hi did not fit in with the group, she tried her hardest to. When the boys played volleyball, she joined in too. When island dancers asked for a volunteer during a performance the group attended one night, Sun Hi was the first to volunteer. Woo Bin even joined her to her surprise, trying to ease some of the awkwardness. Jan Di and Ga Eul had been very welcoming to her, but they already had a closeness that she was not apart of. Everyone seemed to humor her when she tried, except Hye Rim, and more upsettingly, Ji Hoo. Hye Rim was understandable to Sun Hi. But Ji Hoo? Her Ji Hoo?

Ji Hoo had barely spent any time alone with her since the trip had began, and he kept a safe distance from her as if he wanted to prove to the group that he had no feelings for her, that he was just a babysitter. This both angered and confused her, but she wanted to enjoy the trip. She did not know when she would get to do something like this again.

The one success had been when Ji Hoo had asked her to call him "oppa" on one small occasion where she had called him "Dr. Yoon". But he wasn't acting like much of an oppa on the trip, and she was not quite ready to call him anything other than "Dr. Yoon".

Today, except for Hye Rim, they were all lounging outside around a large, beautiful blue pool at the hotel, letting the day pass comfortably. Sun Hi was the only person to go into the pool and swim around. Jan Di had sat along the edge of the pool, putting her feet in.

After awhile, Hye Rim showed up. All of the girls went quiet, looking around at each other. She was so different than any of them, so womanly. She removed her robe, revealing her bikini, and sat her sunglasses on top of her head.

"_Yeah, that's my girl_," Woo Bin said slyly in English. Hye Rim sat down next to him, and he whispered something in her ear. Hye Rim scowled at him, only she could make a scowl seem dignified and sexy, and handed him the suntan lotion. He squeezed some into his hand and started rubbing it down her back.

Sun Hi attempted to distract herself from this. "This is a public pool, right? Where are all the people?" she asked.

"Jun Pyo reserved it for a private party," Yi Jeong explained, grinning as he rubbed suntan oil on Ga Eul's back. Sun Hi found it interesting how the same act could look so different on two different couples.

But the thought was fleeting. All she could think about was how selfish it was of them all to be so relaxed and enjoying the pool when party planners needed to set up and guests might be arriving any moment. "When is the party?"

"This is the party," Ji Hoo mumbled lazily from his beach chair.

"Oh." It was all she could say.

Jan Di sighed, kicking her legs in the water now. She was frowning.

"Jan Di unnie, why don't you come in for a swim? The water feels really good," Sun Hi beckoned her.

Jan Di looked at her sadly. Everyone had gone silent, Sun Hi noticed, and they were watching Jan Di carefully. Ji Hoo slowly sat up from his chair. Had she said something wrong?

Jun Pyo rose from his beach chair and scooped Jan Di in his arms. She smiled at him and clung to his neck as he took careful steps descending into the pool. Their eyes never left each other, and they seemed in their own world as he dipped her into the water and let it flow over her. It was quiet for awhile as everyone watched. Sun Hi climbed out of the pool feeling embarrassed. She had completely ruined the mood with her foolish questions.

Ga Eul sat next to her on the far end of the pool.

"Don't feel bad," said Ga Eul instinctively. "Jan Di was involved in a dangerous situation and hurt her shoulder badly. She had a scholarship for swimming at Shinwa High School and wanted to go to the Olympics, but doctors told her she could never swim again. Jun Pyo blames himself."

"Why? What was the situation?"

"Jan Di was kidnapped by someone who wanted revenge on Jun Pyo. When he came for her, they beat him pretty badly. When they wanted to finish him, Jan Di covered him and got the hit instead. It ruined her shoulder. The F4 saved both of them that night."

Sun Hi stared longingly at the couple in the water, smiling at each other and sharing their love with one another. Her heart reminded her of something, and she glanced over at Ji Hoo, who was watching the couple as well. There was a sadness in his eyes like there had been in Jan Di's, but he was so much more guarded. Sun Hi remembered then that Ji Hoo once liked, maybe even loved Jan Di. She wondered if seeing this was triggering something painful for him as well. Even though it had been years ago, he had loved someone and gotten his heart broken only to have to see that person often in someone else's arms. She couldn't imagine what that was like and understood some of his distance.

Suddenly Ji Hoo stood up, gathered his things, and left the pool.

"Dr. Yoon!" She called and ran after him, gripping her towel around her, leaving Ga Eul behind.

He turned to her when they reached the lobby. "I told you. Call me Oppa."

"It doesn't feel right yet." She admitted. "I'm indebted to call you Dr. Yoon."

He smiled at her in amusement.

"Where are you going?"

"I wanted some fresh air. Maybe go shopping."

"Can I come with you?" she asked, although it sounded more like begging.

"Sure."

"I'll go get changed very quickly. I promise. Just wait, ok. Wait one minute!" She ran up the hotel stairs, eager to spend more time with him.

This was the perfect opportunity. They were on vacation away from all of the drama in her life, and although Ji Hoo's drama seemed to always play out in front of him, Sun Hi knew now that she wanted to protect him. She liked Ji Hoo so much, maybe even loved him. That was the truth of her heart, and she never wanted his to be broken again. She didn't have to resent Jan Di and Jun Pyo for leaving Ji Hoo heartbroken because she saw their love so clearly. She remembered Jan Di's words to her, _Please, stay by his side. He wants you there. I can see it._

_I'll stay by his side, Jan Di,_ Sun Hi told herself._ This third time around, Yoon Ji Hoo will be happy. _

* * *

><p>Hye Rim rolled her eyes. Why did Woo Bin have to force her on this trip? It was clear that none of the girls liked her, and she wasn't sure if she liked them either. Jan Di was surprisingly genuine, but she dressed horribly and seemed to have forgotten that she was no longer a commoner. She and Jun Pyo were sickening to watch. Everyone at the pool knew they weren't virgins anymore. Did they really have to go out of their way to pretend they were an innocent married couple who wasn't having sex?<p>

If anyone would be pure for the rest of her life, it was going to be Ga Eul. The way she blushed when Yi Jeong rubbed suntan oil on her back was enough to make Hye Rim lose her dinner from the night before. Yi Jeong used to have any girl he wanted, when he wanted her. The poor guy had to be going crazy behind that kind, patient smile. Sometimes it looked more like a grimace.

Then there was Sun Hi, the date of Ji Hoo, who hadn't spoken more than five words to her that day. The girl was pretty, but she was clearly trying to bury the country bumpkin inside of herself. Ji Hoo had a gift for always looking flawless like the good flower that he was, even if he was playing at being some humble doctor, but as for his taste in women, he obviously wanted the girl to drown in his sparkly shadow. Sun Hi might've been willing to do just that. She was even following Ji Hoo around like a little puppy, Hye Rim mused, as she watched the girl leave the pool to go look for him.

"Want to go for a swim?" Woo Bin asked, whispering charmingly into her ear.

"Is it allowed? Or do we have to wait ten more minutes for Jun Pyo and Jan Di to excuse themselves to their hotel room?" Hye Rim chided.

Woo Bin leaned even closer in her ear, which gave her goosebumps. "Is that what you would like to do?"

That was certainly what Hye Rim wanted to do, but she didn't want to waste putting on her bathing suit and suntan oil so she stood up, removed her sunglasses and tried to entice him to follow her to the pool.

To her delight, Woo Bin followed.


	38. Things I Understand

**Chapter 38:** Things I Understand

Sun Hi and Ji Hoo spent the entire rest of the day shopping, only this time, she had fun. There was no one around to make her feel sorry for herself, on purpose or not intentionally. Jan Di and Ga Eul were fun unnies, but Sun Hi had desired to spend most of her time with Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo shopped at ease in the different shops as Hye Rim had, but he bought things for Sun Hi as well. The dress she had wanted, he bought it without her asking. Anything that she picked up and showed interest in, he paid for it. He, however, would not buy the loud island themed shirt she had picked out for him. They had laughed about it, until finally, he modeled it for her and they took pictures together. He did buy a calmer island shirt that she told him what suit him well.

They ate delicious seafood and snacks and watched street performers play music and dance. She begged Ji Hoo to bicycle around the island with her, and afterwards, Ji Hoo took her sailing. Ji Hoo seemed a lot more relaxed and talkative without his friends. It was clear that they were important to him, but around them, he was quiet and displayed a certain air of importance. She liked him either way, but she wanted him to acknowledge her around them and not be so careful. Or maybe it was not the F4, but the presence of Jan Di that made him tense. Jan Di was obviously happily married, but Sun Hi remembered the look on Ji Hoo's face long ago when the girl had come to visit him at the hospital. Maybe he still had feelings for her and could not give himself fully to another girl. Sun Hi had no clue, but she did not want to give up.

The sun had set, and now the two of them strolled barefoot along the beach under the moon. The sound of lapping ocean water provided calmness and quiet. The cars that were always available to them had taken their purchases back to the hotel. There was nothing to separate them and weigh them down.

"Today was really fun, Dr. Yoon," said Sun Hi, shyly kicking at the sand with her foot as they walked. "Thank you for letting me join you."

He was playing with something around his neck distractingly, but when she spoke, he grinned at her.

"I'm not used to vacationing with patients," he admitted.

"I'm no longer a patient so don't think of me in that way. Think of me as someone you can be close with."

"It's hard when you still call me Dr. Yoon. Repeat after me. Ji. Hoo. Oppa."

"Ji Hoo Oppa," Sun Hi stretched out the sounds. They both laughed.

Ji Hoo played with the chain around his neck again, and it caught all of her attention. "What is that around your neck?"

"My mother's ring," he told her. "She died when I was a little boy. My grandfather kept this ring to give to me."

Sun Hi's eyes lit up in surprise. She reached around her own neck, revealing a ring on a chain as well. "This was my father's. He died from pneumonia when I was thirteen, but he left this for me to have. He told me to give it to someone special, and that way, they will have met each other."

Ji Hoo was quiet, even for himself. They continued walking, this time slower. She continued on, feeling comfortable enough to tell him her secrets, hoping he would tell her more of his.

"My mother died when I was born. I only have photographs of her. Sometimes, I wish I could've met her. If only for a day. We'd talk about everything. I love my aunt but… it's different with your mother, I think."

Ji Hoo stopped walking. He stared down at her, the moon illuminating his face.

"So you know what it's like," he barely whispered.

"Yes, I know about things like this, Dr. Yoon," she told him sadly, wiggling her father's ring on a chain. It sparkled. It made her heart ache, remembering her sick father and how he had placed the ring into her hand days before his passing.

They stepped closer towards each other, and her heart began racing.

"Dr. Yoon, how did it happen? How did your parents pass away?" she asked him shyly, not wanting to offend him.

He tucked his hands in his pockets and watched the dark ocean sweep onto the shore. "A car accident. In some ways, I caused it. I wouldn't stop bothering them from the backseat. It took a long time for me to feel safe in a car and even longer to forgive myself."

This was the realest, most open and vulnerable Ji Hoo had ever been with her. She didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to stand here forever, talking to him about his life, both the happy and the sad.

"Your parents would want you to so you can live a good life. Parents, here or gone, always want the best," She wanted to encourage him and herself. Rich or poor, they had both lost people dear to them, people who were supposed to be there to love them and witness all of the special moments in their lives. Was it possible for them to now have each other?

Ji Hoo smiled at her sadly. "Sun Hi, thank you for today. Thank you for this moment."

"Thank you for inviting me. We've learned so much about each other. I want to know more, Dr. Yoon, if that's ok."

They stood there, inches apart, and she wondered if he would kiss her. It seemed like a strange time to do so, but she would've accepted it.

"Sun Hi—"

Suddenly, Ji Hoo's phone went off. He broke eye contact with her and answered the call. "Ah, Jun Pyo?"

After a short minute, Ji Hoo hung up. "Everyone's having dinner, and they want us to join. We need to hurry."

Despite the conversation, Sun Hi and Ji Hoo felt closer to each other somehow and felt in lighter spirits. A walk turned into a race across the beach, and when Sun Hi stumbled, Ji Hoo laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her after him.


	39. A New Dream

**Chapter 39:** A New Dream

They were wind-brushed and laughing when they reached the lavish dinner table set out at the end of the beach where the hotel was. Everyone was dressed up and every single person turned to look at them.

The fun feeling was replaced by awkwardness as Ji Hoo dropped Sun Hi's hand. Sun Hi made eye contact with Jan Di, who was grinning happily. The two of them sat in the chairs designated for them and apologized for being late.

"Where have you guys been all day?" asked Jun Pyo.

"Sun Hi wanted to do some more activities," Ji Hoo expressed casually. He had no problem joining the table in his white loose button-down shirt and light blue shorts. Sun Hi felt a little relieved that she had worn a light sundress so she wouldn't look too dressed down.

She sat down next to Ji Hoo and across from Hye Rim. Sun Hi attempted a smile in the girl's direction, but Hye Rim scowled at her and nudged Woo Bin to get his attention. The two of them whispered to each other, and Sun Hi expected Woo Bin to look in her direction unpleasantly as well. But whatever the topic was, it was not about her. Woo Bin did not acknowledge her but instead began surveying the food.

Sun Hi did the same. "This looks delicious!" she expressed happily to Ji Hoo.

"Eat well," he smiled at her, easing her tension about Hye Rim.

* * *

><p>Hye Rim was impressed with the spread of food on the table that had been prepared for Jan Di's birthday. Hye Rim could not remember the last time someone had done something like this for her own birthday. She wondered what Woo Bin would plan for her in the future once they were married.<p>

It was odd now, to think that she was getting married and actually wanted to. As much as she hated this trip, she was grateful that Woo Bin was taking care of her. He often did not leave her side, and when she showed up late to wherever the group was gathering, he tried to always make it less awkward. The girls did not like her, and she had no idea how to relate to them. They were just too different, and their smiles, especially Sun Hi's, seemed forced. She knew that they were looking at her like some girl they never really wanted to associate with. She did not want to be forced to associate with them either.

She had to keep reminding herself that she was doing this for Woo Bin. At this point, she wanted to beg him to let her simply hang out with the F4. At least she could relate to them in some way.

They served themselves, which was apparently Jan Di's desire more than anyone else's. Jan Di's plate was filled with food, and she ate happily, not worried about her weight or how she looked to everyone else. Sun Hi seemed to follow suit. Hye Rim had a moderate amount on her plate and ate slowly to enjoy every taste that entered her mouth. Another difference from the rich and the poor, she thought to herself.

Everyone made small talk, but Hye Rim became distracted by Sun Hi's annoying eating habits across from her.

"Hey Puppy, don't chew so loud," Hye Rim told her. Didn't people have manners in the countryside?

Sun Hi blushed with embarrassment and hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"Yah. Stop bothering people." Woo Bin snapped at her, and then smiled nervously at all of them who were watching. Then he continued eating. Hye Rim obliged, but the girl chewed quieter now and less obnoxious.

After a moment, Jan Di hit the side of her glass with a chopstick to get everyone's attention. When all eyes were on her, she stood up. "Everyone, thank you for coming on this trip. It has been a wonderful birthday week so far, and please continue to enjoy yourselves."

"Jan Di, why are you being so formal?" asked Woo Bin.

"Because," she stood up and reached over to take Jun Pyo's hand. He stared up at her looking both interested and confused. "I have an announcement to make, and I'm glad you can all be present to hear what it is."

Everyone waited. Jan Di stared at Jun Pyo nervously. "Jun Pyo, you're going to be a father."

It took a moment for everyone to comprehend what was said. Then it hit.

Jun Pyo leaped from his seat. "You're… you're…?"

A smile so genuine spread across Jan Di's face. "I'm pregnant."

The table filled with wows and cheers as Jun Pyo shouted happily and embraced Jan Di. Even Hye Rim herself clapped a couple of times.

"How did you keep this from me?" Ga Eul beamed. Yi Jeong continued clapping the loudest.

"Just what we need, another little curly haired Jun Pyo running around," said Woo Bin.

"So amazing," Puppy Sun Hi said to Ji Hoo, who looked genuinely happy.

"Son, Daughter, I don't care!" Jun Pyo appeared to have heard the best news of his life. "Everyone, eat up. We're going to be eating and drinking all night to my beautiful wife and our baby!"

Everyone ate with much more gusto.

* * *

><p>The minute Jan Di announced her pregnancy, whatever Ji Hoo had been holding on to of Jan Di had been let go. It was replaced by the joy of knowing his friends were having a baby together. Ji Hoo glanced over at Sun Hi, whose smile made the moon look dull that night. It was official, he thought. He could give her his heart.<p>

When everyone became full, much to Jun Pyo's disappointment, and the group were transitioning into what to do next, Jan Di pulled Ji Hoo aside to speak to him quietly.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, I wanted to tell you something personally," said Jan Di. She bit her lip before speaking again. "Although I took the board test and passed, I won't become a doctor."

Ji Hoo was taken aback. Becoming a doctor was Jan Di's biggest goal, and Ji Hoo had been there for several years to make sure she succeeded. "You've worked really hard. What do you mean?"

Jan Di touched her stomach and smiled. "My dreams keep having to change, don't they? Sunbae, my new dream is to be a mother that's always close by her child. I can't do that if I'm putting in long hours at the hospital or working in a clinic."

He knew she was referring to the clinic his grandfather had left to her through him.

"The clinic can still be yours when you return to medicine. Little Jun Pyo will be an understanding child," Ji Hoo joked.

"Sunbae, that clinic is yours. It was your grandfather's, and you're a great doctor. Your residency ended. You can open it back up if you wanted to."

"Jan Di ah—"

"I don't want it," she said finally. "Thank you for saving it for me, but it's not mine anymore, Dr. Yoon."

He looked for any sign of hesitation, but it seemed Jan Di was confident in her decision to give up becoming a doctor. There was nothing more for him to say, except "Jan Di, congratulations. You and Jun Pyo will be great parents."

"The F4 will be uncles for the first time. Ji Hoo Sunbae, congratulations!" Jan Di joked, and the two of them laughed.


	40. Serenades and Promenades

**N/A: "Noraebang" is the Korean version of Karaoke. Also, there is a Jae Kyung reference ahead :) See if you catch it. **

**Chapter 40:** Serenades and Promenades

Once dinner ended, everyone still wanted to celebrate Jan Di and Jun Pyo's news and keep the night going. Hye Rim and Woo Bin suggested a night club, but Jun Pyo did not think that was a good place for an unborn child. While the group discussed the options, Sun Hi noticed that Jan Di and Ji Hoo had gone somewhere to talk shortly. When they returned, no one had decided anything yet, but Ji Hoo appeared deep in thought.

"Sun Hi, what are your ideas?" Jan Di asked her, catching her off-guard, but she remembered a place she had passed on both her days of shopping on the island.

"In town, there is a Noraebang I saw. Maybe we could go there," she suggested happily.

The F4 and Hye Rim looked unsure of this, but smiles spread across Jan Di and Ga Eul's faces.

"That sounds fun!" Jan Di agreed.

"The F4 does not sing," Yi Jeong emphasized.

"It'll be fun," Ga Eul begged. "I've always wanted to go to one with you."

Woo Bin winced and nudged Yi Jeong. "I'm suddenly getting bad memories from long ago."

"Sometimes in the dead of night, I can still hear her crashing those cymbals," Yi Jeong whispered eerily.

"It's harmless," Jan Di insisted. "We'll have a good time. Let's go. "

When they arrived at the Noraebang, Jun Pyo rented the biggest room and managed to get more food catered to them. Hye Rim and Woo Bin ordered bottles of alcohol for themselves. There were all different types of people there, and there was a wide array of songs to choose from: English songs, Korean songs, Japanese songs, and Bollywood music.

After the talk Ji Hoo had with Jan Di, he had gone back to being distant. Sun Hi felt sad and annoyed as she watched all of the other couples converse with each other. After such a good day, he was going to act like this again? Did Ji Hoo like her or not? The game was getting exhausting.

"Who wants to go first?" Jan Di asked once they were settled in the room.

"Yah! You should. You told us to come here," said Jun Pyo. "I'm not sure if the baby will like this loud music now that I think about it."

"The baby will be fine," she snapped at him playfully. "Sun Hi, this was your idea. You sing first."

"Sun Hi, do a cute song!" suggested Ga Eul. Jan Di seconded that.

Sun Hi glanced over at Ji Hoo, who looked bored. She was angry with him and ready to admit it to herself. She didn't want to do something cute just to keep him treating her like a little girl tagging along with his friends. She wanted to show him, and not only him but that snotty Hye Rim, that she was more than what he thought.

"No, I already have a song in mind," she announced, taking in a large breath.

As the group got comfortable, she went through the selections of songs until she found the two she wanted. Once they were selected, she took the microphone, and the lights in the room began swirling slowly.

"_S_._I.S.T.T.T.A.R, Sistar! Baby stop breakin' my heart_!" Sun Hi began to sing the words to Sistar's song, "Ma Boy".

Some of the group started clapping at the recognition of the song. "Uh oh," she heard Woo Bin say.

When she began to sing one of the verses, she gained the courage to look Ji Hoo in the eye. _"Is it that hard to tell me you love me? You only have to say it once anyways. You keep changing and little by little. I'm getting tired, oh, oh."_

One by one, she noticed the F4 looking over at Ji Hoo to see his reaction. Ji Hoo's face was set and revealed no emotion. He simply watched her as she performed.

When she began to do the body wave of the group's dance, Jan Di and Ga Eul whooped and hollered in support. The more she sang, the more confident she became, and the more she sang to Ji Hoo.

When she was done, she was met with applause. Ji Hoo, now seemingly put off by the performance, only clapped a few times.

This made her angrier. Hye Rim had ordered alcohol, and Sun Hi took the shot from in front of the girl and downed it in front of everyone.

Then Hyuna's "Change" belted through the speakers, and everyone laughed. Ji Hoo looked surprised. Hye Rim looked annoyed but curious.

She looked straight at him again and began to sing, or rather, rap her song. Her voice was higher than the original singer's and sounded foreign as she went along with the music. The one glass of alcohol helped her to confidently do some of the dance moves, but she was rather pathetic at it. More classic, emotion-driven forms of dance were more her style. Still, she tried. Everyone clapped along, but Woo Bin was her biggest confidence booster.

He began cheering her on and allowed her to have fun with the song. He also helped her with the rap in the second verse. By the time they had reached that, she was laughing and he was playfully dancing along side her.

At the end of the song, everyone clapped and fell over themselves laughing, except for Ji Hoo and Hye Rim. She didn't seem too happy with Woo Bin's playfulness.

Next, Ga Eul and Jan Di joined her. They still wanted to do something cute, and since Sun Hi had made her point, she agreed. They sang f(x)'s "Chu" and whenever the word popped up in the lyrics, everyone pointed at Ga Eul and shouted her last name. She blushed all through the song while Yi Jeong grinned supportively up at her.

As the night went on, everyone loosened up. Hye Rim summoned Sun Hi over and provided her another shot and then another. Sun Hi took both.

"Im Hye Rim, what are you doing?" Woo Bin asked her.

"What?" Hye Rim tried to look innocent. "I'm just giving the puppy some water. She's thirsty."

Sun Hi knew she probably should not drink, but she was having fun and trying her best now to ignore Ji Hoo. Even Woo Bin and Yi Jeong sang a song eventually to their women, although Yi Jeong had not been thrilled to do so in the beginning.

They sang and danced to more songs, and Sun Hi kept drinking. The more she drank, the more Hye Rim's face became a nuisance to her. She decided in her drunken state that it was time for payback.

"Hye Rim unnie, I'm going to choose a sexy song, just for you," she announced loudly.

"Please don't," Hye Rim drawled.

"No, Unnie. You're always so bored, and nothing is ever good enough," Sun Hi continued. "I think if you get to dance sexily, you'll have a better time. Like it's a club."

She was too drunk to see how the others were reacting to this, but she did notice that everyone had become quiet. "Unnie, I'm not rich or pretty like you, but I can have fun too! Stop frowning all the time and have fun with me!"

Hye Rim began to say something that was probably not so nice, but Woo Bin muttered something to shut her up.

The music started. T-Ara's "Bo Peep" filled the room, and Sun Hi, standing inches from Hye Rim now, whispered to her, "Come to Puppy."

She pulled the girl in front of the group and handed her a second microphone. Hye Rim scowled deeply, but with Sun Hi dancing around her like a fool and shoving her microphone in her face, Hye Rim began singing the verses and pretty soon, was half-heartedly doing the dance to the song alongside her.

The group clearly surprised by this development, cheered louder than ever. Side by side, Hye Rim and Sun Hi performed, starting an unlikely bond. And for the first time, Hye Rim grinned.

* * *

><p>As the night went on, Jun Pyo and Jan Di left to go back to their hotel room for rest. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul soon followed after he had whispered something in her ear that made her grin. Ji Hoo stayed but had sat rigidly all night. Woo Bin, Hye Rim, and Sun Hi were beyond drunk, so drunk that Hye Rim had her arm swung around Sun Hi's shoulder now and was singing T-Ara's "Yayaya" in unison with her as if they had been best friends since birth.<p>

Eventually, the Noraebang closed, and they had to leave.

Hye Rim never took her arm from around Sun Hi's neck, and both girls leaned on each other for support as they stumbled along the boardwalk to their hotel room and water bungalow after a car had dropped them off at the resort.

"Hye Rim unnie, you're so sexy. How do you do it?" Sun Hi swayed and mumbled.

"It's all in a woman's shoes," Hye Rim slurred, stumbling on her heel. "Woo Bin Oppa can't keep his hands off of me when my legs look so long".

Sun Hi frowned. "Dr. Yoon would _never_ think I'm sexy. It doesn't matter what I wear. Like you say, I'm his puppy."

"It's true, you're too cute."

"So cute," Sun Hi cried. She felt a tug on her arm and swung around toward the person. It was Ji Hoo. Had she said those things out loud in front of him? Oh well, she was too drunk to care at the moment. Perhaps it was even good if he heard it.

"Climb on," He kneeled down.

"Dr. Yoon, I'm not twelve." She laughed, then stumbled back. "Hye Rim unnie, I need your shoulder!"

Through blurry eyes, she saw that Woo Bin now had a hold of Hye Rim, who was laughing loudly. "Sun Hi ah, I was wrong about you! Ji Hoo oppa, give the girl her first kiss already!"

"Come on," said Woo Bin calmly, picking her up and cradling her. Hye Rim giggled flirtatiously, and the two of them disappeared into the darkness toward their bungalow.

Sun Hi stared after them, longing for Ji Hoo to do the same, to take advantage, but he wouldn't do that. Never in a million years. Ji Hoo was standing up again and was holding onto her shoulders.

"Sun Hi?" he asked.

She looked up at him and grinned drunkenly. "I wish you could've been my first kiss."

"You're not speaking your own words right now. You had too much to drink. Get on my back so I can take you to your room."

"I _am _speaking my own words. Dr. Yoon, I really like you."

"This is not a good time. You're not yourself."

"Not myself?" she muttered, then pulled away from him. "I lived with a guy already. I've even lived with you. I've had my first kiss. Now that's over, and I only have eyes for you. We've gone out on so many dates. Don't you remember? Then you bring me here with your friends, and you don't even look at me. Why don't you hold my hand like Ga Eul unnie and Yi Jeong sshi, or swim with me in the pool like Jan Di unnie and President Jun Pyo, or carry me just like Woo Bin sshi did to Hye Rim unnie? Why don't you like me?"

Ji Hoo simply stared back at her. Sun Hi voice had risen from a mutter to a shout.

"Am I embarrassing? Is it because I'm not pretty like them? Or I'm too young or because I'm from the country. Please, Dr. Yoon, tell me."

Suddenly, she was swept off her feet by Ji Hoo. He was now cradling her just the way she asked him to. She swallowed hard. His face was inches from his yet again. "We can talk tomorrow, when you're not drunk."


	41. Confession

**Chapter 41:** Confession

Sun Hi woke up hungover the next morning. When she looked over into the other bed, it was empty. Apparently, Ga Eul had the same ideas as Yi Jeong on this particular vacation.

She took a shower and got dressed, although she dreaded facing everyone. She had had too much alcohol and could not remember much except for embarrassing herself in front of Ji Hoo by confessing to him. The most embarrassing part was that her feelings were not reciprocated.

There was a knock on her door.

She opened it expecting to see Ga Eul, but instead, Hye Rim stood there. The two girls greeted each other, but when Sun Hi bowed, her headache became stronger.

Hye Rim strolled past her, welcoming herself into the hotel room and sat down on the couch. She had a bag with her and a cup of something. "I brought you this for your hangover. I pushed you too far last night, right?"

There was a hint of amusement in the girl's voice, and Sun Hi couldn't help but crack a smile. "I've never had that much to drink before. Hopefully this helps. Thank you, Unnie."

Sun Hi removed the food from the bag, no doubt prepared by the hotel staff, and began eating.

"I ate some this morning, and I feel a lot better," Hye Rim told her. "Hey, Puppy?"

"Eh?" Sun Hi regretted answering to the undesirable nickname Hye Rim had given her.

"I was wrong about you. Sorry I've been a bad unnie. I'm new to all of this."

"I am too. This trip has been awkward so far," Sun Hi admitted. "I'm sorry I'm always making you angry. I don't know how to act in situations like this. I'm not used to it."

"I know." Hye Rim crossed her legs, showing their length, and ran a hand through her already perfect hair. "You dress badly, and you're unsophisticated in everything you do, but we're the two new girls. I think we need to stick together."

Sun Hi smiled and ate more food. She could feel herself starting to gather more energy. "Hye Rim Unnie, show me your ways."

"Puppy, I don't think you're ready for that," Hye Rim showed a rare smile. Sun Hi allowed herself a laugh.

There was another knock at the door.

"That must be Ga Eul Unnie," said Sun Hi.

Hye Rim let out a laugh, and Sun Hi was surprised how charming it sounded. "Yi Jeong sshi will have her in that room for quite awhile. Don't be so innocent."

Sun Hi walked over and opened the door for the second time. Ji Hoo stood there. He was the last person she wanted to see that morning after making a fool of herself the night before. Sun Hi greeted him miserably. "Morning, Dr. Yoon."

He did not say good morning but wore a somber look on his face. "Sun Hi, let's go for a walk. We need to talk."

Sun Hi looked back at Hye Rim. The girl rose from the couch, straightened her dress, and allowed herself out but not without a pat on Sun Hi's head and saying "Enjoy your morning, Puppy."

* * *

><p>Hye Rim decided that she could tolerate Sun Hi. After last night's entertainment, drunk Sun Hi had been the highlight of the entire vacation. Hye Rim found herself feeling fond of the girl, the worse she sang and the more she had danced. She had also been the first one to put Hye Rim on the spot, and Hye Rim appreciated her having the guts to do this. Hye Rim did not deny that she had been a snob during the first few days of the trip, and for someone to drop the façade and let her know it, she had to give that person credit. She never would've imagined it would be Sun Hi.<p>

Hye Rim sat at a table outside near the beach to get some fresh air. Woo Bin had decided to sleep in, but Hye Rim had needed to sober up and had been prepared an early breakfast. While eating, she had thought of Sun Hi. Now, she simply allowed the cool wind to blow past her face as she had some alone time.

This alone time was interrupted by Jan Di, who had spotted her and wandered over.

"Oh, you're alone? I thought Sun Hi would be with you," said Jan Di, sitting down.

"No, she's with Ji Hoo sshi on the beach. I think they wanted to be alone," said Hye Rim.

"Jun Pyo's still sleeping, and Ga Eul didn't answer the door when I knocked. I thought I could come down and have some breakfast by myself, but here you are."

Jan Di observed a menu, while Hye Rim shifted uncomfortably in her seat. After a moment of awkwardness, Hye Rim spoke. "Jan Di unnie, I need to apologize. I've been very rude on this trip. You all have tried to be nice to me, and I haven't returned it."

"No, we need to apologize," said Jan Di, sitting down her menu neatly. "We feel like we haven't included you very much."

"I didn't let you try," Hye Rim admitted. "I'm not used to being with so many people, having these close relationships. I'm not very easy to like so I prefer to be alone. I come from a very different world than the rest of you."

Jan Di smiled warmly. "There's only one world. Let's be close. We need to stick together if we're going to navigate the F4 for the rest of our lives."

"Thanks, Unnie," said Hye Rim.

"I'm so hungry," Jan Di suddenly whined, opening the menu back up and turning it on the table for Hye Rim to look at. "Have you eaten yet? We could share this platter. It's huge, right? Should we order two?"

Hye Rim felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Maybe she could tolerate these unnies as well.

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo and Sun Hi walked along the beach. It was different than the night before, when he had walked in anticipation of being closer to her. Now, Sun Hi looked like she was about to be scolded by a teacher for her misdoings. Before he could speak, she went first.<p>

"I'm sorry about last night," said Sun Hi quietly. "I shouldn't have had any alcohol. I said some mean things to you."

Ji Hoo tucked his hands in his pockets, nervously. "It wasn't mean, but we need to talk about some of the things you said."

Sun Hi's face was panic stricken. "Just forget everything. It was the alcohol."

He sighed. He had not realized how painful he had made the trip for Sun Hi. He had not realized that she had misunderstood everything until she had spoken so bluntly last night. He owed it to her to explain everything. "Sun Hi, I haven't been fair to you. It's hard for me to show my emotions so people may misunderstand me."

"No, I understood correctly last night. You brought me here because Jan Di unnie invited me. It isn't a couple's trip or anything."

Ji Hoo placed a gentle hand on her arm to relax her. She stared from her arm to him. "Sun Hi, this is a couple's trip. That's why all of us are paired up with our girlfriends."

"Girlfriend?"

He took a deep breath and stared out into the ocean. "Everything you said last night, none of it was true. I've always thought you were pretty, even in the hospital. You are very young, but when I see you, I feel happy. You being from the country is not a problem either. Most importantly, I really like you, Sun Hi. I brought you here as my girlfriend."

She was speechless for a moment. "But we've never held hands or kissed. You never told me you liked me."

"I never tell anyone anything. That was my mistake," he admitted. "But everyone here knows how I feel about you. If I didn't care for you in that way, you wouldn't be here."

"Does the F4 approve of me?"

He laughed at the question. It was a question a girl would ask of her soon-to-be in-laws. "After last night's Noraebang show, I would say so. They think we make a good match. You're fun, and I'm boring."

"You're not boring, Dr. Yoon. I have so much fun when I'm with you."

"That's something else we need to talk about," he said. "If you're going to be my girlfriend, you can't call me _Dr. Yoon._ Please be casual with me."

She thought about it, then smiled widely. "Ok, Oppa."

He got tingles in his spine. He reached up and stroked back her hair that was softly blowing into her face. His thumb made contact with her cheek and he traced along her skin. She was so pretty and bright and made him feel free of loneliness and sadness.

"I've waited a long time to be like this with you."

He held her face gently, leaning in to kiss her. His lips made contact with the softness of hers. She reacted in the way he hoped she would, kissing him back, allowing the sweetness of it to linger. When he pulled away, her eyes were still closed.

"Sun Hi?"

"If I open my eyes, this will all be real, right?"

"Open them and find out."

Just like long ago in the hospital bed, her eyes flickered open and fell onto him. Ji Hoo grinned and held out his hand. She took it without hesitation. He had envisioned holding her hand this way so many times, but doing it now, walking along the beach under the warm sun with her as his true girlfriend was the happiest he had ever felt. This time, he would not let go.

**N/A: Taking a break for 2 weeks, and then I'll return with "part 3". Part 3 will consist of roughly 13 chapters including the final chapter! Thank you for reading and please review/comment! I am grateful for them :)**

**Ps: I know people have suggestions for what the next chapters should always be about, but I have already planned the entire story, therefore I will not be taking these suggestions. Thank you for your understanding.**


	42. Change

**N/A: Short little chapter to start off part 3 :)**

**Chapter 42: **Change

Things had changed a lot after Jan Di's birthday trip.

Jan Di dropped out of medical school and was now spending a lot of time with her mother and mother-in-law who were helping her prepare for the baby. Jun Pyo started to travel less to spend more time with her before there were three of them instead of two.

Yi Jeong proposed to Ga Eul in a field of yellow flowers, the same one Ga Eul had explored and Yi Jeong had followed all those years ago, curious to know what she was thinking. Yi Jeong's mother, who had suffered depression for most of her life, had become better after hearing the news and was helping enthusiastically with the wedding planning.

Hye Rim and Woo Bin set a date for their wedding. For two people who did not want an arranged marriage, they were preparing for a large engagement party and were taking great pleasure in having a home to call their own when they wanted alone time. Hye Rim spent more nights in their empty newlywed home than at her family home. Woo Bin stopped clubbing and took work more serious.

Sun Hi was excited for all of them, and in the days that had passed, she had become closer with everyone and now felt apart of something, a group, a family, a lifestyle. But she was more excited about the turn her own life had taken.

When Sun Hi had returned from the vacation with Ji Hoo as a boyfriend, her aunt was dating the doctor's assistant of the village. Apparently they had been an item since Sun Hi had ran away from home. Sun Hi moved back into Ji Hoo's home from the country with her aunt's blessing and without a second thought. Now that the woman knew she was in safe hands in Seoul, she told Sun Hi she felt at peace.

Now that they were dating, Sun Hi and Ji Hoo took on a bond special to only them. Ji Hoo worked as a doctor and Sun Hi got her job back at the porridge shop and was still working towards going to her dance school. Every morning, they woke up side by side, grateful for another day together. They fell into a routine of lingering kisses, meals full of talking and laughing, and princess-worthy special dates. Sun Hi couldn't even bare to look back on her life now that Ji Hoo was there.

Nothing had a price tag anymore. Wherever she went, things were taken care of based on the fact that she belonged to the F4 now. To so many people, money in their hands was precious but they rarely felt the weight of it. The F4's money was invisible, yet the weight was always there, always present. Sun Hi refused Ji Hoo's help with paying for her dance studio training. It was something she wanted to earn on her own, and he understood that.

She belonged to Ji Hoo and he to her, but she also found herself under the ever present company of Hye Rim, the unnie who had become a best friend. Hye Rim had decided that Sun Hi was going to be her project, and the more they spent time together, the more designer clothes and shoes appeared in Sun Hi's closet. Hye Rim had told Sun Hi about her fast paced life in Japan, and Sun Hi shared about her life in the country. Both of them left out details that really told the stories.

One day while Ji Hoo was working and Sun Hi had the day off, Hye Rim picked her up to go shopping. A charity banquet was being held for Ji Hoo's hospital, and Ji Hoo and Sun Hi were going to attend. She wanted Hye Rim's help on deciding what to wear.

"It'll be a special night. I can feel it," Sun Hi stared off into the distance grinning as Hye Rim modeled a metallic, backless mini dress in the mirror.

"Will it be your first time with Ji Hoo?" asked Hye Rim, a slyness in her tone.

Sun Hi snapped out of her dream of mingling with Ji Hoo's co-workers. "Unnie! I'm not that kind of girl." She giggled.

"I am." Hye Rim shrugged. "Well I was, until Oppa. But even still, our relationship gets pretty physical." She winked at Sun Hi and went back behind the curtain of the changing room.

Sun Hi felt very aware of Hye Rim and Woo Bin's intimate adventures and was in awe that Hye Rim made no effort to pretend their relationship was anything different.

"Unnie, I've lived with a guy before," Sun Hi said mischievously, when Hye Rim emerged again from behind the curtain, this time in a stylish pants suit that looked straight off of a runway.

"Really?" asked Hye Rim, her eyes lighting up at the unpredictable side of Sun Hi. "Even I've never done that. Ah, Puppy Sun Hi isn't so innocent after all."

Sun Hi blushed. "Even still, I'm still pure. Oppa would like it that way so I'm lucky. I think tonight will be special because I make my debut as his girlfriend at his workplace."

"That's why we have to find the perfect dress for you. Your turn." Hye Rim waved over saleswomen in the clothing shop who had gone around the store picking out dresses they thought would suit Sun Hi.

She was shuffled into a dressing room by Hye Rim and helped into each dress by a sales woman with cold hands and a lot of patience.

"Do you think he'll propose? Your relationship is very serious right now," Hye Rim called from outside of the dressing room.

"No," she laughed. "Oppa and I are just enjoying being in love. Someday, I do hope to marry him. I can't imagine my life without him."

Hye Rim made an exasperated noise. "You and Ji Hoo sshi are too romantic. I'm happy Woo Bin is straight forward."

"Unnie, you told me you almost cried when Woo Bin oppa gave you a real proposal. That sounded very romantic."

"That was different," the girl insisted. "Yah! Come out and show me."

Sun Hi emerged from the dressing room in a black strapless satin mini dress with black shoes with sparkling silver heels. The dress curved in all of the right places, and although she felt exposed, she felt sexy and pretty, like someone who deserved to be on Ji Hoo's arm.

Hye Rim looked beyond pleased. "I'll lend you one of my diamond necklaces, and the look will be complete. I don't know, Puppy. Even Prince Ji Hoo will turn into a hungry man once he sees you in this."

Sun Hi blushed. Hye Rim told the saleswoman that they would take the dress and the shoes.

Once shopping was finished, Hye Rim and Sun Hi swung bags by their sides happily. Sun Hi linked arms with Hye Rim out of gratefulness and joy. "Unnie, I've never been this close with anyone, not even girls my own age."

Hye grinned sincerely at her behind large sunglasses. "I've never had friends either, but I do enjoy having a puppy."


	43. Good Punch

**Chapter 43:** Good Punch

Ji Hoo waited outside by the front door, as if he was a normal man waiting for his girlfriend to emerge from her house, as if he did not live there.

Ji Hoo had only lived with one other woman, Seo Hyun. During that time, he had felt like a house plant or a dog. Something that existed only in the apartment, something to be taken care of when the master of the home returned. He was not a person when he had lived with Seo Hyun. She lived a full life outside of the apartment, and Ji Hoo was in the way. Seo Hyun had never said it, but Ji Hoo felt it all the time. When she had told him there was someone else, Ji Hoo did not hesitate. He packed his things quietly and left. No tearful goodbye, no protests or demands to know who she was with, no nothing. He left her to her life and went back to his, wanting to feel like a person again.

Now that he was with Sun Hi and lived with her, things flowed in a certain way. They both poured life into what had seemed like an empty house when it had just been him. Sun Hi was more than a house plant or pet. She was a living, breathing soul who he was falling in love with. He could not wait to wake up to her or kiss her goodnight before they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. When they were together, things worked. He felt complete and stronger than he had felt in awhile.

Ji Hoo paced along the stone pathway, carefully not to scratch his expensive black shoes and dirty his pants. Tonight, he and Sun Hi were going to a charity banquet at the hospital. Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin had donated large amounts of money, and Ji Hoo was to present it to the charity. Ji Hoo would have rather not presented anything. He was more excited to have Sun Hi on his arm to introduce her to co-workers and chairmen as his girlfriend.

He looked up when he heard high heels clacking along the stone path. Sun Hi stopped short of him, giving him time to admire her. She was dressed in a curve hugging, black strapless mini dress. Beautiful diamonds hung around her neck, and her hair was neatly propped up into a cute knot on the top of her head.

"Hye Rim Unnie picked this out," she said, almost to explain the reason she was looking so enticing.

"I can tell."

"If you want me to change…"

"No, you look perfect." He approached her, pulling her by her waist towards him, and planted a kiss on her lips. "I won't be able to take my eyes away."

She gave him the broad smile he loved. "You look very handsome as well. I'm like an ink splotch next to you."

Ji Hoo kissed her again. "Then you are the most beautiful ink splotch in all of Korea."

* * *

><p>They arrived by limousine to the event.<p>

Arm in arm, Ji Hoo and Sun Hi floated amongst the elite hospital crowd, greeting and making light small talk. Ji Hoo always introduced her as his girlfriend before anyone had a chance to ask, and she did her best to smile and be polite and show gratitude. This was Sun Hi's first glimpse into the business side of the wealthy. So far, she had only experienced the fun and fairytale-like world of the F4, not the elegant, "make lasting impressions" part.

Sun Hi started off having a good time, but at one point, she had to break away from Ji Hoo and get something to eat. Everyone wanted to stop to talk to him, and so far, all she had been able to swallow was a glass of champagne.

At the catering table, she was served whatever she pointed out on a small plate. Once she ate that, she drank a few small glasses of punch and hugged herself insecurely. She was unsure of where it came from at first, but then she thought of her aunt and where she had been just a year ago. She wondered if she deserved to be among such people, if she deserved to be on Ji Hoo's arm when she could not even afford to donate money. All of these people were important, except her. What did they think of her as Ji Hoo introduced her? Did they wonder of her family background or could they tell she wasn't from their world?

Like the prince that he was, Ji Hoo approached her.

"I lost you," he smiled.

"Sorry. I just wanted some food and punch. You should try it. It's very good."

"Are you bored? You looked deep in thought over here."

"No, I'm having a good time. I'm just starting to feel a little overwhelmed. You know so many people."

"We'll leave here once I present the check to the charity," he promised with his eyes.

"No, we can stay if we need to. Honestly, I'm having a good time, Dr. Yoon."

An expression past on Ji Hoo's face when she said it. "You're calling me 'Dr. Yoon' again?"

"No, no, I'm sorry," she became flustered, scolding herself. It had slipped out before she could catch herself.

"I think you need some fresh air. Come on." Ji Hoo took her hand and led out onto the hospital balcony. He back hugged her there and spoke calming things into her ear. She pressed against him, wanting the comfort of him being so close.

"Sometimes it's still a shock to me, this world of yours."

"Our world," he told her quietly. "Don't believe it's anything but ours."

"Do you wonder what they think of me?"

"I don't care what they think of you. I know what I think of you, and that is what matters to me."

Sun Hi felt reassured again. They shared a kiss before going back inside.

After more mingling and a dance or two, it was time for Ji Hoo to present the check donation to the charity the hospital. But before Ji Hoo strolled onto the stage, he took Sun Hi's hand and brought her with him.

She flushed from nervousness, wondering what he was up to. She did not want to be on display.

Ji Hoo took his place at the podium, and she stood dutifully on the side. Ji Hoo expressed gratitude for many people attending the charity banquet and spoke highly and proudly of his hospital system, and how they had positively contributed to the health of Seoul. Lastly, began his speech about the charity they were celebrating and supporting that night. The charity was endlessly promoting a cure for a rare disease, a disease Sun Hi had never heard of.

He listed Shinwa Group, Yi Jeong's museum, Woo Bin's construction company, and other businesses as contributors to the donation along with the hospital itself and soon, a giant check was presented to the chairwoman of the charity.

"Oppa, why did you take me to the podium with you?" Sun Hi asked when she and Ji Hoo left the stage.

Ji Hoo took her hand and stroked it with his thumb. "I want you by my side when I do everything," he told her.

Sun Hi wanted to kiss him in front of everyone and fought with herself not to do so. Maybe Hye Rim had been right. Maybe when they went home, something special and intimate would happen after all.

* * *

><p>When the banquet was done, Ji Hoo and Sun Hi took their limousine to a nearby strip. Ji Hoo had not had much to eat at the banquet, and the both of them agreed to stop and get some street snacks. They decided to take a short stroll as they ate, and Sun Hi felt normal again, her arm linked with his. They smiled at each other and enjoyed walking in the quiet. Sun Hi felt at peace.<p>

In front of them, they could hear shuffling. It drew Sun Hi's attention, and she looked up to see the source. Jin Woo, her ex-boyfriend, stumbled out of a club with a girl on his arm. They were clearly drunk, and the girl could barely stand in her heels.

Sun Hi froze in her tracks. Ji Hoo, confused by her sudden halt, looked up as well. Jin Woo took one look at the two of them and began snickering. "Sun Hi ah, you wasted no time finding another man. Wait, is this the doctor?"

He burst into laughter, and Sun Hi hugged Ji Hoo's arm tighter.

"Wow, he's handome!" said Jin Woo's drunk date. Jin Woo glared and shoved her, forcing her to lose balance in her shoes and fall. The girl screamed, and Sun Hi rushed forward to help the girl up.

"Don't touch me!" the girl shouted, and Sun Hi backed up. Jin Woo roughly grabbed a hold of her wrist, and Ji Hoo stepped forward, grabbing Jin Woo's wrist in return.

"Sun Hi hasn't told me much about your past relationship, but if you treated her anything like this woman, you should let go of her right now."

"This wrist belongs to me more than it will ever to you," Jin Woo sneered in Ji Hoo's face. Sun Hi's heart began to pound. Jin Woo had a bad temper and a fist to match it, and she did not want Ji Hoo to get hurt.

"Let her go," Ji Hoo repeated, his voice even.

"Make me, Flower boy."

Sun Hi did not know who swung a punch first or who let go of who first, but Ji Hoo was not as delicate as he looked. He was swift and quick to dodge Jin Woo's hits, but even swifter and quick to get in several punches and kicks that knocked the wind out of her ex-boyfriend. By the end of the fight, Jin Woo's date was helping him up, and Ji Hoo was standing superior over him.

Ji Hoo observed his white blazer. There were two spots of blood, Jin Woo's blood, splattered on it. "You ruined my clothes. I'd ask you to pay for damages, but I don't think you could afford it. Don't ever talk to my girlfriend again. You're unworthy."

They walked back to their limousine and drove away. Ji Hoo removed his blazer. They rode in quietness the entire way home.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," said Ji Hoo the minute they arrived back at the house. "I shouldn't have fought."<p>

Sun Hi was still in shock. "No, don't apologize. I was scared, and you protected me. I just… I was unsure if…"

"I'm stronger than I look," he smiled. "Honestly, I went easy on him for your sake and because he was not worth it. If it had been Woo Bin, he wouldn't have been able to stand."

"Oppa, thank you," she smiled now. Ji Hoo would never realize the fear she had when faced with Jin Woo. When he had grabbed her wrist and spoke to her in such a way, she had been afraid that he would strike her in front of Ji Hoo, that he would show her that no matter what, he was always going to have a hold on her life. Flashes of her attempted suicide that she had buried came back for a moment, dizzying her.

Ji Hoo took her hand. "Sun Hi-ah, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she told him. "I just have… not so good memories attached to him."

"He won't bother you again. I'll make sure of it," promised Ji Hoo.

That night, as they lay in bed, Ji Hoo and Sun Hi wrapped themselves in each other's arms sharing intense, intimate kisses. Before it could turn into what both of them hoped it would, they fell asleep.


	44. Losing the Fight

**Chapter 44:** Losing the Fight

On his day off from the hospital and Sun Hi's day off from the porridge shop, they relaxed together in the garden. Ji Hoo read a medical journal quietly while Sun Hi rested under a shade peacefully.

After an hour or so, Sun Hi stretched and yawned. "What to do? Even when I'm not working, I can still smell porridge."

"Are you hungry?" Ji Hoo asked. "Do you want to cook or go out?"

A lazy smile spread across his girlfriend's face. "I'll cook you something. Anything you want. Restaurant quality," she teased.

This was perfect, Ji Hoo thought, lounging in the garden among the flowers, relaxing in the soft breeze of the afternoon. He liked that Sun Hi could adapt to any situation. If they needed to attend a party, she did not complain. If they had plans to hang out with the F4, she obliged. If he had to work late, she understood. If the world slowed down and allowed them to rest like this, she was ok with it.

"We can eat out here, like it's an outdoor café in Paris," Sun Hi continued.

"I'll take you there soon, when I have a weekend off," Ji Hoo responded sincerely. "I have so many places to take you."

"I look forward to it." She kissed him sweetly and went into the house to begin preparing their meal.

Ji Hoo was about to follow her inside to help when his phone rang. He answered.

It was the director of his department at the hospital, Dr. Kim. The man was short over the phone but told Ji Hoo that he needed to stop into the hospital briefly as soon as possible. When the call ended, Ji Hoo held the phone in his hand, staring down at it. He had never been called in on his day off, and Dr. Kim had not alluded to any emergencies with his patients.

He wandered into the kitchen, slightly confused. Sun Hi was moving around pots and pans cheerfully. She noticed his confusion.

"Oppa, what's wrong?"

"Dr. Kim just called. I have to go to the hospital to speak with him."

"Oh, do you have to work after all?"

"No. He just wants to talk to me."

Sun Hi frowned slightly. By the time Ji Hoo went the hospital and came back home, the food wouldn't be hot and fresh from him to enjoy.

"I'll come with you," she told him. "We can eat at a regular Korean café."

They took his motorcycle into the city. When they arrived at the hospital, Ji Hoo still could not figure out the reason that Dr. Kim needed to speak with him.

"Maybe you did so well at the banquet, that he wants to give you a raise," suggested Sun Hi, when he voiced his concern to her.

"It doesn't work like that."

"Maybe he's giving you a really important patient and wanted you to know about it. Maybe you'll be managing the President's health."

Ji Hoo laughed and pet Sun Hi's head. "Wait here. I'll be down soon."

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo took the elevator up and said hello to residents and doctors who he passed in the hallways. When he reached Dr. Kim's office, the man summoned him in. Ji Hoo bowed formally, and Dr. Kim offered him a seat.<p>

"Dr. Yoon, you've always had very good tact," said Dr. Kim. "I should not be surprised that you came in straight away."

Ji Hoo tried to read his expression, but Dr. Kim always looked tired, stern, and regretful. Even at the charity banquet, he had looked so.

"If everything ok, Dr. Kim?"

Dr. Kim took a long sigh. "Dr. Yoon, your girlfriend from the banquet, she was very nice. She compliments you well."

Ji Hoo wondered what this had to do with Sun Hi at all. The topic of girlfriends was never one that usually came up between him and the director. "Thank you," he swallowed.

"Did she used to be a patient here at the hospital? A Ms. Lee Sun Hi?"

Now Ji Hoo's heart began to pound. What was this about?

"Yes," Ji Hoo told the man the truth. "I treated her when she was a patient."

Dr. Kim nodded solemnly at this answer. It was apparently not a good idea to tell the truth. "It was recently brought to my attention that you and this Ms. Lee Sun Hi had relations while she was a patient."

Shock overtook Ji Hoo. Before he could protest, Dr. Kim continued on. "It was hard for me to believe at first, but the young man further informed me that he and you got into an altercation after the charity banquet in which you attacked him for saying hello to her. Dr. Yoon, is this true?"

Ji Hoo could barely speak. He could barely process what Dr. Kim was saying.

"Dr. Yoon?" Dr. Kim pressed.

"I did not have relations with Sun Hi while she was a patient. I treated her here at the hospital, yes, but I did not date her for some weeks after she was released," he explained the best he could.

"Be that as it may, you beat up a man after the charity banquet," Dr. Kim continued. "I know that much is true because he came here to get treated for the damage you caused. He shouted your name all night, demanding the hospital to either get rid of you or he would sue for damages."

"It's true. I did fight him the night of the banquet, but he went too far with my girlfriend. It was not on hospital grounds, and he is doing this because he is her ex-boyfriend," Ji Hoo defended himself. He could not believe what Jin Woo had done. The guy was smarter than he looked. "This has nothing to do with the hospital."

"It has everything to do with the hospital," Dr. Kim was irritable now. "You are dating a patient, you beat up a man the same night you presented donations to a charity, and rumors or not, this makes the hospital look bad. What if someone had taken a picture of you that night? You have strong social and financial connections in Korea, and we have always been thankful to you, but this cannot be ignored. I have to think of what is in the best interest of this hospital."

"Dr. Kim, are you firing me?" asked Ji Hoo. His heart was done with pounding. Now it was simply crushed.

Dr. Kim hung his head. "No, I'm not firing you. I want you to take some time to organize your personal life so that it does not conflict with your work. When you are ready to come back, you can have your job. But please, Dr. Yoon, take this time."

Now, Ji Hoo was beyond irritated. If it were any other doctor or employee, they would have been let go. Ji Hoo was nothing but this hospital's prize possession, someone with influence to hand out donation checks at events and to make the hospital look good, but if he made a mistake, they made him go into hiding to keep looking good. Of course they wanted him back eventually. Who else could be the prize? Who else could make sure they were funded well.

He stood up from the chair and composed himself. "The man you choose to believe over me is the man who disrespected hospital staff and a patient the one day he bothered to come and check on someone he was supposed to protect. He also encouraged this patient who was not ready to be discharged to leave the hospital early. If you keep accommodating people like this for reputation, then every doctor here is at risk. When I've organized my personal life and taken this time, I hope you'll let me come back for being a good doctor, not for my social and financial connections. Goodbye, Dr. Kim."

* * *

><p>When Ji Hoo approached Sun Hi outside the lobby of the hospital, he felt sick to his stomach. He had not only talked back to his sunbae, but now he was stuck feeling several uncomfortable emotions. He meant to stop when he reached Sun Hi but his legs took him past her and towards his motorcycle. He wanted to speed away from here before he lost all composure from anger.<p>

"Oppa, what happened?" Sun Hi fell into step with him, wearing a worried expression.

Ji Hoo reached his motorcycle and handed her a helmet. "Your ex-boyfriend, Jin Woo, told the hospital about our relationship and may have exaggerated some information. I just lost my job."

Her worried expression deepened. "What? Oh no! What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"But—"

"Sun Hi, I'm rich. I promise I won't starve or lose my house, car, or motorcycle. I can still eat out at restaurants, travel with my friends, and take you to Paris. The only thing I've really lost is some of my pride."

Ji Hoo exhaled. It was the pride he had earned by contributing to the world and working hard, rather than lounging around in his mansion enjoying a large inheritance. It was the pride that he needed to feel useful. Ji Hoo had won the physical fight, but Jin Woo had won the real fight.

"Oppa, this is my fault. I'm very sorry," she apologized to him.

Ji Hoo knew it was not her fault, but a small part of him wondered why he had not asked her more about Jin Woo, why he had not found out more about the cruel man she used to date. It did not matter now. What was done was done.

"Come on, let's get something delicious to eat and go home. I need some encouragement from my girlfriend." They smiled sadly at each other and mounted his motorcycle. With Sun Hi clinging to him, he sped off into an unknown future.


	45. Friendly Advice

**N/A: Part 3 is heavily focused on Sun Hi and Ji Hoo, and not so much Hye Rim/Woo Bin, but you'll hear from them. Also, I cannot promise long chapters. I write and end the chapters when I feel they have ended. **

**Chapter 45: **Friendly Advice**  
><strong>

Ji Hoo takes Sun Hi to Paris with Woo Bin and Hye Rim.

Shortly after Ji Hoo was released from his job, he took Sun Hi to Paris as promised. Hye Rim and Woo Bin tagged along, and the trip had been a fun adventure. Ji Hoo made sure Sun Hi experiences all there was to the city and spent perhaps too much to do so. Ji Hoo had always spent money in a casual way, but in Paris, Sun Hi felt at times he was doing so to flaunt his inheritance. The subject was too strange for her to bring up to him so she let it go.

When they returned from the trip, Ji Hoo seemed distant. Not intentionally, but sometimes he seemed far away from her. He never voiced it, but she was starting to feel like a burden and responsible for him losing his job.

When Jan Di invited her out to a lunch date with Hye Rim and Ga Eul, Sun Hi went just to get away from the strange, cold feeling of the house she shared with her boyfriend.

"We find out next week what we're having. Jun Hee Unnie arrived yesterday so that we can all find out together. I think it's going to be a boy," beamed Jan Di over lunch.

"I think it's a girl," said Ga Eul enthusiastically. "In both your families, the tough older unnie comes first and then the younger brother."

"How did you keep pushing your in-laws away? They had to have pressured you to have a baby sooner. I want more time with Woo Bin Oppa before I have to be a mother," Hye Rim mused, observing her freshly manicured nails as if she were talking to them and not the other girls.

"Honestly, we tried all this time," Jan Di told them, "but nothing occurred until now. Mother-in-law was so focused on training me to be a perfect Shinwa wife that she overlooked it. Now she's pestering me even more. I have to be the perfect Shinwa mother too."

Hye Rim sighed. "I thought planning this wedding was the biggest barrier. Now I have to think about children too."

"Yi Jeong and I want children right away. I thought he'd be against it, but he confessed it first."

Ga Eul and Hye Rim began discussing their individual wedding planning progress, with Jan Di chiming in every once in while with compliments and suggestions. Sun Hi sat quietly, thinking about Ji Hoo.

"Yah. Puppy, what's wrong?" asked Hye Rim eventually, when she noticed Sun Hi's silence.

"Oh, nothing. I'm sorry, Unnies. I was listening," Sun Hi faked a smile, but her unnies were not convinced.

"Sun Hi ah, you look like something deep is on your mind. Are we talking too much about babies and weddings?" Jan Di was sympathetic to her.

"No, it's not that," Sun Hi admitted.

"Then tell us what's going on."

Sun Hi did not know herself but tried the best she could to put it into words. "It's Ji Hoo Oppa. He seems different these days. He sleeps all the time, and when I get home from work, sometimes he's playing his violin, and it sounds so… sad. When I ask him what's wrong, he tells me everything is fine. He treats me the same, yet I feel like he's becoming distant. Am I just crazy, noticing things that are not there?"

Jan Di shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Ah, Sunbae is becoming like this again? Did it start after he lost his job at the hospital?"

"Yes. I feel like it was my fault."

"What happened?" Ga Eul asked. "He was vague about what he told Yi Jeong Oppa about it."

"I didn't notice anything when Woo Bin Oppa and I went to Paris with you two a couple of weeks ago," said Hye Rim. "He always looks quiet and sad."

"Not with me, he's not," she told them, her heart thumping with emotion. "He lost his job because he got into a fight with my ex-boyfriend on the street the night of that charity banquet. My ex went to the hospital and told them a bunch of things that weren't true. Now Oppa is suffering because of me."

"I don't understand. Why is that your fault? Clearly the fight needed to happen. Ji Hoo sshi does not seem like the type to fight unless provoked." Hye Rim expressed, examining her nails again.

This was the part where Sun Hi could not meet her unnies' eyes. She had a past that none of them knew about, one with Jin Woo that they would find naïve and desperate.

"I've never told him about Jin Woo. I mean, he met him once, when I was in the hospital," Sun Hi said quickly, not wanting to inspire any questions about why she was there, "but I've never told him the type of man Jin Woo is. Because of that, Oppa was made to look like a bad person, and now, he's distant from me."

Jan Di spoke carefully. "Sun Hi ah, Ji Hoo sunbae is a person who needs a purpose to enjoy life, not just money. A long time ago, he was distant for the same reasons. He did not know who he was and going into medicine helped him find himself. He's probably lacking purpose. You can help him with that."

"How?"

"You're his girlfriend. I've known him longer, but I think you know him better." Jan Di smiled at her. "As for this Jin Woo person, do you think it's important for Ji Hoo Sunbae to know about?"

"Think about it before you answer," Hye Rim advised. "Woo Bin and I have been open about everything. It's the only way for him to know who I really am and who he is so that there will never be any misunderstandings between us again. But for many relationships, maybe it's not a good idea."

"This is important," Sun Hi said after while. "Everything he knows about me hasn't been willingly told to him. It's time I be more honest. If I want this love to last, it needs to be done."

"Then do it," Ga Eul told her. "You and Ji Hoo Sunbae have a pure love. No one should get in the way of that. Let me ask you this before you do. Has Ji Hoo sunbae told you about his past loves? Is that important to you?"

Sun Hi and Jan Di exchanged glances. "No. I know those women were good. They've found happiness. I want Oppa to find his, and I want it to be with me."

Hye Rim seemed to take notice of the two girls' exchange. For a moment, she thought Hye Rim looked at her wrists which were covered with bracelets. "What about your happiness? That's important too."

"Before Oppa, I never knew such a thing. That's why I have to tell him about Jin Woo. He deserves to know."

"Do it for yourself too. I think that's what Hye Rim means too. Once you do that, this Jin Woo person can be removed from your life completely."

The mood was somber until Hye Rim broke the melancholy. "Next time there's a fight, call me, especially if it's an ex. Ah really, I haven't fought anyone in a long time! I should get in one more before I marry Oppa, right? Sun Hi ah, call me next time ok."

The three girls laughed at Hye Rim, who smirked at Sun Hi with the trace of encouragement and support.

**N/A: I apologize for the late update. A lot is going on in my life right now, and I'm having a really hard time. Stick with me. **


	46. Another Confession

**Chapter 46:** Another Confession

Sun Hi waited two days to talk to Ji Hoo about her ex boyfriend. She came home from work one rainy night and heard him playing melancholic on his violin, as if the instrument was weeping.

She sat outside the door, knees tucked into her chest until he finished, then stood up and entered the room. Ji Hoo barely looked up but sat the violin aside and asked how her workday had been. She felt a ting of guilt. She was working a job that he had helped her get twice now, and yet she had cost him his own career.

She wanted to get it over with. She had wasted too much time already on silence.

"Oppa," she breathed. "I want to tell you the truth. I want to tell you my story."

She sat with Ji Hoo on the veranda as the rain created a cadence on the wet earth and began to tell him the things he didn't know about her, the things she could no longer hide.

Sun Hi had been below average all throughout school. No matter how much she wanted to make her deceased mother proud or her father proud before he had slipped away to death, she seemed incapable of making the grades to get into a good university. She was destined to remain a regular village girl for all the days of her life.

Once, a woman from Seoul visited the small village to teach the children dance for several months. The woman started off with ballet and then moved onto contemporary dancing. Sun Hi loved everything about the woman, from the way she looked to the way she moved to music. Sun Hi tried to copy her as much as possible. She would be the first child to show up to the makeshift studio and the last to leave. Sun Hi soon learned that the one thing she could do was dance. And when she learned the name of the dance studio the woman had trained in, she never forgot it.

As soon as she had come, it seemed the woman with the dance had moved on to another village.

Her father had been a wonderful, loving man, but even he did not support Sun Hi's dream of becoming a dancer. He had thought it was a child's fantasy that would fade, but it only grew stronger the older Sun Hi became. She continued to go to the empty dance studio and practice the same steps the woman had taught her over and over again. Other kids began to make fun of her, the odd girl who spent all of her free time in an empty dance studio learning nothing. Her father wanted her to work harder in school and become someone important. When he died, she swore to herself that she would prove to him she would be someone important someday. She started saving her money from working at the market with her aunt, who had taken her in.

Jin Woo was her high school sweetheart, the only boy to ever pay attention to her, to make her feel like she was special. He cared about her big dreams. All of the other girls had been jealous of her when she started dating him. He was very handsome and cool and didn't care much about school either. He had a wealthy uncle that lived in Seoul, and one night, he convinced her to run away with him. When she spoke about her concern for her aunt and the lack of money she had saved up, he told her that he would always take care of her, that he would be her protector. He told her he loved her for the first time, and for some reason, that had been enough for her to leave with him.

She left a note with her aunt and went with him to the city by bus. His uncle helped them out, getting Jin Woo an apartment and a job at his company, but his uncle was a very unstable man who lived a bad lifestyle.

Soon, Jin Woo turned into the same man as his uncle. He tried several times to force himself onto Sun Hi but passed out from drunkenness, and some nights, he didn't come back home. She had suspected for the past few months that he was cheating on her, but still, she stayed with him, working at a small noodles restaurant and trying to accomplish her dream. She had no where else to go and couldn't face her aunt after such selfishness.

One night, Jin Woo came home with another woman and taunted Sun Hi, calling her ugly and boring, telling her that he wished she would leave. He was raging drunk and hit her with the girl laughing behind him, and then left the apartment.

Sun Hi lied in bed crying, hating how ashamed she felt and feeling as though love and life had been stolen from her. She finally decided that she deserved neither. She had left the only family she had, and her dream was still so far away. In the early morning, when sleep escaped her, when the pain was too much, she tried to kill herself.

What saved her? Jin Woo coming in early that morning, hungover and alone now, at the right time. He took one look at her, swallowing the handful of pills and the blood dribbling onto the floor, and scooped her up in his arms to drive her to the hospital. She felt herself slipping away, and he kept slapping her to keep her awake. Things got fuzzy when they reached the hospital, and she vaguely remembered him pushing her out of the car and gathering herself up, trying her hardest to walk. "Save yourself," he had said before speeding away. She could feel herself calling for him but couldn't hear her voice. And then, life slipped away from her.

"Then I opened my eyes and saw you, Ji Hoo Oppa, my doctor and my real protector." Tears were trickling down her cheeks now. Ji Hoo tried to wipe them away with his thumb then pulled her into a hug. She cried into his chest. "Please, forgive me. Forgive me for disrupting your life."

"I love you," he whispered before kissing her mouth wet with tears.

"How was I living before I met you? How did Sun Hi survive?" she sobbed.

"I carried you and saved your life." he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "In a way, you saved mine too. Finding you was a wake up call, one I needed."

She buried her face into his shirt, breathing him in. He took her wrists and kissed the scars.

"Promise me two things," he said.

She searched his eyes, fresh tears emerging.

"Never try to end your life again, and two, never bother with Jin Woo again. Or any other guy."

"You don't have to worry about that," she told him. "I'm too dedicated to you."

The rain poured. They embraced and fell into a passionate kiss. They had done this so many times, but this felt different, more meaningful. She pressed herself against him, unafraid, and Ji Hoo swept her up and carried her inside. Once in his room, he sat her down on his bed, and she pulled him to her, not wanting to part from him.

Her tears disappeared as they became entangled, hungry for each other. The rain was melodic against the bedroom window now as he told her he loved her once more and the fabric separating them was done away with. During that storm, Ji Hoo took all of her that she had been saving. And when the storm passed, Sun Hi felt like she had just completed the most intricate dance of her heart.

**A/N: Happy Halloween to everyone in the states :)**

**Some unpleasant life stuff is happening for me right now… so please just stick with me. Thanks. **


	47. Broken Promises

**Chapter 47:** Broken Promises

Sun Hi knew it was wrong. After all, she had made a promise to Ji Hoo. But she had to do this.

Things were going so well with Ji Hoo, and they were more in love than ever. But now that she had been honest with him, she felt like she needed to right every wrong she had caused.

Around the time Ji Hoo had left for a night out on the town with the F4, something they had not done in a long time, Sun Hi left shortly after him without him knowing. She didn't like sneaking around, but she had a strong will to do something, to make him fully happy again.

She took the bus into downtown Seoul, and when she reached the strip, she checked her text messages. He told her to meet him at a specific restaurant and that he was waiting. The restaurant didn't take long for her to find, and before anxiety could take over, she walked in and asked the maître d' where she could find his table.

And there he sat waiting. Her ex-boyfriend, Jin Woo.

Jin Woo had been the most handsome guy at her school back in the country, but looking at him now in his designer suit and slicked back hair, he looked older and worn, like someone who had been drinking entirely too much. Someone who was drinking their youth away.

Sun Hi approached the table and greeted him formally. He eyed her completely from head to toe.

"Looks like his money takes care of you well," Jin Woo spoke first as she slid into her seat.

She looked down at her clothes, an outfit that Hye Rim had picked for her, not Ji Hoo.

"I'm not here to speak about money, Oppa," she replied quietly.

"You're not? Then what is it?"

"The lies, Oppa. The lies you told to save your pride and to hurt someone's life."

Jin Woo sighed and took a swig of his drink. Sun Hi thought back to when they had first arrived to the city, wide-eyed and wishful. He had promised her that they'd be rich, and that she'd be some famous dancer by the time they were done. She hadn't cared much about the rich part. She had only wanted Jin Woo to reach his potential and for her to reach hers. And she had thought they would make it on love.

Now they sat across from each other, no love, not even the same potential anymore. She suddenly felt bad for Jin Woo.

"How's work at the company?" she asked conversationally.

"Oh, that," Jin Woo's face fell. "My uncle has some tax problems so the company isn't doing too well. What about you? Did the rich flower doctor pay for you to be some famous dancer?" He had meant it as a jab at her dream to make himself feel better about his situation, but she didn't accept it.

"No, I'm working towards that on my own," she answered sincerely. "I don't need his money to follow my dream."

"Why would you not let him pay for it? He was willing to beat me up over you, and I know you're living with him."

"He beat you up because you were drunk and out of line that night, Jin Woo Oppa. Don't worry about who's paying for my dream or who's willing to stand up for me. After all, you stole my money that I was saving for the dance training."

"Yah!" Jin Woo shouted. "I needed to pay rent! Don't be ungrateful!"

Several people turned towards them, but Sun Hi stood her ground. She was no longer afraid of him.

"You should have been a man and paid it yourself, or asked me for the money. Also, please be honest. You didn't spend it on rent but on alcohol, on clubbing with women, and buying yourself things. I am only grateful that you convinced me to come to Seoul. Without that push, I wouldn't have the love that I do now. Without your harshness, I wouldn't know what I deserve."

Now he stared at her oddly. "What? What are you saying?"

She exhaled. "Thank you, Jin Woo Oppa. Because of you and what you've done, I'm in a good place."

Jin Woo was quiet for a long time. Then, he began to chuckle. It was a pathetic kind of chuckle, one that made her pity him even more.

"Sun Hi-ah, I do still love you," he told her, staring at the brown liquor in his glass. "I've been harsh, but it's this lifestyle. It hurts your pride so you do what you can to hold on to it. When I saw you that morning, dying in our bed, I knew that I had gone too far, but how could I stop myself? How could I turn back?"

Now Jin Woo started crying. He shot down the rest of the liquor and wiped his mouth. "I had to get rid of you. I was already broken, and I didn't want to be responsible for your brokenness. I'm sorry. I regret it, and I regret letting you go. My dream was to take care of you, and I still want that chance."

Sun Hi took his empty glass in her hands and held it up to him. He looked at her through blurry eyes.

"You gave up that dream the minute you hit me, the minute you tried to crush my spirit, the minute you tossed me on the ground at the hospital," Sun Hi told him. "You have to find another dream, and drinking the way you do will not help you find it. Go home and ask your parents for forgiveness. Get away from your uncle. Don't stay in a lifestyle that breaks you and your life."

Jin Woo looked deep in thought, then asked "Why did you want to meet? If you didn't want to show off."

"I wanted to meet because I need you to make things right. I need you to go back to Oppa's hospital and tell them the truth so that Oppa gets his job back."

Jin Woo snickered miserably. "You meet me to ask me to get your boyfriend's job back?"

"You're the reason he lost it. If you have any care left for me, you will do this. He had nothing to do with what happened with us."

"He has everything to do with it now."

"Jin Woo Oppa, please do this. If anything you said was the truth tonight, you will do this."

Jin Woo picked up his own glass now and examined it. "Do you really think I should go back home?"

"I do. When I saw my aunt and the little house I grew up in, it reminded me of who I was. Maybe it'll remind you of that too. Go home, Jin Woo. See your parents and apologize. But first, don't punish another man for your wrongs."

"You shouldn't thank me for what I did."

"It's not for you," said Sun Hi. "It's for me. So thank you again."

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo loved his friends, and he knew things would truly change once Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were married and everyone started having children. It was why he had agreed to come out. But truthfully, he wanted to get back home to Sun Hi. He still had a long night to go, and his friends wanted to go to all of their old hangouts. They had just come from their old high school, where they had drank on school property like old Ahjussis, and Ji Hoo quietly felt amazed at how much had changed and how much had not.<p>

Now they were riding through the city in Woo Bin's limo looking for their next haunt. He looked around at all of them now. Jun Pyo of all people was going to be a father. Ji Hoo laughed on the inside. This was going to be one interesting child. Then there was Yi Jeong who had sworn he would never get married when they had been in high school, not even if it was arranged. He was going to live like a bachelor king having any woman he wanted, he had boasted all those years ago. And now he was talking about having children with Ga Eul right away after marriage.

And then there was Woo Bin. He hadn't changed much and was still very logical and loyal. But he was the only one out of all of them who was marrying the type they all were supposed to. And he actually loved the girl, and Hye Rim actually loved him. They had all lucked out.

Ji Hoo wondered when he would propose to Sun Hi. He wondered where he should do it and how he should do the event. He wondered how bright her smile would be when he did it. They'd probably make love again, all wrapped up in his sheets with delight and passion. They'd probably—something outside the limo caught his eye.

He peered out of the window and saw her, only she wasn't alone. Sun Hi was walking out of a restaurant side by side with her ex-boyfriend. And she was smiling, the bright smile she always gave when she was incessantly happy about something.

"Stop the car," Ji Hoo said quietly and then shouted it. The car came to a halt.

"Ji Hoo, what's wrong?" asked Woo Bin, but Ji Hoo was already climbing out of the car.

She had promised him, and he took promises seriously, especially when it came to the person he loved. His heart was pounding as he met them on the sidewalk. They were laughing together, but laughter stopped when they looked up and saw him there. How could she do something like this to him? How could she break a promise and lie in this way? An anger welled up inside of him that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Oppa—" He heard Sun Hi begin, but he was already taking his first swing.

**A/N: 7 more "chapters" to go. I will try not to keep you waiting for as long as I have with this chapter. Thank you and please review if you have the time.**


End file.
